The new Jellicle
by HumanGuineapig
Summary: Munkustraps humans find a new kitten, she becomes a Jellicle. Why does she look like Munkustrap? Why is Macavity so interested with her?Will she be happy with her family & find love while surviving Macavity's attempts on her life? Better than it sounds!
1. Mali

Munkustrap blearily opened his eyes when he heard his family come back from their walk, none too quietly. Munkustrap yawned and stretched before padding downstairs to greet them. Munkustrap looked at the clock, he'd only slept for about three hours and he was on watch all night. Alonzo was watching over the Jellicles now while Munkustrap got his rest.

"Louie, where are you?" Munkustrap shuddered; he hated that name with a passion. Munkustrap greeted the family with a loud meow. Tom, the 11 year old son, dropped onto his knees next to the silver and black tabby. His mother passed something to him and Tom placed it on the floor next to Munkustrap. Munkustrap stared at it in surprise. It was a new born kitten. It gave a pitiful squeak. Munkustrap lay down beside it and nuzzled it gently. What type of a queen would desert a kitten this young? Munkustrap gingerly picked the kitten up in his mouth and carried it back upstairs. He walked into the study, which served as his room. Munkustrap placed the kitten on his bed and sat down across from it, watching it intently. It was silver female kitten with black stripes. Munkustrap sighed, lying down next to it. It looked a lot like him. Munkustrap decided to do what Jennyanydots would do to the kitten and cleaned it. Munkustrap pulled the kitten into his side to keep it warm. Munkustrap was jolted awake a few hours later by a noise at the window. Munkustrap crouched low in front of the kitten, arms spread out protectively.

"Whoa, Munk, chill it's just me." Munkustrap sighed and relaxed.

"What are you doing here, Tugger?" Munkustrap asked the Rum Tum Tugger as he pulled a blanket over the mewling kitten. Munkustrap walked to the window and pushed it open a crack, Tugger slipped through it thankfully.

"We got worried when you didn't show up." Tugger explained, shaking his wet fur.

"Hey, watch it!" Munkustrap warned. Tugger stared at his brother in confusion. Munkustrap pulled back the blanket to reveal the small kitten. Tugger stared at it.

"The family found it on their walk." Munkustrap explained, picking the mewling kitten up and cradling it in his arms. Tugger stroked its head delicately.

"It looks like you." Tugger said, a grin making a way onto his face. Munkustrap stared at his brother.

"You and a certain queen haven't been…ya know?" Munkustrap gave a small hiss. Tugger held his hands up in surrender.

"No, I haven't, Tugger." The kitten buried its head into Munkustrap's chest.

"What does your family call her?" Tugger asked, taking the kitten from Munkustrap.

"Molly." Munkustrap said simply. Tugger gave a disgusted look.

"I think we should call her Mali," Munkustrap said. Tugger looked at him.

"Mali?" Munkustrap nodded, not taking his green eyes off the kitten. Tugger sighed.

"Is she even a Jellicle?" Tugger asked. Munkustrap sighed.

"I don't know." Munkustrap took the kitten from Tugger and nodded toward the window. Tugger made his way to the window and reached his paws down. Munkustrap quickly looked out of the door, midnight and the house was asleep. Munkustrap handed Mali to Tugger before clambering out of the window. Munkustrap carried Mali by the scruff of her neck in his mouth as he and Tugger ran toward the junk yard. Munkustrap cradled Mali in his arms as they walked into the junk yard. The female kittens immediately swarmed Tugger.

"Not now," Tugger said, shooing them off.

"Aww but Tugger…" Tugger shook his head and looked to Munkustrap.

"Victoria, can you got get Jennyanydots?" Munkustrap asked the white kitten. She nodded and ran off.

"Hey, what's that?" One of the male kittens, Pouncival, asked. Munkustrap showed the tiny newborn kitten. Jemima cooed at it, Electra and Etcetera stared at it. Tumblebrutus climbed over Pouncival to look at it.

"Aw, it's so small!" Jennyanydots appeared by Munkustrap's side.

"My, look at the little dear." Jenny said softly as Munkustrap handed her the kitten. Jenny examined the kitten and gasped in surprise.

"She's barely a day old!" Jenny exclaimed. Munkustrap nodded.

"She still hasn't opened her eyes." Munkustrap said quietly. Jenny handed the kitten back to Munkustrap and motioned for him to follow. Tugger tagged along.

"What have you called her, Munkustrap?" Jenny asked as they reached the large, overturned cabinet that served as the infirmary.

"Mali," Munkustrap said quietly, stroking the squirming kitten. Jenny sighed as she stared at the kitten.

"She may not make it." Jenny said softly. Munkustrap nodded, holding the kitten tighter to his chest.

"Mali looks a lot like you." Jenny added. Munkustrap sighed.

"I've been hearing that a lot." Munkustrap said, "She isn't mine," He added, noting the look on Jenny's face. Mali gave a small chirrup. Munkustrap laughed.

"So this is the little kitten that's caused gossip." Munkustrap turned around to see Demeter standing in the doorway. Demeter walked to his side and took Mali from him.

"Aw, she's so sweet." Demeter cooed.

"How did you come across her, Munk?" Jenny asked.

"My family did when they went on a walk." Munkustrap said. Demeter nuzzled the kitten, purring. Munkustrap smiled. Demeter gave a small blush and passed Mali back to Munkustrap.

"I've got to get her back before the family notice we've gone." Munkustrap said, he paused to nuzzle Demeter before leaving. Tugger tagged along. They both clambered through the window. The light turned on in the study.

"Oh, we are majorly busted." Tugger said, sinking to his belly on the floor. Munkustrap gently put Mali on the floor.

"Shoo you nasty cat," The mother cried out, stomping near to Tugger.

"I'll see you around, Munk." Tugger called out as he leapt through the window. Tom slammed the window shut. Munkustrap sat on his haunches and stared up at the family.

"What were you doing, Louie?!" The mother asked, her hands on her hips. Munkustrap lay on his stomach on the floor, his ears pressed to his skull. The sooner he could get them to shut up the better. The family sighed and the father locked the window. Munkustrap looked at the locked window, his heart dropping.

'Damn, that's going to make a noise if I try opening it.' Munkustrap thought. The family left the room. Munkustrap picked up the kitten and placed it on the bed. Mali mewled and pushed its little body forward to snuggle against Munkustrap.

"Mrrow," Munkustrap looked back to the window and sighed.

"What am I going to do with you?" Munkustrap asked.

"C'mon, Munks," Munkustrap turned and stared at the small kitten, its blue eyes staring at him intensely. Munkustrap walked over and sat next to her.

"Not now, Mali." Munkustrap said gently to the kitten that was never expected to live past the first week of her life. She was now four months old but a bit on the small side. It was very early on a Sunday morning and Mali wanted to go out.

"Mali!" Munkustrap called softly as she slipped out of the room and into the hallway. Munkustrap followed her. Mali wandered down to the kitchen where the father was sitting, drinking coffee and reading the paper. She rubbed herself against the father's leg before winking at Munkustrap and scratching at the door, meowing loudly. The father sighed and opened the door.

"Watch her, Louie," He called out after them as they both wandered off. Munkustrap watched Mali bouncing ahead. Munkustrap followed Mali to the junk yard. Mali was immediately tackled by Pouncival. Mali gave a peal of laughter and started wrestling with Pouncival. Tumblebrutus and Electra joined in.

"Be careful kittens," Munkustrap warned. Coricopat and Tantomile, the psychic cats, appeared by Munkustrap's side.

"Old Deuteronomy wants to see you." Munkustrap was taken aback.

"He's here?" Munkustrap asked. "The Jellicle ball isn't for another few weeks." Coricopat nodded.

"He's here." Coricopat and Tantomile said in unison. Munkustrap nodded and looked back to Mali. Mali had detached herself from the pile-on and was staring at Munkustrap. Munkustrap gave her a reassuring smile before he went to find his father.

"Munkustrap," His father greeted as he walked into his den. Munkustrap gave a small smile as he quickly hugged his father.

"I hear you've found a new kitten," Deuteronomy stated. Munkustrap nodded, sitting across from his father.

"Yes, my family found her on one of their walks," Munkustrap sighed. "She was barely a day old." Deuteronomy sighed heavily.

"In what circumstances was the queen in for her to dump her kitten, we may never know." Munkustrap nodded in agreement.

"She made it past her first week I take it." Deuteronomy said. Munkustrap nodded.

"Yes, she's about four months old now." Munkustrap explained.

"Father," Munkustrap hesitated. "I-I don't know if she is a Jellicle cat or not but," Munkustrap sighed. "But everyone loves her; we can't just turn her out." Deuteronomy gave a thoughtful hmm.

"Mistoffelees," Deuteronomy called. The black magic cat appeared in the doorway. He was barely a few months old that Mali himself.

"Yes?"

"Can you bring…" Deuteronomy looked to Munkustrap.

"Mali," Munkustrap said quietly. Deuteronomy looked back to Mistoffelees.

"Can you bring Mali here please?" Mistoffelees gave Munkustrap a worried look but nodded anyway.

"Yes, sir." Mistoffelees mumbled as he left. Minutes later, Mistoffelees returned with a nervous Mali who was holding his paw. Munkustrap opened his arms and Mali quickly dove into them and cuddled close to his chest. Deuteronomy looked from Mali to Munkustrap.

"She…" Deuteronomy began.

"Looks like me?" Munkustrap finished. Deuteronomy nodded.

"She looks like a Jellicle cat…it's a pity we don't know who her parents are." Deuteronomy said finally. Munkustrap sighed in relief.

"She can stay then?" He asked hopefully. Deuteronomy nodded. Mali gave a large yawn. Munkustrap laughed.

"Go find Demeter," He murmured in her ear. Mali nodded and leapt off his lap. She waved as she ran off. Deuteronomy looked back to Munkustrap.

"She needs an official guardian." He said seriously. Munkustrap nodded.

"I know, that's why I'm taking care of her." Munkustrap said as he got to his feet.

"I better make sure she doesn't get into any trouble." Munkustrap said.

"I'll see you around." And with that he left. Munkustrap walked to Demeter and Bombalurina's den and found Mali enclosed tightly in Demeter's arms. Demeter was laughing and stroking Mali's head. Mali grinned at Munkustrap as he approached. Munkustrap sat beside Demeter.

"Mali, are you coming?!" Pouncival yelled out as the kittens ran past. Mali looked at Munkustrap and Demeter. Demeter relinquished her hold on Mali and Mali ran off.

"She's gotten so big." Demeter sighed. Bombalurina sighed.

"You're not goin' all maternal on me are you?" She asked Demeter. Demeter gave a scowl.

Mistoffelees sat in the shade of the courtyard, watching everything that happened.

"Guys, wait up!" Mistoffelees looked for the source of the pleading. It came from a small silver tabby with black stripes, it was Mali. The other older kittens turned and looked, while the younger ones continued ahead, as Mali bolted up to them.

"Mali, you're too small and too slow!" Admetus said annoyed. Mali sunk down low, staring up at them with her bright blue eyes.

"I can't help it." She whimpered.

"You can't play this game, you're too small." And with that the kittens ran off, leaving an upset Mali. Mistoffelees stared at the small kitten which slunk off to a small tunnel and climbed into it. Mistoffelees sighed, stood up and walked toward the tunnel.

"Mali, are you okay?" He asked, kneeling down beside it. Teary blue eyes stared at him from the darkness.

"I hate being small, Misto." She muttered. Misto reached his arms into the tunnel and pulled Mali out of it. He had to admit it, he had a soft spot for this little kitten. The kitten cuddled close to his black and white chest as he carried her back to his shady spot. Mistoffelees set Mali down and lay down on his stomach, sighing heavily. Mali clambered onto his back. Mistoffelees turned his eyes upwards as an upside down head appeared in front of him.

"Hey, Misto, you're not much older than the other kittens," Mali said thoughtfully. "Why don't you play with them?" Misto gave a small chuckle.

"I'm…not exactly a kitten but I'm not exactly an older cat either." Misto said. "And besides, I'm learning how to control my magic and I'm…different from them."

"Different?" Misto glanced up at to look at Mali in the eyes.

"Yes, different."

"I don't think you're different." She answered. Misto smiled.

"Thanks, Mali." Silence fell over them. Misto felt a bit uneasy, his magic twitching inside of him. He never felt like this unless Mali was around.

"What's wrong, Misto?" Mali asked gently, sensing his unease. Misto gave a small cough. He heard a small 'whoa!' and something tumbled beside him. Mali sat up from her spot on the ground and rubbed her head. Misto sat up and gave her an apologetic look. Mistoffelees was feeling more uneasy with every passing moment. Mali suddenly brightened up.

"Skimble!" She cried out and ran toward the rail way cat, leaping into his arms. The uncle of the cats hugged the kitten. Skimbleshanks had been away for about a week.

"Hi, lassie," He greeted in his thick accent as he set Mali down. Mali absently itched at one of her silvery ears before bounding back to Mistoffelees, leading Skimble.

"Why aren't you with the other kittens, lass?" Skimble asked. Mali ducked her head down.

"They ran off on her," Mistoffelees explained. Skimble let out a sigh as he sat beside Mistoffelees, who was slightly taken aback by this, and picked Mali up once more. Mali gave a content purr as she curled up in Skimble's arms. Skimble smiled down at the small kitten in his arms. He had grown remarkably fond of this one. Mali was a lot smaller than the other kittens. Mistoffelees got to his feet as the uneasy feeling returned. Skimble and Mali raised their heads and stared at him. Misto rubbed his arms nervously.

"I just remembered I have to go see Tantomile and Coricopat." Mistoffelees said, Mali gave a small nod and curled back up. Mistoffelees quickly headed toward their den, Coricopat and Tantomile were like his mentors, and they helped him with his magic. Coricopat was sitting outside of the den in the sun, stretching slightly.

"Cori," Mistoffelees called as he got closer. Coricopat straightened up and stared seriously at Mistoffelees.

"What is troubling you, young Mistoffelees?" Coricopat asked slowly. Mistoffelees settled himself beside Coricopat.

"It's Mali." Mistoffelees stated. Coricopat nodded and closed his dark eyes.

"You sense it as well, do you not?" Coricopat asked. Mistoffelees stared at Coricopat in surprise.

"You knew?!" Mistoffelees asked. Coricopat sighed and nodded.

"How could we not?" He said deeply. "She has been growing stronger every day." Misto sighed.

"What do we do?" He asked. Coricopat opened his eyes and turned his gaze to Mistoffelees.

"We watch her."

Mali stretched out her limbs, yawning, as she woke up. She blinked and found herself in Skimble's and Jenny's den.

"Ah, you're awake, lassie." Mali turned around and saw Skimble walking towards her. Mali purred and nuzzled the uncle of the kittens gratefully. Mali bounced toward the exit of the den.

"Thanks, Skimble!" She called out cheerfully as she left.

"Anytime, lass!" Skimble called back. Mali walked around the junkyard, her blue eyes searching. She finally found what she was looking for and grinned, crouching low. She gave a yell of laughter and pounced on Mistoffelees back. Mistoffelees fell to the ground with an 'oomph', but laughing all the same. Mistoffelees rolled over, flipping Mali onto his tuxedo chest with his paw. Mali purred loudly and pushed her head into his chest.

"What are you two kittens up to?" Misto quickly rolled over to see the source of the voice, forgetting that Mali was on his chest. Mali rolled before stopping, on her back with her paws in the air, at Munkustrap's feet.

"Hi, Munku!" Mali chirped cheerfully. Munkustrap bent over and picked Mali up. Mali cuddled into the silver chest. Munkustrap stared up at the dusk sky.

"Mistoffelees, can you take Mali home?" Munkustrap asked. Mali stared up at Munkustrap.

"I'm on duty tonight," Munkustrap explained, seeing her look. Mali gave Munkustrap a quick nuzzle before he set her down.

"Bye, Munks!" Mali called out as she and Mistoffelees set out. Munkustrap watched them go, a sense of unease rising in him.

"C'mon, Misto!" Mali laughed, as she bounced around him. Misto padded forward, shaking his head. Mali was making him dizzy. Mistoffelees stared at Mali in surprise as she stopped suddenly. They had been walking down one the alleyways to get to Munk's and Mali's family's house. Mali crouched down and began hissing and spitting, her hackles raised on her back. Misto was instantly on alert. Three Pollicles appeared. Misto pushed Mali behind him as they were backed up against a wall. Misto was glancing side from side, frantically, cursing the Everlasting Cat silently for not letting his magic come to him at this time. The biggest Pollicle strutted up to Misto and knocked him out of the way. The Pollicles ignored Mali as they turned on Misto. Mistoffelees tried the best to defend himself without his magic but it was fruitless. Misto looked up weakly to see the biggest Pollicle going for the kill. A sudden angered hiss had the Pollicle turning around. Startled yelps quickly rang out. Mali had lunged, claws out, and attached herself to the Pollicle's face. Misto stared horrified as Mali clawed at the Pollicle's face. Mali was grabbed by another Pollicle and torn off. Mali fought against the two Pollicles left. Misto weakly tried to get onto his feet to help Mali when the two Pollicles backed off suddenly, whimpering. Misto caught sight of Mali, hunched over, blood dripping out of her torn ear. Mistoffelees jaw dropped when he noticed what was scaring the Pollicles. Her blue eyes were glowing brightly and some strange aura was illuminating from around her small frame. The Pollicles turned and ran off, tails between their legs, yelping. Misto approached Mali cautiously, he knew how dangerous young magic could be.

"Mali?" He called softly. Mali let out a soft hiss.

"Mali, it's okay, they're gone." Misto said gently. The strange aura began dissipating. Mali's eyes met Misto's green ones.

"Misto?" She whispered before she collapsed in a heap. Mistoffelees gently picked Mali up before limping back to the junk yard. Munkustrap ran to their aid as soon as Mistoffelees limped back in. Munkustrap took the limp and bloodied Mali from his arms and cradled her.

"What happened?!" Munkustrap asked, appalled.

"Pollicles," Misto answered weakly, swaying slightly.

"You let them attack her?!" Munkustrap cried out. Misto shook his head.

"Tried…hardest…to…stop, Mali…hurt…them…more…than…they…hurt…" Misto trailed off. Tugger caught the wounded Mistoffelees as he collapsed. Jennyanydots and Jellylorum rushed up and helped get the wounded into the infirmary. Jenny looked over Mali, frowning. Munkustrap stroked the still Mali's head softly.

"She isn't all that hurt…she's fainted from complete exhaustion." Jenny said, sounding confused. Munkustrap looked up to her.

"What is it?" Munkustrap asked.

"Even if she did fight, she wouldn't be this exhausted. It's sort of like when…" Jenny trailed off, her eyes looking to Misto's still form. Misto gave a sudden moan and opened his bright green eyes.

"Like me…" Misto finished Jenny's sentence. Munkustrap and Tugger exchanged confused looks. Mistoffelees sighed and winced.

"Mali has a power, that's what scared the Pollicles off!" Mistoffelees explained. Munkustrap stared at the small figure on the makeshift bed.

"How long have you known?" Munkustrap asked quietly, never taking his green eyes from Mali's form.

"Today…officially." Misto answered quietly. Munkustrap turned on Misto.

"Officially?!" Munkustrap asked. Misto nodded.

"There was something about Mali, I felt it every time she was near me…so I went to go see Coricopat and Tantomile." Misto gave a slight hiss as Jelly cleaned one of his wounds.

"Cori confirmed my suspicions." Misto finished. Munkustrap turned on his heel and stalked out of the infirmary. Tugger watched him go, surprised. Tugger turned around when he heard a low moan, he quickly went to Mali's side.

"Hey, princess, it's about time you woke up." Tugger said softly, taking her small paw in his own. Mali stared at Tugger with pain filled blue eyes. Tugger watched her bandaged ear flick and twitch.

"What's on my ear?" Mali asked, reaching to itch it. Tugger caught her paw.

"A bandage." Mali let out a small oh. Misto had made his way to Mali's side by then. Mali purred and nudged his chest with her head. Misto wrapped his arms around the kitten and held her closely. Mali cuddled into his chest, Tugger left with Jenny and Jelly. He decided to let the kittens be.

"Macavity," The hench-rat bowed before the ginger cat. Macavity stared at the hench-rat with his sunken eyes.

"What?!" Macavity barked, annoyed.

"The spies have just reported in…that new kitten in the Jellicle tribe has powers." Macavity raised an eyebrow. He only knew of one new kitten.

"Mali?" Macavity asked. The hench-rat nodded.

"That magic cat, Mistoffelees, isn't leaving her side." The hench-rat continued. Macavity growled.

"Annoying little twerp." The hench-rat stared at the pacing Macavity.

"What's your plan, sir?" The rat asked. Macavity's paws bunched into fists.

"I want that kitten!"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

My first Cats fan-fic, please Read and Review :P


	2. Pollicle fight

Mali stretched her limbs out and yawned, she wandered through the kitchen of her family's house. It had been a few months since Mali had fought off the Pollicles and learnt of her power. Her's and Munkustrap's family had a massive freak out when they notice a crescent shape tear in her right ear. Mali looked out the kitchen door and grinned. A black tuxedo cat was sitting on the path, his tail flicking back and forth. Mali scratched at the door, meowing loudly, trying to the family's attention.

"C'mon, let me out already!" Mali huffed in frustration. Tom looked over, hearing the loud insistent meowing.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" Tom shook his head and stood up, sighing, the meowing was driving him insane. He opened the door and Mali bolted out of it.

"Hey, Mum." Tom called. "Come look," Tom's mother appeared by his side in an instant, just in time to see Mali tackle the tuxedo cat on the garden path. They both rolled around for a moment before they stopped, Mali affectionately nuzzling the tuxedo cat's chest. The two cats wandered down the path a few moments later, tails entwined. Tom looked to his mother.

"What was that all about?" He asked. His mother smiled.

"I think our Molly has found her love." Tom screwed up his nose.

"Eww,"

Mistoffelees and Mali walked into the junk yard ten minutes later, tails unentwinted. Mali gave Misto's shoulder a small nudge in thanks before she went to Munkustrap.

"Hi, Munkus, you wanted me?" Mali said brightly as she nuzzled the tom she thought of as her father. Munkustrap looked at the young kitten; she had matured greatly in the few months that had gone past. Munkustrap smiled fondly at Mali, he loved this little kitten more than anything. Munkustrap looked over his shoulder and nodded at the black and white tom. Alonzo jumped up to take Munkustrap's place.

"Come on, Mali, let's go for a walk." Munkustrap said softly. Mali looked slightly confused but followed Munkustrap all the same. They silently walked around the park until Munkustrap sat down under the shade of a large oak tree. Mali sat down next to him.

"This is where I brought Demeter for our first date." Munkustrap said. Mali covered her ears with her paws.

"Whoa, Munk, waay too much info just there." Mali laughed. Munkustrap gently swatted her on the head. Mali smiled at him.

"You know I consider you my daughter, right?" Munkustrap asked softly. Mali stared at Munkustrap and gave a small nod.

"Thanks, Munk, I always thought of you as my father." She said, nuzzling him. Munkustrap hesitated slightly.

"Demeter and I…we're thinking of adopting you officially." Munkustrap said slowly. Mali stared up with him, her blue eyes filled with tears. Munkustrap wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

"Is that okay with you?" Mali threw herself into Munkustrap's embrace.

"Yes!" Mali cried out. Munkustrap felt elated, hugging his daughter. Silence fell between them as Munkustrap remained with his arm around his new daughter.

"You and Mistoffelees are getting quite close, aren't you?" Munkustrap asked a few moments later. Mali blushed and hid her face in Munkustrap's fur. Munkustrap gave a small laugh.

"It's nothing to be ashamed about, Mali, he's a nice tom." Munkustrap said softly. Mali looked up at Munkustrap and cuddled in closer to his side.

"Come on, we should get back." Munkustrap said. Mali nodded and let go of Munkustrap.

"I'm…not going back to the yard just yet." Mali said. "I'll be back later." Munkustrap nodded and walked off. Mali sighed contently and stretched. She started to walk, going over just what happened. She was deep in happy memories when she heard yelping and pained howling. Mali quickly ran toward the alley it was coming from. Three Pollicles were attacking a single Pollicle. Mali's teachings told her to go and leave it be but it was an unfair fight, three against one. Even though the Pollicle was an enemy she couldn't just let them kill him. Mali leapt into the fight, hissing and spitting threateningly. The other Pollicles back off briefly, glancing at each other as the small silver black mass landed in front of them.

"Ey, isn't tha' tha' freaky cat?" One of the Pollicles muttered. Mali concentrated. The Pollicles yelped and turned heel when she started glowing. As soon as Mali knew for certain that they were gone she released her hold on her power. Mali fell in a heap on the ground, breathing heavily and feeling weak. Coricopat and Tantomile told her that this would happen every time she used magic, she was too small to handle the power. Mali shakily rose to her paws and stumbled over to the wounded Pollicle. Mali poked the large, limp creature with her paw.

"Hey, are you okay?" Mali asked quietly. She jumped back as a giant set of jaws snapped at her.

"Whoa, down boy, I just saved your life." Mali snapped back. The large, wrinkly Pollicle tried to rise to its feet but fell back down. Mali cautiously walked to its side. Mali looked down at the brown wrinkled face of the Bulldog Pollicle with scratches and bite marks covering him. The Pollicle huffed.

"Shoo, kitty, before I bite ya." The Pollicle growled. Mali sat down beside him and carefully placed her paw on its head.

"Calm down," Mali murmured to it. She transferred some of her healing energy into it. She instantly felt drained and collapsed at the Pollicle's feet.

"What ya just do ta me?" The Pollicle asked, his voice stronger.

"Healed…slightly." Mali murmured. The Pollicle stared at the small mass in amazement.

"Ya just did tha' for me?" He asked. Mali gave a weak nod. The Pollicle sniffed at the kitten.

"What's ya name, younglin'?" The Pollicle asked.

"Mali." Mali said weakly as she rose to her feet, some of her energy was coming back.

"What's your name?" Mali asked the Pollicle.

"Buster." Mali gave a slight hmm.

"Seems like a name for a Pollicle." Mali muttered. Buster gave a guffaw of laughter.

"Why were those other three Pollicles attacking you?" Mali asked.

"Dey is tryin' ta take ma territory." Mali rolled her eyes. Buster gave a pained moan as he rolled over.

"Buster?" Mali asked worriedly, getting no response from him.

"Buster, c'mon wake up!" Mali pleaded, nudging the Pollicle's head with her own.

"Too weak, kitty." Buster mumbled. "Ya tried but ma not gonna make it." Mali glanced around the alley way.

"Not if I have anything to do with it." She cried out as she ran to the mouth of the alley. Three kids were walking toward her, chatting noisily. Mali meowed loudly to get their attention. The girl pointed and they came closer to Mali.

"Come here, kitty." The girl crooned. Mali scooted down the alley, making sure they followed. She ran near Buster before diving under a dumpster. She watched as the children's feet stopped by Buster.

"Max, Tony, go get Dad, quick!" The girl cried out as she kneeled beside Buster. Soon the boys arrived with their dad. Buster wearily opened his eyes when he felt hands prodding at him.

"Help me lift him, Clare; we need to get him some help." He heard a man say. Buster's brown eyes roamed around the alley. He spotted Mali under a dumpster. She gave him a small smile as he was lifted into the air and she was cut from his view. Mali peered out from under the dumpster as the family walked away.

"That was brave." Mali spun around, coming face to face with a ginger cat. Mali stared at him.

"What was?" Mali asked, slowly backing away. She had a very bad feeling about this cat. The cat stared at her with his sunken eyes. Mali sent out a thought call to Mistoffelees, pleading for him to come to her. The ginger cat smiled.

"Your little friend can't help you." He snarled. Mali's blue eyes widened. The ginger cat stalked toward her, Mali backed away. Mali flinched when her back came into contact with a brick wall. The ginger cat sauntered closer.

"You are a little beauty, aren't you?" The ginger cat purred, raising his paw. A loud hiss sounded through the alley and the ginger cat was tackled away.

"Munkustrap!" Mali cried out in alarm as she watched her new dad fight with the ginger cat. After a while, Munkustrap was knocked to the side and the ginger cat, with a cut over one of his silver eyes, walked back to Mali.

"Don't you touch her, Macavity!" Munkustrap snarled, trying to get to his feet. Mali looked from Munkustrap to Macavity. She knew of this cat and his wicked deeds and his deranged ways. Macavity gave an evil snicker.

"If you touch my daughter…!" Munkustrap threatened. Macavity turned to look at Munkustrap.

"She isn't your blood." Macavity stated. Munkustrap gave a low growl. Mali looked at Macavity.

"H-How do you know?" Mali asked boldly. Macavity looked back to Mali.

"Because I killed your parents and left you in that damn alley to die that day." Macavity snarled.

"And besides you have powers, he and Demeter don't." Mali looked to Munkustrap, who had collapsed back on the ground. Macavity approached Mali and, as quick as anything, lunged his paw out, grabbing Mali's throat and lifting the small kitten off the ground. Mali gasped for air. Macavity tightened his grip on her throat, cutting off Mali's air supply.

"You will be very useful to me." Mali glared at the 'Napoleon of Crime' and snarled,

"No, I won't be!" Mali closed her eyes and focused her power, sending a very high electric shock into Macavity. Macavity let out a gasp of pain and released his grip. Mali quickly kicked him in the chest, sending him flying back and into a wall. Mali extended her claws and crouched. Macavity got to his feet and glared at her.

"Go!" Mali commanded. Macavity didn't need to be told twice. Mali ran to Munkustrap's side. Munkustrap held up a bloody paw and held it to Mali's face before he collapsed into unconsciousness. Mali nudged at his side.

"Munk?" She whispered, nudging his head with her own. "Dad, c'mon, wake up." Munkustrap remained lifeless. Mali gritted her teeth and grabbed one of Munkustrap's arms before pulling him up and slinging his arm across her back. She made her way slowly back to the junkyard on three of her legs, half carrying, half dragging the limp Munkustrap while holding onto one of his arms tightly, making sure he didn't slip.

"Help!" Mali cried out as soon as she was in the junk yard. "Somebody!" The first to appear were two Calico cats.

"Jerrie, Teazer, help!" Mungojerrie ran up and pulled Munkustrap off of Mali's back, pulling one of Munkustrap's arms over his shoulder, supporting him. Rumpleteazer steadied Mali as Alonzo, Jelly, Jenny, Skimble and Tugger appeared. Tugger grabbed Munkustrap's other arm and pulled it over his own shoulders. Mungojerrie and Tugger carried Munkustrap to the infirmary. Jenny scrambled after them. Skimble took Mali from Rumpleteazer and scooped the small kitten into his arms, carrying her toward the infirmary.

"Skimble, I'm fine, really." Mali muttered, trying to get out of his carry.

"No you're not, Lass, you're completely exhausted." Mali sighed as he set her down on a bed in the infirmary. Coricopat and Tantomile walked in a little while later just as Mali was just about finished getting checked over. Tantomile frowned.

"Who did you try to heal?" She asked bluntly. Mali flinched.

"Munkustrap?" Coricopat asked softly. Mali shook her head.

"No, I tried to help someone before Macavity arrived." Gasps were heard around the infirmary. Mali rolled her eyes, why did they always have to do that every time his name was mentioned.

"What were you doing in that alley, Mali?" Mali looked around at Munkustrap who had woken up two minutes before.

"I heard a fight and I helped out the one being hurt by three others." Mali explained, leaving out the part about Buster, of course she shouldn't have bothered.

"A Pollicle?" Tantomile asked, disgusted. Mali hissed at her.

"Get out of my head!" Mali hissed.

"You helped a Pollicle?" Munkustrap asked, outraged. Mali looked at him.

"He was being attacked by three others, it wasn't a fair fight!" Mali exclaimed. "I couldn't just let them kill him!" Mungojerrie looked appalled.

"You fought them off with magic?" Tantomile asked. Mali shook her head.

"No, I just made myself glow to freak them out." Mali muttered. "And then I tried to heal some of Buster's wounds because he was dying!" Mali realized her mistake a second too late.

"Buster?" Munkustrap asked darkly. Mali looked toward the floor.

"He told me his name after I helped him." Mali said quietly.

"I didn't see the Pollicle in the alley when I was there." Munkustrap continued. Mali sighed.

"I got some humans to follow me and I led them to Buster." Mali said, not making eye contact. "They took him to get help." Munkustrap sighed.

"From now on you are not to leave the junk yard." Munkustrap ordered. Mali looked up, outraged.

"What?!" She exclaimed.

"And when you are at the family's house you are not to leave unless either myself or another Jellicle is with you, do I make myself clear?" Munkustrap continued. Mali stared at him, frozen, before she bolted out of the infirmary. Mali ran through the junk yard and found her secret spot; she hid herself and started sobbing.

"Hey, kitten," Mali looked up through tear stained eyes and saw Tugger. Tugger sat down beside her, Mali refused to look at him she was so ashamed.

"Look, princess, you have nothing to be ashamed about." Tugger said slowly. Mali looked at him.

"Munkustrap just tends to over-react sometimes." Mali shook her head.

"No, he was right, I was too reckless." Mali said quietly. Tugger wrapped his arm around the kitten's shoulders and pulled her close.

"You were but you saved someones life, Mali, that was worth it wasn't it?" Mali nodded.

"I exhausted myself trying to heal him though; I couldn't help Munkustrap when he was fighting Macavity." Mali admitted.

"Your magic leaves you exhausted, it does the same with Mistoffelees," Tugger reassured her. Mali's eyes filled with tears and she looked away.

"I found out that my mother didn't abandon me when I was a new born." Mali sighed. Tugger frowned.

"What?" He asked. Mali nodded. "What happened then?" Mali gave a small sob.

"Macavity killed both my parents and left me in the alley to die!" Mali sobbed. Tugger was shocked as he hugged the sobbing Mali tightly.

"Mali, are you okay?" Tugger looked up at the source of the soft, caring voice. Mistoffelees was hovering around. Tugger let Mali go.

"I'll leave you two be." Tugger said as he stood and left. Mistoffelees took his place. Mali sobbed endlessly into his white and black chest. Misto rubbed her back comfortingly. Mali stopped crying and pulled away from Misto's embrace.

"I take it you heard," Mali hiccupped. Misto nodded silently.

"I would've done the same as you did, Mali." Misto said quietly. Mali let herself be hugged again and cuddled into his arms. They stayed like this for a long time.

"Mali," Misto let Mali go and she made herself as small as possible, her eyes never leaving the ground.

"Misto, can I talk to Mali…alone?" Mistoffelees looked at the small shut down form on the ground and then to Munkustrap. He shook his head, his heart thumping in his chest.

"No," Misto answered. Munkustrap was slightly taken aback.

"What?"

"I said no, I can't leave her alone with you in this state!" Mali raised her head slightly to look at Misto, her eyes shone brightly. Munkustrap sighed and shrugged.

"Whatever, then." Munkustrap sat down beside Mali who shifted away from him.

"Why are you so scared of me?" Munkustrap asked sadly. Mali raised her eyes to look at Misto.

"I'm not…I don't want to let you down again." Mali murmured. Munkustrap was shocked.

"Mali, I over-reacted, nothing you could do would let me down." Tears began pouring down Mali's cheeks. Munkustrap scooped her up in his arms and hugged her tightly. Mali pressed her face against his chest.

"I-I was scared of talking to you again in case you said that you and Demeter didn't want me." Mali's muffled voice cried. Munkustrap held her tighter, shaking his head.

"Never, Mali, Demeter and I both love you and seeing as you are now our daughter, I expect you to break the rules and get in trouble." Mali peered up at Munkustrap.

"Every so often." Munkustrap finished. Mali gave a watery chuckle and buried her head back in Munkustrap's chest. Misto watched quietly, a small smile on his face.

Buster sat moodily in the corner of the yard. The family that kitty had led to him had adopted him and now he was stuck in their yard.

"Why the long face, Buster?" Buster's head snapped up and he saw the small silver kitten with black stripes.

"Dat ya, Mali?" Buster asked. Mali leapt down from the fence and padded up to him.

"Looks like you have your family." Mali yawned, she struggled to keep from laughing.

"What ya laughin' at, kitty?" Buster asked. Mali grinned at Buster.

"I like your headpiece." Mali laughed. Buster gave a low growl. He had needed stitches on a wound on his stomach and to stop him getting at the stitches they had put a bucket on his head. Mali rolled onto her back and stared up at Buster.

"You're lucky, ya know," Mali said seriously. "My family almost killed me when they found out I saved you." Buster stared down at the kitten.

"What ya mean?" He asked.

"Well, you know about the whole Jellicle, Pollicle hate thing…they didn't like that I exhausted my energy on you." Buster nodded.

"And because I did, when I needed my power most I couldn't call on it." Buster frowned and lay down beside Mali.

"What ya need ya power for?" He asked. Mali sat up, her eyes distant.

"A ginger cat called Macavity, or the Napoleon of Crime, came for me after you were taken…my adoptive father fought him but lost and I couldn't help him because of my power exhaustion." Buster listened intently.

"So, da ginger cat don't like you?" He asked. Mali sighed.

"No, but I'm worth more to him alive than I am dead." Buster closed his eyes. Silence fell between the two allies.

"Oh, crap!" Buster opened his eyes and looked at Mali, who was looking sheepishly at the fence.

"Hi, Dad." Mali said sheepishly. Buster looked at the fence and saw a larger silver cat with black stripes jump down from it.

"Mali, what are you doing here?" The silver cat hissed. Mali lay on her stomach and looked up at the approaching cat.

"Sorry, Munkustrap," Mali murmured. Munkustrap walked over and sighed.

"Don't make me go back to making you have a Jellicle go with you everywhere you go." Munkustrap warned before he walked back to the fence.

"And next time, get a better look out." Munkustrap called back before he leapt over the fence. Mali grinned. Misto peered around the garden fence.

"Weren't you meant to be looking out for him?" Mali asked him. Mistoffelees walked to her side sheepishly.

"I was…he snuck up on me." Misto admitted. Mali shook her head and she and Misto walked to the gate.

"See ya around, Buster." Mali called as she and Misto leapt the gate.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

My second chapter :P

Please Read and Review.

Luv HGP


	3. Mates and stolen

Months passed and soon it was time for Mali's second Jellicle ball. She was excited. She was only a few weeks old for her first Jellicle ball and spent the time in Demeter's, Munkustrap's or Old Deuteronomy's arms. It was there she met Grizzabella, she had held Mali before she went to the Heaviside layer. She was sitting in the den she and her father shared, Munkustrap and Demeter weren't officially mates yet so they didn't live in the same den, when Munkustrap walked in.

"Mali," He said softly. Mali walked over to his side and nuzzled him.

"What is it?" She asked, noting the look on her father's face.

"Old Deuteronomy wants you to open the Jellicle ball." Munkustrap said quietly. Mali frowned.

"Wait, doesn't that mean that I, uh, am doing the 'mating' dance?" Mali asked embarrassed. Munkustrap gave a small nod.

"But, Munk, why me?" Mali asked, appalled. "I'm still a kitten and now I have to find a mate?" Munkustrap nodded, not meeting his daughter's eyes. Mali shuddered.

"Weird," She muttered. Mali left the den and went to Demeter and Bombalurina.

"Hey, Mum?" Mali called as she reached their den, Demeter loved to be called Mum. Demeter and Bombalurina appeared at once.

"What is it, Mali?" Demeter asked after hugging her daughter.

"I'm…I'm opening the Jellicle ball." Mali said quietly. Demeter was startled but Bombalurina grinned.

"And you get yourself a lovely Tom out of it." Bomba laughed. Mali nodded.

"I'm scared." She admitted.

"About what?" Demeter asked worriedly. Mali sighed and looked at them both, the black and gold queen and the scarlet queen.

"If the one who chooses me isn't the one I want." Mali said quietly. Mistoffelees was walking pass Demeter's and Bombalurina's den when he heard Mali talking to them. He stopped and listened when he heard her mention the Jellicle ball. His heart thumped when he heard Mali's fear. Mistoffelees went to find Coricopat. He found him outside of his and Tantomile's den. Cori was sitting out side in the sun again.

"Where's Tant?" Misto asked as he approached. Cori flicked his head toward the den.

"Sleeping," He answered, yawning despite himself. Cori frowned at the quiet magic cat.

"What is it?" He asked, concerned. Mistoffelees gave a slightly embarrassed cough.

"Mali's been chosen for this years Jellicle Ball." Misto answered quietly. A smile made its way onto Coricopat's features.

"And you are interested?" He asked. Misto rubbed his arm in embarrassment. Coricopat gave a small laugh, Misto stared at him.

"Go for her, young kit, you two are good for one another." Coricopat said.

"No," Coricopat and Mistoffelees both looked around to see Tantomile standing at the entrance to her and Cori's den.

"Do not go for her." She warned. Cori gave a dramatic sigh and crossed his arms.

"Not again," Cori muttered.

"Magic cats do not go together," Tantomile said, her dark eyes glaring at her brother. "Why not?" Mistoffelees asked. Tantomile sighed and shook her head.

"It is not something we do!" She growled. "We keep away from one another emotionally…unless you are unlucky enough to be related to one." Cori scowled at his sister.

"Come on, Tanti, Mistoffelees loves her and she loves him," Cori snapped at his sister. Misto watched them both carefully.

"Hey!" Misto yelled when they began bickering. "Isn't this my choice?" Misto asked quietly. Coricopat and Tantomile both stopped bickering and looked at the small tuxedo cat.

"I love her, I really do," Misto said quietly. Coricopat looked at his sister.

"Come on, Tanti, let us just bend the rules, just this once." Tantomile sighed.

"It is up to Mistoffelees whether or not he wants to do this to her." And with that she stalked back into the den.

"Thanks," Misto muttered before he walked off.

The night of the Jellicle Ball came quickly. Misto watched intently as Mali danced the invitation to the Jellicle Ball. Mistoffelees watched the slim Mali dance through it, her blue eyes bright. Misto sat beside Mali as Munkustrap began telling the story of the Aweful Battle of The Pekes and The Pollicles. Mali had a smile on her face the whole way through but he knew she was nervous. Mali began her dance soon afterwards, most of the time her eyes were closed as her lithe limbs made their way through the moves. Mistoffelees heart was torn in two; he didn't know whether to go for her or to listen to Tantomile's advice. He looked around at the gathering; all the Toms had their eyes on Mali, some with a little more want in their eyes. Mali came to the part of the dance where she paused and waited for her mate to claim her. Mistoffelees heart beat hard in his chest as he looked around at the other Toms, who were hesitating. Munkustrap watched from his place next to the tyre, which Old Deuteronomy stood upon. He hoped whoever claimed his daughter as a mate would love her. Mali had her eyes closed; her heart was beating hard in her chest. A soft paw took hers and another rested on her waist. Mali breathed in the scent and smiled.

"Misto," She murmured. She opened her eyes as she was lifted off the ground; a pair of bright green eyes stared back at her. Mali gave a slight purr. Misto lowered Mali onto Munkustrap's chest, who was perched on his paws and back paws, with his back off the ground, as a way of a father letting his daughter go. Misto ran his trembling paws down Mali's body before picking her up again and lying on the ground with her. Mali smiled at Mistoffelees. Misto spared a glance in Tantomile's and Coricopat's direction. Tantomile had a somewhat disapproving look on her face while Coricopat had a large grin on his. This was why Misto liked Cori better.

Mistoffelees and Mali were lying on their cushion in Munkustrap's den a few days later. Munkustrap lay on the opposite side of the empty car body, dozing peacefully. He was secretly very pleased when Mistoffelees had chosen Mali, it was better than any of those immature kittens. Munkustrap smiled smugly to himself as he kept his eyes closed. Mali watched the smug smile on her father's face before smiling at it. Tumblebrutus poked his head through the hole that served as the entrance/exit to the car body.

"Um, Munkustrap?" He called out. Munk opened his green eyes and stood up.

"Yes, Tumble?" He yawned.

"Alonzo asked me to wake you." Tumblebrutus said nervously. Munk nodded as he stretched.

"Okay, tell 'Lonz I'll be there in a couple of minutes." Munkustrap said. Tumblebrutus nodded and his head disappeared from the hole. Munkustrap turned to the two cats on the cushions.

"Behave," Munkustrap winked as he leapt through the hole.

"Wow, that was something I really didn't need to hear." Mali shuddered. Misto laughed. They cuddled up side by side, Misto giving Mali a lick on the nose, making her laugh as she snuggled into his side, purring loudly. Misto looked at the relaxed Mali once more before falling asleep. A loud bang and screams woke them up. Mali jumped up to the window of the car and peered out of it.

"Oh no!" She cried out as she leapt back down.

"Come on, Mist, we have to go!" She said as they ran toward the hole. They both leapt through it and crept out from under the car.

"What is it, Mali?" Misto panted as they ran to hide.

"Macavity!" She answered, panting. They both hid behind a large piece of metal as Macavity's henchmen ran by.

"I want that magic kitten of yours!" They heard a loud voice yelling. "You bring her to me and I'll leave!" Misto looked at Mali, who had shrunk to the ground.

"Run!" Misto said suddenly, nudging Mali with his head. Mali stared up at him.

"What?"

"Run! Macavity won't stay if you're not here and you'll be safe!" Misto whispered. Mali looked at him as she stood up.

"Find somewhere you feel safe, and send me a message, I'll come for you when it's safe." Misto said, nuzzling her.

"I-I don't want to leave you," Mali whimpered. Misto smiled as he planted a lick to her nose.

"Go, we'll be together again soon." Mali rubbed her head against his before she quickly ran off. Misto ran in the opposite direction of Mali. He was quickly surrounded by henchmen. He fought them off to the best of his abilities. Pain erupted in the back of his head and he saw the ground rushing up to meet him before he blacked out. Misto gave a low groan as he stirred; he slowly rose to his feet and looked at the scene around him. He was in the junk yard 'clearing' where the kittens usually played. All of the other Jellicles were being herded into the clearing by henchmen. Misto looked up and saw why Munkustrap wasn't protecting. He was on his side, unconscious, with his heavily scratched and bitten back facing the clearing. Macavity stood by Munkustrap's head. Misto looked at Macavity and smiled with pride, Munkustrap had put up a fair fight. Scratches oozing with blood covered Macavity but that didn't seem to bother him. Macavity's silver eyes scanned the collected crowed of Jellicles.

"Where is she?!" Macavity screamed when he saw she wasn't there. Tugger, who had Electra and Etcetera holding onto his legs, stood proudly.

"We won't give her up!" He announced. The other Jellicles were surprised, since when had the Rum Tum Tugger been so serious. Mistoffelees startled when he felt a paw touch his arm, he calmed down when he saw it was Jenny. She was extremely pale as she checked over the small wound on his head.

"You're okay," She whispered, Skimble wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. Macavity snarled and crouched beside Munkustrap, prodding at the Jellicle protector cruelly.

"Why not give her up if it means the survival of your family?" Macavity growled, looking up from Munkustrap.

"Because she is our family!" Tugger growled back. Macavity leapt down from his spot on the tyre and stalked over to Tugger.

"So, brother, you are willing to let them all die for one single kit?" Macavity snarled. Tugger hissed.

"Don't call me that." He hissed. Macavity laughed evilly and looked back at Munkustrap, who still hadn't moved.

"How about I kill our older brother just to show you I'm serious?" Macavity snarled. Misto watched as Tugger's eyes widened in fear.

"She isn't here!" Misto called boldly, getting to his feet. Macavity looked at the small conjuring cat and stalked over to him.

"What?" Macavity hissed. Mistoffelees smiled smugly.

"She isn't here!" Misto repeated. Macavity growled and struck the small tuxedo cat across the face, sending him stumbling backwards. A pair of strong arms caught Misto, Misto looked back and saw Alonzo glaring at Macavity. Macavity marched up to Misto and grabbed him by the throat, pulling him out of Alonzo's grip. Macavity glared at the small magic tom, at the three cuts on his white face now oozing blood. Macavity tightened his grip on the Tom's throat, making him squirm and whimper. Macavity was tackled off the small tuxedo cat. Tugger growled as he was yanked off Macavity. Tugger was thrown back into the crowd and he immediately went to Misto's side. Macavity snarled before turning and leaving. Tugger offered Misto a paw and helped him up.

"Tugger, I need your help!" Jenny called out. Tugger left to go to Jenny, who was kneeling by Munkustrap's side. Tugger and Skimble helped carry Munkustrap to the infirmary.

"C'mon, Shorty, you need to get checked out as well," Misto turned around to see Alonzo standing behind him. Misto nodded silently, Alonzo put his arm around the young Tom's shoulders, and they both walked to the infirmary.

Mali tore through the streets and alleys, trying to put as much distance as possible between her and the junk yard. Tears pricked at her eyes as she thought of her Misto. Mali skidded to a halt as she approached her family's house.

"Oh, no!" She breathed and ducked behind a bin. Macavity's henchmen were around her house. Mali waited for the opportune moment before racing across the street, leaping the fence and sliding into the open door just before it shut. Mali, breathing heavily, looked outside and saw the hench-cats staring at her from the other side of the fence.

"Oh, no, Molly, you need to go outside!" Mali jumped away from the hands that tried to pick her up.

"Oh, Everlasting Cat, no!" Mali cried out as the hands managed to grab her. Mali attached herself to Tom's arm.

"Grandma's here, you need to go outside!" Mali spotted the old lady sitting at the table, watching the scene before her.

"Why did you have to come today, you old bat?!" Mali yowled. Tom tried to pull Mali off his arm.

"Please, no!" Mali pleaded. Tom shook his arm, trying to detach the cat. Mali gripped his shirt tighter, fear starting to rise within her.

"Please!" Mali whispered. Tom managed to detach her and placed her outside. Mali quickly ran, leaping over the fence, racing across town trying to escape those who followed her.

"Buster!" She hissed as she quickly changed direction to run toward his house, he'd help her. She was running through the alley when she was suddenly thrown to the ground by a large weight. Mali cried out in panic as she struggled to rise to her paws again.

"MISTO!" She screamed seconds before everything went dark.

Mistoffelees looked up, his face suddenly gone pale.

"What is it?" Munkustrap asked weakly from where he lay in the infirmary.

"Mali!" Misto whispered. Munkustrap sat up.

"What?" He asked, making sure he heard right.

"Mali screamed out my name…I need to find her!" Misto raced out of the infirmary, ignoring Munkustrap's alarmed call. Misto ran through the streets. He had to find her! He ran to her family's house but he couldn't sense her there, so he followed her scent but had some trouble following it because it was marred by the scent of hench-cats. Misto came to an alley and he immediately knew this was where the call came from. He sniffed around and fell to his knees with a startled cry when he found Mali's collar, covered in blood. He picked it up in his trembling paws and held it to his chest before sobbing.

"Mali," He sobbed.

Mali gave a weak groan as she came to. Her head was throbbing painfully as she pushed herself up so she could look around. She was in a dark, cold, wet room with no window.

"Fantastic," She muttered. The door to her little room opened.

"Macavity!" Mali hissed, her tail immediately puffing up. Macavity sauntered in and walked straight up to Mali. He placed his paw on her face.

"You are mated to one of the most annoying little brats ever." Macavity seethed. Mali snarled.

"I swear if you touched one fur on him…!" Mali threatened. Macavity laughed before swiftly delivering a slap to her right cheek. Mali growled as she landed on the floor.

"My dear brothers were all about protecting you; you know…it was quite sickening." Macavity continued. Mali unsheathed her claws and flew at him, Macavity dodged her attack and retaliated. Cries and screams of pain echoed throughout the abandoned warehouse.

Misto ran through the alleys, terror tearing at his insides, Mali's bloodied collar clutched in his left paw.

"Mali!" Misto yelled out. "Mali, answer me, please!" Misto continued running through the streets. He came across a group of Pollicles as he was running.

"Have any of you seen a small silver cat with black stripes?!" Misto asked, panicked. Usually he wouldn't do this but it was Mali. The Pollicles laughed and rolled around. Misto gave a cry of heartbreak and went to run on. He was made to stop when a paw landed on his tail.

"Ya wouldn't be talkin' bout Mali would ya?" Misto glanced around and saw it was the Pollicle that Mali had saved. The other Pollicles stopped laughing and stared at Buster.

"Buster, what choo on bout?" Buster barked at them to be quiet.

"I can't find her!" Misto cried out as he turned to face Buster. Buster frowned. Mistoffelees held out her bloodied collar.

"I found this." Buster the bulldog Pollicle sniffed it.

"Gah, tis the 'Hidden Paws' scent." Misto collapsed to his knees with a pained cry.

"He's taken her!" He groaned. "No, she should've been safe when she ran!" Buster stared at the small tuxedo cat who was now crying openly.

"C'mon, kitty, let's get ya back to ya junkyard." Buster nudged the cat with his nose. Misto stood up and reluctantly followed Buster.

A bruised, scratched and bitten Munkustrap was practically in a panic when they arrived back.

"Misto!" Munkustrap cried out in relief. His eyes narrowed when he caught sight of Buster.

"Aren't you Buster?" Munk asked. Buster nodded.

"I returned ya kitty, ma sorry bout Mali…ma look out fer her." Munkustrap nodded sadly.

"Thank you," He murmured. Buster nodded and left. Munkustrap wrapped his arms around the shaking cat. Misto began crying as soon as he was embraced in Munkustrap's arms.

"H-He's got her!" Misto sobbed. "I should never have told her to run!" Munkustrap pulled back so he could stare at Misto.

"What?" He asked. Misto held out Mali's bloodied collar. "I found it in an alley. Buster said it had Macavity's scent on it." Munkustrap took the collar from him with trembling paws.

"Mali," He murmured, Misto and Munkustrap both looked at each other. Misto's and Munkustrap's green eyes both filled with tears.

"We're not going to find her alive…are we?" Misto asked quietly. Munkustrap sighed and wiped his eyes.

"I don't know."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

I know my Jellicle mating dance is a bit off but I needed it to be a little more in the 'ohh' factor…

Please please please Read and REVIEW…the more reviews the quicker the chapters appear.

Luv HGP!


	4. Found?

Griddlebone walked into the cell of their newest prisoner. She closed the door behind her and looked around the darkened cell.

"Come on, pretty, I know you are here." Griddlebone called out. A pair of watery blue eyes appeared in the shadows.

"Leave me alone," a voice said miserably. Griddlebone sat down on a dry patch of the floor and stared at the pair of blue eyes staring intently at her.

"Come on out, kitten, I'm not going to hurt you." Griddlebone said softly. A bitter laugh sounded from the shadows.

"Yeah, well, excuse me for not believing you." Griddlebone looked at the blue eyes staring miserably at her.

"What do you want, kitten?" Griddlebone asked gently. There was a moment's pause.

"I wanna go home." Griddlebone nodded. Slowly the kitten edged its way into the light. Griddlebone winced at the state the kitten was in. She was covered in scratches and blood. She was limping slightly as she kept her swollen right front paw off the ground.

"Is that all you want?" Griddlebone asked. The kitten's bottom lip trembled as she struggled to contain the tears.

"I want my dad, mum and Misto." The kitten whimpered. Griddlebone noticed that the cat was probably just out of kitten hood.

"Misto?" Griddlebone asked. The cat nodded.

"What's your name?" Griddlebone asked the silver cat.

"Mali," Mali looked up at Griddlebone.

"You're Griddlebone, right?" Mali asked hoarsely. Griddlebone nodded. Mali lay on the floor, exhausted.

"You have powers, don't you?" Griddlebone asked. Mali rolled her eyes to stare at Griddlebone before rolling them back to stare into space. Griddlebone took that as a yes.

"Griddlebone, what are you doing?" Mali hissed and retreated back into the shadows as Macavity entered the room.

"Talking to the prisoner, Mac, what else?" Griddlebone said slowly as she got to her feet. Macavity jerked his head.

"Go," He growled. Griddlebone frowned and left, she stood outside the door and listened to Macavity.

"Use your power!" Macavity growled at the kitten.

"No!" Mali said stubbornly. Cries of pain floated from the room. Griddlebone sighed and left.

It had been three months since Mali had gone missing and the chance of finding her alive was slimming. Munkustrap had slipped into, what could only be described as, a deep depression. Mistoffelees had just gotten a lot quieter and spent a lot of time in his tunnel. Demeter was never far away from Bombalurina as she tended to burst into tears.

"Hey, Munk," Tugger said softly as he slipped his way into Munkustrap's den. Munkustrap was staring at Mali's cushion, he allowed Misto to keep her collar.

"What do you want, Tugger?" Munkustrap asked hoarsely.

"Bro, it's been three months, you need to stop doing this." Munkustrap shook his head.

"I won't give up on her." Tugger sighed.

"Look, Munkus, I miss her too but Ma…" Munkustrap gave a slight hiss.

"Don't say her name…please." Munkustrap mumbled. Tugger sat beside his brother.

"Munkus, we need to let Mali go." Tugger said quietly. Munkustrap raised his green eyes to look at the ceiling.

"I should've been there to save her!" Munkustrap sobbed. Tugger wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulders, pulling him close.

"Munk, you were out cold when she ran." Munkustrap shook his head, tears pouring down his pale cheeks.

"I'm her father; I have to be there for her." Munkustrap muttered. Tugger sighed.

"Mali ran to save us all, you were knocked unconscious trying to save us." Tugger said. "She is just like you and you know that you wouldn't want someone to be like you are now." Munkustrap turned his head away.

"Can you leave?" Munkustrap asked quietly. Tugger harrumphed and left. Tugger went to find Misto. Tugger weaved his way into Mistoffelees tunnel. A pair of green eyes shone in the darkness.

"Hey, Tugger," Misto greeted quietly. Misto moved so Tugger could sit next to him. Tugger flinched when he saw Mali's collar in Misto's paws.

"You still miss her?" Misto stared at Tugger as if he was insane.

"She is the first kitten I loved and the only one I will ever love." Misto answered. Tugger sighed.

"Yeah, I miss our princess too." He admitted. Misto gave a faint smile.

"Princess?" He asked. Tugger nodded.

"She was a sweet little thing, different from the other kittens, she was more mature and had a better understanding of things." Tugger said. He startled when Misto gave a small hiss.

"She _**is**_ a sweet little thing," Misto corrected him. Tugger sighed.

"Yeah, sorry, slip of the tongue." Misto nodded absently.

Griddlebone walked into Mali's cell and was greeted by a pair of annoyed blue eyes staring at her.

"Go away!" Mali hissed. Griddlebone stared at the small, starved form and sat on the floor next to it. She reached her paws out and grabbed the small cat. Mali gave an annoyed yowl as she was lifted into the air and placed on Griddlebone's lap. Mali glared up at her pathetically. Griddlebone stroked the cat's head. Mali yanked herself out of Griddlebone's arms and crept back into her corner. Griddlebone gave the small kitten an annoyed scowl before she left. Mali stayed hunched over in the corner; she placed her paws over her ears as Macavity's ruse to get her to use her magic began again.

"_What do you want?_" His voice hissed in her ear even though he wasn't there.

"Leave me alone." Mali snarled.

"_What do you want?_" He repeated over and over until Mali snapped.

"I WANT TO GO HOME!" She howled. Griddlebone winced as she heard the howl. Macavity let out a snarl of anger.

"Why won't she use her magic?" Macavity growled.

"That's it, I'm done with her!" Griddlebone was startled as she followed Macavity to her cell. She immediately regretted following him as Macavity began beating the kitten with everything at hand. Mali was practically screaming in pain as Macavity went on with his vicious assault. He grabbed something, Griddlebone wasn't sure what, and hit Mali repeatedly with it on the back. Mali let out her loudest screams yet.

"What the bloody hell is goin' on?" They heard humans yelling. Macavity dropped what he was holding and grabbed Griddlebone's paw, dragging her away.

"What about Mali?" Griddlebone asked.

"Leave her!" Macavity growled. "She's as good as dead anyway." Griddlebone swallowed deeply as she followed Macavity.

Two humans walked into the warehouse, shining the torch around.

"What was that?" The smaller male asked. The taller one shrugged.

"It sounded like an animal." The smaller one continued.

"Michael, be quiet." The tall one sighed annoyed.

"Sorry, Trent." They came to a single room where the door was ajar. Trent pushed it open, his hand immediately flying to his mouth.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" He gasped and bolted. Michael looked to find what he saw and saw a small bloodied cat in the corner. Michael gave a small gasp and walked toward it. Its tiny figure was covered in scratches and lacerations, some new and some old. One of its legs was at a funny angle.

"Who would do that to a cat?" Trent panted as he walked back into the room, pale. Michael was taken aback as he found a pulse on the kitten. It looked like it was having difficulty breathing. Michael softly picked it up and wrapped it in Trent's jumper.

"We need to get it help." Michael said gently.

Mali struggled to open her eyes as the prodding and poking continued.

"Leave me alone!" She cried and tried to claw at Macavity. Her paws were stopped midway.

"Spinal damage, broken right front paw, broken ribs," Mali barely heard the voice but she knew it was human. She managed to open her eyes and was almost immediately blinded by a bright white light. A mask was placed on her face.

"Breathe, kitty," A soft voice said. Mali soon blacked out.

"Whoa, hey, hey, silver's comin' to!" Percy, a black cat, looked to Cinnamon, the annoying light brown cat making the racket. Percy sighed and looked at the small silver cat with black stripes which was definitely starting to wake up. A pair of terrified blue eyes soon met with Percy's golden ones.

"W-where am I?" Silver whimpered. Percy walked to the edge of his cage that was pressed up against Silver's cage.

"At the vets, gorgeous," Cinnamon answered when Percy went to open his mouth. Percy stared at Cinnamon until he looked away.

"What's your name, sweetie?" Percy asked the small silver gently. The Silver thought for a moment before panic spread across her features.

"I-I don't know!" She cried out. Percy frowned.

"Do you remember what happened to you?" He asked gently. She shook her head frantically.

"Hey, Silver, calm yourself." The silver cat looked up at him.

"Silver?" She asked quietly. Percy shrugged.

"It's just something we called you." Silver settled down and lay on the bottom of her cage. She was covered in bandages and had a bucket on her head.

"Go to sleep, Silver, it'll make things easier," Percy suggested, indicating to his own bad leg. Silver nodded and closed her eyes. A pair of emerald green eyes was in her dreams but she could never find out whose they were.

"Hey, Silver, a family is here for ya!" Cinnamon hissed one morning. Silver opened her eyes.

"What?" She asked sleepily.

"I heard da vet's talkin', a family is comin' to get ya." Silver looked at Percy, who smiled encouragingly.

"B-but…" Silver knew that she was well enough to go; her broken front paw was now healed and now so was most of her wounds.

"It'll be fine, Silver." Percy said quietly, curling back up. Silver frowned.

"If you say so." Silver muttered.

Later that afternoon the family came for Silver. There was the mum, the dad and four kids…two were teens and the other two were kits. The mum gave a small smile.

"She's perfect."

"Perfect?" Cinnamon scoffed. Silver turned to Cinnamon.

"Do you want me to come over there and strangle you with your own tail?" Silver warned. Percy chuckled. Silver was picked up and passed around.

"Wow, this is embarrassing." Percy stared at Silver, sighing.

"Thanks you guys," Silver called as they carried her out.

"Anytime, princess." Percy called back out. Something struck at Silver's memory, why was that nickname so familiar?

Silver was soon taken home with this family. She was treated perfectly fine the first few days but then the family began to get bored with her.

It was a few weeks into her stay with this family when she bolted outside, narrowly avoiding a high heel thrown at her. Silver curled up under a tree, trying to keep dry from the rain. Silver sighed and looked back at the house, the cold was making her back left leg ache. She hated it here. Mali sniffled, she always had the feeling she belonged somewhere else.

Munkustrap sat at the base of the oak tree in the park. It was the same one he and Mali sat under and talked on the day he officially became her father. He turned his eyes towards a light pole where a poster was taped to, but because of all the rain the colours were run and it was no longer readable, but Munkustrap knew what it was. The family had put it up five months ago when Mali went missing. No one had ever called and Munkustrap knew that they never would. Munkustrap felt alone without her, he and Demeter had drifted apart since Mali had disappeared. Munkustrap sighed sadly and lay down in the shade.

Buster walked down the streets around dusk. He stopped suddenly and sniffed the air. He knew that scent. Buster followed the scent until he came to a house. He peered in a gap in the fence. His heart raced when he spotted a small cat curled under the tree. Buster pushed the gate open. The cat freaked out when she saw him.

"Oi, what's wrong, kitty?" Buster asked, taken aback.

"G-Get away!" She stuttered. "I-I can't fight back!" Buster sat down, shocked.

"Ma not gonna fight ya, Mali." Buster said quietly.

"Mali?" She asked quietly. Buster nodded.

"Dat's ya name." She hesitated.

"I don't know what my name is." She said quietly.

"WHERE IS THAT DUMB CAT?" A scream came from inside. Buster saw her shake immediately.

"C'mon, Mali," Buster murmured as he headed toward the gate. Buster turned back and noticed that she was having difficulty running.

"Whaz wrong with ya leg?" He asked, noting that her back left leg was stiff and wasn't bending. She looked back at her leg and looked back at Buster.

"I have some damage to my spine…my back leg is somewhat lame because of it." She explained.

"Climb on ma back, Mali." Buster said, lowering himself so she could get on.

"Mali?" She asked once more. Buster looked back as the cat grabbed onto his collar.

"What dey call ya?" Buster asked. She rolled her eyes.

"They call me cat, idiot, loser but my friends from the vet called me Silver." Buster nodded.

"Alright, ma call ya Silver den." Silver gave a small cry of fear as Buster started running.

"What is this place?" Silver asked as they reached the junk yard. Buster looked over his shoulder at her.

"Jellicle junk yard.' He answered gruffly.

"Jellicle?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah, yer one of dem." He replied.

"Ey, Buster!" Buster turned around and saw Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer walking up to him.

"Oi, innit dat Mali?" Mungojerrie asked in shock as he spotted the cat on Buster's back.

"Oi don't believe it," Rumpleteazer said breathlessly.

"Oi, Munkustrap!" Buster called out. Munkustrap appeared from around one of the junk piles, followed by Tugger. Munkustrap gave a small smile when he saw Buster. He had become a friend of the Jellicles, coming around every so often to see if they had any news on Mali. Buster lowered himself to the ground and Munkustrap froze when he saw the cat on his back.

"Mali?" He whispered, unbelieving. Tugger startled.

"Princess?" The silver cat looked at Munkustrap nervously as she climbed off Buster's back. Munkustrap ran forward, hugging the cat tightly.

"I thought I lost you," He whispered in her torn ear.

"Uh, Munk, she don't know us." Buster said. Munkustrap pulled back and looked at Buster.

"What?" He asked.

"I don't know any of you." Silver said. Munkustrap turned his face away as he got to his feet.

"Excuse me," He mumbled before he ran off. Silver put her paw up and went to call out to him when Tugger put his paws on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry," Silver said. Tugger sighed sadly.

"Never mind," He said. "It's just a shock to him…you're back but you aren't."

"She gets called Silver." Buster added before he said goodbye and left. Silver stared at the growing group. Tugger took her smaller paw in his own and led her forward. Silver was hugged repeatedly by a lot of cats she didn't know. She came face to face to a tuxedo cat with bright green eyes, who was struggling not to cry.

"Mali," He whispered. Silver looked up to Tugger who nodded.

"I'm sorry…I don't know you." Tugger winced and Silver felt like her heart broke when the small tuxedo cat bolted off.

"Mali, what's wrong with your leg?" Silver turned around.

"Jennyanydots," Tugger whispered in her ear.

"Um, I have some damage to my spine, making my back left leg somewhat lame." Everyone was appalled.

"Do you remember what happened to you, lass?"

"Skimbleshanks," Tugger murmured to her. Silver shook her head.

"No, all I remember is waking up at the vets." Silver said slowly. A black and gold queen walked through the crowd to stand in front of Silver; she shakily raised a paw and placed it against Silver's cheek before crumpling into the scarlet queens arms and crying.

"Demeter and Bombalurina," Tugger murmured. Over the next few days Silver learnt of everybody. The weeks went pass and she started to learn about herself…about Mali. She was sitting with Tugger one afternoon, trying to understand everything.

"Didn't you come looking for Mali…for me?" Silver asked. Tugger nodded.

"Of course we did, for months we searched but we never found any trace of you." Silver nodded, trying to remember but all she got was static. Silver sighed and looked at the small tuxedo cat sadly making his way across the clearing.

"I wish I could remember," Silver murmured. Tugger smiled at her. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Silver," A hesitant voice floated into the infirmary, which was where she was staying. She looked up and saw Munkustrap standing in the doorway.

"Hi, Munkustrap." She said softly. Munkustrap sat next to her and examined her. She was covered in scars but her fur hid them mostly.

"I-I hope I'm not intruding by staying here." Silver said. Munkustrap shook his head.

"Of course not, sweetie," Munkustrap's breath caught in his throat as those blue eyes he had missed for all those months met his green ones.

"I wish I could remember…for all of you." Munkustrap leapt back as Silver's paws started glowing. Silver looked down and cried out in fear. Munkustrap went back to her side and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's your power, Silver, it's you." Munkustrap whispered reassuringly.

"P-Power?" She asked. Munkustrap nodded. Silver's paws stopped glowing and she felt exhausted.

"Go to sleep," Munkustrap said gently, laying her out on her bed. Silver gave him a faint smile as she closed her eyes. Munkustrap headed toward the door.

"Thanks, Dad," She murmured. Munkustrap froze and turned back, but Silver was already asleep.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Next chapter…is Mali beginning to remember who she is?

Please please please READ AND REVIEW…I know a fair few of you are reading this, c'mon it only takes a few seconds to review :P

Luv HGP


	5. Kitten talk and nightmares

Days passed and it was a sunny afternoon when Silver was sunning herself with the other female kittens on the roof of a car in the junk yard. Munkustrap was perched in the rocking chair, where Pouncival usually sat during the Jellicle ball, watching over the yard. Silver was dozing and was startled when someone leapt onto the car.

"Toms!" The other queens complained. Silver gave a small gasp and slipped off the car, screaming as she fell. Munkustrap's head whipped toward the source of the scream, Silver was falling from one of the cars perched higher up. He leapt off the chair and quickly went to her side where she landed. Her eyes were closed tightly and it looked like she was having a seizure, her small body writhing. Munkustrap scooped her writhing form into his arms and ran toward the infirmary.

"Jenny!" He shouted as he got closer. Jenny came out and immediately took Silver from Munkustrap's arms and ran inside with her. Tugger ran to Munkustrap's side.

"What happened?" He asked breathlessly.

"She got scared and slipped off the car, she was seizing." Munkustrap said in disbelief. Jenny came out an hour later; Munkustrap and Tugger were both sitting on the ground outside.

"You need to see this," Jenny said, her voice almost bursting with hidden happiness. Tugger and Munkustrap exchanged looks before following her inside. Silver was sitting inside, her head bandaged up, her blue eyes sparkled when Munkustrap and Tugger walked in.

"Dad!" She cried out, flying into Munkustrap's arms.

"M-Mali?" He asked shocked. Mali nodded her head, purring.

"Tugger, get Misto!" Munkustrap said suddenly. Tugger rushed out and returned moments later with the small tuxedo cat.

"Misto," Mali purred as she rushed to his side, nuzzling his head and planting a lick on his nose. Misto was slightly startled but soon realised what had occurred.

"Mali!" He breathed in relief, nuzzling her back affectionately. Munkustrap stared at his now returned daughter in relief but he had some sense of foreboding. Did she remember everything?

"Yes, I remember everything, Munk," Mali said quietly. Munkustrap startled.

"I remember everything Macavity did to me while I was his prisoner." Munkustrap hissed, damn his brother! Mali gave a faint smile at his hiss. Mali sat back down beside him and rubbed her aching back left leg, wincing slightly. Misto stared at her leg, Mali gave a weak smile.

"It hurts sometimes." She muttered. Munkustrap look hesitant.

"What exactly happened to hurt your leg?" Munkustrap asked hesitantly.

"It was the last day that I was there…" Mali gave a small cough. "Macavity had some weird way of trying to get me to release some of my powers but I refused to release my powers, anyway, he had grown tired of me resisting him and decided that I no longer had any use." Mali flexed her back, uncomfortable.

"I don't remember what he was hitting me on the back with but after one of the hits my back burned so badly…he had managed to hit my spine." Mali stopped, letting the other four in the room hiss and growl.

"If I remember right, in the end, I had four broken ribs, a broken front right paw, spinal damage and lameness to my back left leg." Mali counted off, "Not counting all the lacerations, scratches, cuts, gashes and bite marks." Munkustrap wrapped his arms around Mali, breathing heavily, trying to calm himself. Mali leaned her head against his shoulder.

"He didn't try…I mean, he didn't…" Tugger trailed off as he tried to ask Mali if Macavity tried his 'deranged' ways with her. Mali understood and shook her head.

"He tried but he couldn't sit down for about four weeks after he 'attempted'." Mali snickered. Jenny looked slightly confused.

"What?" She asked.

"I scratched him in a place no male cat should be scratched." Mali laughed as she saw Misto, Tugger and Munk wince. Jenny shook her head, Mali yawned and stretched out. Munkustrap rubbed her back as she dozed off. Misto looked at Jenny.

"Can I stay with her?" He asked. Jenny nodded.

"Of course, dear," Munkustrap rubbed Mali's ears before leaving, taking Tugger with him. Misto lay beside Mali and smiled at her peaceful face. He fell into his first uninterrupted, peaceful sleep in months.

Mistoffelees stretched and yawned when he was woken by something soft flicking into him. He glanced to see what infuriating thing woke him, his heart beat quickly when he saw it was Mali's tail. She was back and she was with him. Mali was still sleeping, her tail flicking in her dream. Misto lay back down and curled into her side. That was how Jenny found them when she came in that morning, both asleep and curled close together, both of their tails had entwined during the night-silver and midnight black. Jenny knelt beside Mali and started looking over her head wound. Mali's eyes snapped open and she swung a paw, narrowly missing Jenny. Her eyes became less crazed as she realised where she was.

"Oh, Jenny, I'm so sorry," Mali rushed; horrified that she had just taken a swing at Jenny. Jenny waved it off.

"It's understandable, my dear, with what you've been through." Jenny said softly. Misto pushed himself up from the floor.

"What's happening?" He asked sleepily.

"Nothing, dearie," Jenny said lightly. Mali sighed and sat perfectly still as Jenny looked over the cut on her head. Jenny finished checking over the wound and told Mali that she could go. She and Misto quickly made their way out the infirmary.

"Mali!" Mali struggled to breathe as she was caught in a tight hug.

"Hi, Mum," Mali gasped. Demeter hugged her tighter. "Mum…can't…breathe!" Demeter gave a small oops and let her go. Misto took Mali's silver-black paw in his own pitch black paw and held it tightly. Munkustrap and Tugger appeared by Demeter's and Bombalurina's side.

"Come on, we have something to show you!" Tugger said cheerfully. Mali looked at him suspiciously. Tugger grabbed her paw and led her away, she dragged Misto along with her. They went to Munkustrap's den, the stripped car.

"Okay, we're back at Munk's den…" Mali said slowly. Tugger popped the boot.

"Correction, this is part your and Misto's den and part Munkustrap's den," Tugger laughed. Misto and Mali both checked out their den, it was cut off from the rest of the car, complete with Mali's red cushion in the boot.

"We figured you'd need your own den." Munkustrap shrugged. Mali grinned and threw herself into Munkustrap's chest.

"Thanks, Dad," She murmured. Misto sat quietly in the boot, he was pleased. Later that night, after he had gotten of protection duty, Munkustrap leapt into his den. He listened to Mali and Misto talking to each other, occasionally hearing a peal of laughter from Mali. He closed his eyes with a smile on his face. His daughter was home.

Mali calmed down a lot over the next few months, not really freaking out when woken. Plato and Victoria had had their first little of kittens, Olivia and Leeway, Olivia looked like her mother, pure white, while Leeway looked like Plato. Pouncival and Jemima had their first litter a month or so later, Sillabub and Carbuckety, Sillabub was the spitting image of her mother and Carbuckety looked like his father, right down to the light brown patch over his left eye. Misto watched as Mali lay on the boot of the car, her black striped silver tail dangling over the edge. Mali looked at her tail, a smile on her face, as her nieces and nephews tried to get her tail.

"She's good with them, isn't she?" Misto looked up to see Munkustrap come to sit beside him. Misto smiled and nodded.

"Hey, Munk, if you don't mind me asking…have you and Demeter thought of having kits?" Munk shook his head.

"No, Misto, Mali is our only daughter." Munkustrap sighed. Misto looked at him.

"You want more kits?" He asked. Munkustrap shrugged.

"I like the daughter I have now." He answered.

"Are you and Mali thinking of having your own little magic kits?" Munkustrap asked. Misto blushed furiously.

"I-I…we haven't discussed it." Misto looked back at Mali who was running away from the kittens, laughing. The kittens bolted after her.

"Got you, Aunt Mali!" Carbuckety cried out as he jumped onto her back. Sillabub, Olivia and Leeway jumped onto her as well. Mali fell to her chest on the ground, laughing. The kittens scrambled over her back. Mali's ears pricked and she quickly pushed the kittens behind her, standing in front of them, her arms spread out protectively.

"Macavity!" She hissed. The ginger cat appeared from behind a junk pile and grabbed Demeter, who was walking by, she screamed when he grabbed her.

"Run back and get Munkustrap," Mali whispered to the kittens, they nodded and quickly ran back. Mali slunk around the junk pile.

"Let her go, Macavity!" Mali heard her father's voice command.

"Don't come any nearer, brother, unless you want me to cut her little throat." Mali peered around the junk pile and saw Macavity had one of his claws on Demeter's throat. Macavity flinched when he felt a very sharp claw come to rest on his throat, on his jugular.

"Let her go or die!" A warning was hissed in his ear. Macavity let go of Demeter, who stumbled forward into Munkustrap's arms. Mali leapt in front of Macavity, taking a protective stance over the kittens, who had returned when Munk had. His silver eyes widened in surprise when he saw her.

"You!" He hissed. "I thought I killed you!" Mali gave a humourless smile.

"It takes a lot more than that to get me to leave my family." She growled. The kittens trembled behind her. Macavity's eyes roved up and down her slim frame. Mali hissed and took a warning step forward. Macavity's eyes focused on her back left leg, which she had stepped forward with.

"It seems you didn't leave completely undamaged." Mali winced.

"Mali!" Macavity looked over Mali's shoulder. He stepped closer.

"You are still one gorgeous queen," Mali unsheathed her claws and held them up.

"Do you really not want to sit down for the next four weeks?" Mali hissed.

"Macavity!" The cries were heard about the junk yard.

"Mali!" Mali flinched when she heard her father's worried shout, she and Macavity were getting too close for comfort. Macavity seized that moment to kick out at Mali's lame leg, making her collapse to the ground crying out in pain. Misto leapt in front of her, teeth bared, his paws glowing with power. Macavity eyed him wearily before bolting. Misto turned around and helped Mali up, she struggled to put any weight on her back left leg. Munkustrap, who had passed Demeter to Bombalurina, scooped Mali into his arms and carried her back to her den, Misto close by his elbow. Munkustrap set Mali down on her cushion, her face was contorted in pain. She gave a pain filled yowl when he gingerly touched the joint in her leg. Jenny and Jelly appeared.

"Are you okay, dear?" Jelly asked worriedly as Jenny looked over her swollen joint.

"It'll be fine," Mali panted, "I just need to rest it." Jenny nodded sympathetically and left.

"That was foolish, Mali." Munkustrap said after they had left. Mali gave a weak grin.

"Just doing what you would've done, Dad." She said. Munkustrap sighed and smiled, there was no getting past that. Munkustrap let them rest.

"Hey, Mali," Misto said quietly as they lay together on cushion. Mali opened a blue eye and looked at him.

"Yes?" She asked. Mistoffelees hesitated.

"Do you want your own kittens?" He asked slowly. Both of Mali's eyes were on him now, wide with surprise.

"What?" She asked, shocked. Misto gave a small embarrassed cough.

"Do you want your own kittens?" He asked. Mali gave a small smile.

"One day," She answered. "Not now, I'm happy playing with my nieces and nephews and being the doting Aunt, but one day." Misto smiled and curled contently into her side. Mali put her head beside his and smiled contently.

"Hey, Mist, come on," Mali laughed as Misto padded up to her as they walked through the park. He gave her a loving smile.

"Aw, you kittens," Mali rolled her eyes.

"Jeez, thanks, Dad." Munkustrap and Demeter were walking a little distance behind them. Mistoffelees stopped when Mali stopped suddenly, her ears twitching. Without word she ran toward the edge of the park. Misto looked back at Munkustrap, who looked confused, before running after her. Mali had stopped in front of an alley, crouched low. Misto was about to run pass her when she grabbed his tail.

"Hang tight, Mist," She murmured. She and Misto peered into the alley, where the sound of hisses and growls were echoing from. A large Pollicle, a pit-bull by the look of it, had a limp, black mass hanging from his huge jaws. A sandy coloured mass lay lifelessly behind them. Mali looked at Misto, her eyes wide, he nodded and they both jumped into the alley and onto the pit-bull. The Pollicle yelped and let go of the furry mass it was holding, Mali and Misto leapt off its face and hissed at it. The Pollicle ran away, tail in between his legs. Mali went to go investigate the black furry mass that had been in the Pollicles mouth. She sniffed it and nudged it with her nose, turning it over. She gasped and leapt back, before going back to the black cat's side. A pair of gold eyes stared back at her.

"That you, Silver?" Percy asked, his voice quiet. Mali nudged at his side.

"Aw, Percy," She whimpered. Mali gasped, suddenly realising something.

"Is Cinnamon okay?" Percy whispered, only having the strength to do so. Mali looked over at Misto who was by Cinnamon's side. Misto nodded in her direction.

"Mali!" Mali raised her head to look at Munkustrap and Demeter who had arrived at the alley.

"Dad, we need to get him to Jenny!" Mali's voice shook, she knew Percy was in a very very bad way. Munkustrap went to help Mali as Demeter went to check on the cat Misto was next to. Munkustrap helped carry Percy back to the yard as the limping Cinnamon was assisted by Misto and Demeter. Demeter ran ahead to get Jenny. Munkustrap set Percy down in the infirmary once they had arrived in the junk yard. Jenny shook her head, her face grim, as she looked over Percy.

"I don't think he'll make it, dearies, his injuries are too severe for me to treat." Mali looked at her, her heart thumping in her chest.

"Can we get him to a vet or something?" She asked worriedly. Jenny shook her head silently. Mali knelt by Percy's side. The golden orbs stared at her.

"So, you remembered who you were?" Percy asked weakly. Mali nodded.

"Good for you, princess." Percy rolled his head to look over at Cinnamon, who had passed out.

"Is the idiot going to be okay?" Percy asked. Mali nodded.

"You saved his life, Percy," Mali told him quietly. Percy looked at her.

"He told Misto," Percy gave a weak smile and coughed. Cinnamon had told Misto that they had been wandering down the alley when the Pollicle attacked them, Cinnamon ignored Percy's warnings and attacked the Pollicle. The Pollicle quickly got a head up on Cinnamon when Percy attacked the Pollicle, clawing at his face. Cinnamon was thrown aside and into a wall as the Pollicle attacked Percy. Percy was thrown from the Pollicle's face and onto the ground where the Pollicle proceeded to grab Percy in his mouth. Mali flinched when Percy coughed.

"I'm not gonna make it, am I?" Percy asked.

"Yes, you will," Mali looked up to the doorway to see Tantomile standing there.

"You and Mistoffelees can heal him together," Tantomile explained as she walked closer.

"Single, you can not, together you can." She said wisely. Mali looked at Misto, who was kneeling on the other side of Percy. Mali held her paws above Percy's chest, Misto placed his paws on top of hers. They both looked at each other once more before closing their eyes. Munkustrap watched as they both began to have a faint glow around them, it travelled through their bodies and down through their paws. Munkustrap was shocked to see Misto's and Mali's eyes both open and their eyes looked skywards. The glow disappeared and Misto and Mali both fell to their sides, unconscious. Percy gave a gasp and sat up, Jenny went to his side immediately and began checking him over.

"His wounds aren't life threatening any more," She said, shocked. Percy looked to Mali, who was out of it. The larger silver and black tabby took Mali into his arms and carried her out of the infirmary before shortly returning to carry the small black tuxedo cat, who Mali called Misto, and carrying him out of there.

"Rest, dear." Jenny told Percy softly. Percy looked over at Cinnamon, who had curled up in the corner.

"Will Silv…Mali and the other cat be okay?" Percy asked. Jenny nodded, seeming somewhat flustered.

"Oh, yes, dear, nothing to worry about," She said lightly. "Sometimes the magic leaves Misto and Mali quite exhausted." Percy frowned.

Mali curled up in the large cat bed at her family's house. Munkustrap settled in beside her. The family had been extremely happy to get her back; they were quite worried about her back leg though.

"What did Old Deuteronomy say about Percy and Cinnamon staying in the junk yard?" Mali asked as she watched Munkustrap settle.

"He said it was fine," Munkustrap yawned. "They helped you out through a tough time and they seem trustworthy." Mali smiled and closed her eyes. Munkustrap looked at her.

"I've heard you and Misto have been discussing kittens," Munkustrap said slowly. Mali's eyes snapped open and her face flushed.

"Well, yes," She stuttered. "He asked if I wanted to have kittens, I told him I was happy being the doting Aunt for the others." Munkustrap gave a small snigger.

"Oh, shut it, Dad," She murmured. Munkustrap stared at her.

"Excuse me?" He asked. Mali looked up at him, alarmed, she relaxed when she saw a smile on his face. He grabbed her head in a headlock and knuckled her ears. Mali pulled herself out of it and pouted as she pushed down the mo-hawk that Munkustrap had just managed to create.

"Sheesh, thanks." They both lay down on their cat bed and soon fell asleep.

_A flash of claws and screams echoed through the night. _

_Macavity's evil laugh rang through her head, at his feet laid the bloodied bodies of Munkustrap and Mistoffelees._

_Pain shocked through her body._

"_I'm sorry, dear, you've lost the kitten," Jenny's voice echoed through her head._

Mali's eyes snapped open, Munkustrap was staring worriedly at her. He had woken up to her whimpering and when she had startled awake her tail was puffed up and her hackles were raised.

"What is it?" Munkustrap asked worriedly. Mali told him of her nightmare.

"Its okay, Ma, it's just a nightmare," He reassured her gently. Mali laid her head back onto her paws and sighed, giving a slight shudder. Munkustrap lay beside her and rested his head on her back as a sign of reassurance that he was there.

Munkustrap watched worriedly as Mali nuzzled Misto, she had been spooked by that dream she had.

Next chapter: Will Mali's dream come true?

Please please please X 1000000 READ AND REVIEW people!

I know there are at least 10 of you reading this, it only takes a few seconds to review by pressing that button there and saying a few words…

Luv HGP


	6. Takeover!

The days passed quickly and soon the warmer months had turned cold.

Mali was curled up with Misto in their den late one night when screams were heard throughout the junkyard. Mali jumped up, startled. Munkustrap leapt through the hole in his den and ran pass the boot.

"Stay in the boot!" Munkustrap commanded the two cats. Misto and Mali retreated into one of the corners of the boot, staring wearily at the door. Both of their tails found one another as did their paws. They huddled together as they heard loud yowling and screams. The two stared at the boot, both jumping when it suddenly flew open. Mali hissed when she saw that they were Macavity's henchmen. They dragged Misto and Mali from the boot and to a larger den where a lot of the Jellicles already were. Mali stumbled forward into Tugger's arms. Misto took her paw. Mali looked over Tugger's shoulder and took a list of everyone who was there.

Skimble, Jenny, Jelly, Cori, Tant, Electra, Etcetera, Jemima, Demeter, Bombalurina, Pouncival, Tumblebrutus, Plato, Victoria, Cassandra, Tugger, Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer, Admetus, Alonzo, Percy, Cinnamon, and the four kittens, Olivia, Leeway, Carbuckety and Sillabub were there.

"Where's Dad?" Mali whispered, noting he wasn't there.

"Out there with Macavity," The wounded Alonzo rasped. Mali shuddered as she sat down on the floor of the large den. The door to the den flew open and eight hench-cats stood in the doorway. They grabbed Tugger, Mali, Misto, Demeter and Skimble and dragged them out to the courtyard. Mali fell to her knees beside the wounded Munkustrap, he turned his head to look at her before turning his green eyes back to Macavity. Mali got to her feet. Skimble crouched down beside Munkustrap. Macavity looked at Mali, he was literally bouncing with excitement.

"I have something for you," He purred. Mali tilted her head to the side.

"And I wanted witnesses when I showed you." He said, his silver eyes looking to Skimble. A tall, slim, dark gray queen appeared beside Macavity. Mali stared at her, her heart skipped a beat when she reached the queens eyes…the blue eyes…Mali's eyes.

"This is your mother," Macavity laughed. Mali growled at him.

"You told me you killed my parents!" She snarled. Macavity shook his head.

"I lied partly." He said. "I didn't kill your parents but I was responsible for getting you dumped in that alleyway so you would die." Mali looked back at the queen. The queen purred at Munkustrap, who looked at her in disgust.

"Hey, cutie, remember me?" Munkustrap was taken aback.

"No," He said, confused. "Should I?" The queen clicked her fingers.

"Ah, that's right, I had to bewitch you." Munkustrap looked even more confused.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you know our daughter." Mali looked at Munkustrap; he was actually her birth father?

"Yes, Reema, stop teasing them." Macavity said, his eyes focused on his brother's reaction. Reema gave a small pout. Macavity gave a small nod and Mali felt something being clasped on her upper arm. She fell to her knees, feeling completely and utterly exhausted. She turned her head to the left and saw Misto on his knees as well, a silver band clasped around his upper arm.

"Oh, those are magic inhibitors." Macavity explained. "Reema here helped me make them." Mali raised her head to glare at Reema, who seemed completely indifferent. Mali saw the difference between their eyes now. While Mali's was bright and friendly, Reema's were dark and filled with hate.

"Take Munkustrap to his den and keep him there." Macavity began barking orders. Skimble, Tugger, Mali, Demeter and Misto were dragged back to the larger den as Munkustrap was dragged towards his den. Mali struggled in the hench-cats grip as she tried to free herself to help Munkustrap. They were shoved back into the den. Misto and Mali found a quiet corner of the den and fell to the ground, exhausted.

"What's on your arms?" Jelly asked, panicked.

"Magic inhibitors," Misto murmured. Tugger and Skimble were explaining what had happened out side. A poke to the nose had Mali opening her eyes.

"Hey, little buddy," She murmured when she saw Carbuckety sitting in front of her.

"Aunt Mali, are you okay?" He asked, his little voice trembling.

"Sure thing, sweetie," Mali lied. "Why don't you go back and sit with your mother?" Carbuckety nodded and went back to his mother.

"It'll be okay, Ma," Misto murmured. Mali sighed.

"I hope so."

Things didn't get better, they got worse. Firstly the queens and kits were separated from the Toms with an exception. Mali was to remain with the Toms. Mali sighed and leaned her head on Misto's back. The door to the den burst open once more and, without saying anything, a couple of hench-cats grabbed Misto and dragged him out. Mali was close on their heels but was stopped when the door was shut on her. Mali pressed her ear against the door and heard whimpers before they processed into cries of pain, she heard Macavity's cruel laugh. Mali beat at the door with her paws, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Leave him alone!" Mali howled. Tugger pulled her away from the door, hugging her tightly. Percy brought over some shirts and ripped them apart; using them to wrap them around Mali's bleeding paws. Mali sobbed into Tugger's mane. Tugger rubbed her back, murmuring comforting words. The sobs subsided and Tugger saw that Mali was asleep, he frowned. Even if that band was sapping her energy, she shouldn't be this tired. Tugger looked to Pouncival and Plato.

"Describe your mates when they were pregnant," Tugger said. They were both taken aback.

"What?" Pouncival asked.

"Just do it," Tugger growled.

"Um, they ate a lot, got really moody, and peed a lot; they nested, and slept a lot…" Tugger held up his paw at that one. Skimble stared at Tugger.

"What are you thinkin', lad?" Skimble asked. Tugger gently rolled Mali onto her back.

"Misto and Munk have been saying that Mali has been eating a lot more than usual," Tugger murmured to himself. His eyes widened when he looked at her stomach.

"Does that look slightly swollen to you?" He asked Skimble quietly. Skimble crept over and placed his paws on Mali's black striped silver stomach. Skimble nodded.

"She's pregnant." He whispered. Tugger looked at the Toms around him.

"Macavity does not find out about this at any cost!" Tugger said quietly. The Toms nodded, agreeing with him.

"Finds out about what?" Tugger looked down to see Mali looking tiredly up at him.

"Um…"

"Your pregnant, sweetie," Percy murmured as he came to her side. Mali's paws went to her stomach.

"Well, we're 99% sure…we'll need Jenny to confirm it," Skimble added in.

"Misto," She murmured, Tugger sighed.

"He still isn't back." Mali went to the corner of the den that she and Misto had been lying in and inhaled his scent.

"Mali," Mali looked up and saw Coricopat sitting beside her. He lay down beside her.

"You must preserve what ever energy you have," He murmured.

"Why?" Mali asked.

"You and Mistoffelees kitten will more than likely have some magic powers," Cori muttered, his dark eyes glancing around the den. Mali gave a small oh. She looked at Cori.

"How are you going without Tantomile?" She asked. Cori gave her a sad smile.

"Okay, I guess." Both of their heads turned to the den door when a pain filled howl echoed through the yard.

"Munk," Tugger whispered. Mali closed her eyes, tears slipping from her eyes.

Munkustrap paced in his den, agitated. He turned and hissed as Macavity made his way into his den.

"Follow me, brother," Macavity simply said as he walked back toward the exit. The confused Munkustrap followed him. As soon as he was outside his den, he was flanked by three hench-cats and was forced to follow Macavity. They stopped outside a certain den.

"What have you done?" Munkustrap whispered, horrified. Macavity grabbed Munkustrap's arm and yanked him inside. Munkustrap fell to his knees next to the bloody body. The cat's chest was rising and falling with difficulty. Munkustrap buried his head into the bloody chest, trembling.

"Munkustrap," A voice whispered hoarsely. Munkustrap looked at his dying father's face. Old Deuteronomy placed a paw on Munkustrap's tear stained cheek.

"Don't worry," Old Deuteronomy murmured. Munkustrap placed his head close to his father's.

"Mali is your grand-daughter," Munkustrap murmured in his ear. Old Deuteronomy looked at him.

"She's my biological daughter," Munkustrap continued. Old Deuteronomy smiled.

"Take care of her," He rasped. Munkustrap's green eyes widened when Old Deuteronomy's paw fell off his face. Munkustrap looked at his chest, it had stopped rising. Munkustrap gave a loud pain filled howl and buried his face in his father's still chest.

The Jellicle leader was dead.

Hours passed and Skimble was knocking at the door.

"Is anyone there?" He called. The door flew open.

"What? What is it?" Mali's eyes wrenched themselves open, she knew that voice.

"We were wonderin' if you would allow Jennyanydots to look over our friend here," Skimbleshanks asked, indicating to Mali. Griddlebone's eyes widened when she saw Mali, she quickly put a look of indifference on her features.

"Why?" Griddlebone asked. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's feelin' a bit under the weather and we just wanted to see if it was anythin' to worry about," Skimble explained. Griddlebone frowned.

"I'll see about it," Griddlebone said before she left. Mali sighed.

"What is it?" Cinnamon asked, noting the look on her face. Tugger turned to see.

"Griddlebone works for Macavity," Mali said, her eyes closed. "She was there when Macavity was torturing me." Alonzo jumped back from his position with his ear on the door.

"Someone's coming!" He hissed. The door to the den opened and Griddlebone entered, a nervous Jenny behind her.

"Make it quick," Griddlebone said annoyed. Skimble led Jenny to Mali, while murmuring in her ear at the same time.

"What are you saying?" Griddlebone snapped.

"I'll seein' if she was okay," Skimble said as he went back to sit next to Percy. Jenny knelt beside Mali and checked her over.

"Have you seen Misto?" Mali asked quietly. Jenny paused and looked at her sadly.

"No, dear, I haven't, sorry." Mali sighed. Griddlebone watched as Jennyanydots finished checking Mali over and gave a small nod in Skimble's direction. She ignored it as she led Jenny back to the other queens.

"She confirmed it, didn't she?" Mali asked as Griddlebone left.

"She did, lass," Skimble said. Mali sighed and nodded, she was pregnant and had no idea how Misto was going…or how her dad was going for that matter. Tugger came to sit beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She leaned into his side and buried her face into his mane. She looked up when Tugger gave a slight laugh.

"What?" She asked.

"I just realised that I actually am your uncle." He said. Mali gave a small smile and buried her face back into his mane.

Days passed and Mali still hadn't heard or seen anything to do with Misto. Macavity had come in to taunt her a few times but she ignored it. Mali stubbornly refused to take the food offered to her from the others.

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean give me your food," She snapped.

"Mood swing," Tumblebrutus mumbled to Pouncival. Mali hissed at them. Tugger rubbed her back. Reema appeared at the door.

"You!" She barked pointing at Mali, "Come here," Mali got to her feet, glaring at Reema. Reema led her from the den and into the court yard, before shoving a bowl of food into her paws and pushing her in the direction of Munkustrap's den. Reema grabbed Mali's shoulder as they reached the car. Mali turned around and hissed.

"Don't you hiss at me, daughter." Reema growled.

"You are not my mother!" Mali snarled. Reema raised her paw and went to hit Mali when a ginger paw caught it.

"Na uh uh," Macavity purred. "We don't want to hurt the little beauty." Macavity's eyes roamed up and down Mali's slim frame again.

"Oh, go jump in the lake," Mali muttered as she turned back to Munkustrap's den. Mali looked back and Macavity nodded. Mali made her way through the hole in Munk's den. Munkustrap was huddled in the corner, his ribs visible through his fur. Mali gave a small gasp and went to his side.

"Dad?" Mali murmured, taking his paw in her own. Munkustrap turned his bruised face to her.

"I-I'm sorry, Mali, I never knew what had happened," Munkustrap murmured. It took Mali a moment to figure out what he was talking about.

"Dad, I know, but you've raised me since when I was barely a day old." Mali murmured.

"Besides, I'm more like you than that cow," Mali muttered darkly. Munkustrap looked at her, his normally lively green eyes dull.

"I look like you, I hope I act like you and I love my family," Munkustrap smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Macavity killed Old Deuteronomy," Munkustrap said quietly a few minutes later. Mali whimpered and buried her head in Munkustrap's shoulder.

"How do you know?" Mali asked quietly into his shoulder.

"I saw the body,"

"How…How is everyone?" Munkustrap asked.

"I don't know about the majority of the queens and kits but the Toms are okay," Munkustrap gave her a confused look.

"Macavity split the queens and the kits from the Toms…he left me with the Toms."

"Ah,"

"Has Macavity said anything to you about Misto?" Mali asked quietly. Munkustrap shook his head.

"No, why?" Mali looked around the den and leaned closer to him.

"I'm pregnant," She murmured in his ear. Munkustrap was speechless as he looked at her.

"A-And I don't know anything about Misto!" Mali whispered, upset. Munkustrap hugged her.

"It's okay, he's a strong cat, and he'll be okay." He reassured her.

"Oh, this is sweet." Mali and Munkustrap leapt to their feet, Mali slipped and Munkustrap caught her, one of his paws rested on her stomach and he looked at her worriedly. Munkustrap looked to Macavity, who was looking at Munkustrap's paw with a hungry expression in his eyes. Munkustrap realised his mistake a moment to late.

"We have a pregnant cat on our paws, do we?" Macavity asked. Munkustrap pushed Mali behind him, snarling. Macavity approached slowly. Hench-cats flew from different directions and tackled Munkustrap to the ground, holding him down. Macavity grabbed Mali's arm and pulled her from Munkustrap's den.

"Leave her alone, Macavity!" Munkustrap howled. Mali struggled against the tight grip on her upper arm as Macavity dragged her toward the hole in Munk's den.

"Macavity, don't do this!" Munkustrap yowled as Macavity helped Mali down the hole and into the arms of a waiting hench-cat. Mali struggled in the hench-cats grip, snarling and hissing.

"Take her to a private den; we don't want her stressing out with the Toms, do we?" Macavity ordered. Mali threw him a hateful glare as she was led to Bombalurina's and Demeter's den. Mali curled into the corner.

"What do you want?" Mali asked, hours later, without opening her eyes.

"You're pregnant?" Griddlebone asked as she walked further into the den.

"Yes," Mali answered tiredly. Mali turned her head to look at the silver band around her upper arm.

"I hate this thing," She muttered darkly.

"Have you tried getting it off?" Griddlebone asked, approaching her.

"Yeah, the bloody thing shocked me when I bit it." Mali said miserably. Mali looked up at Griddlebone.

"Do you know anything about a black and white tuxedo cat? He has the same band on that I do." Mali asked hopefully. Griddlebone hesitated.

"Yes, I have," Griddlebone said slowly. She felt bad when Mali's ears pricked hopefully.

"Is he…?" Mali trailed off as Griddlebone held up a paw.

"He's still alive." Was all she would say as she turned and left. Mali sighed and settled down. He was alive and that was what mattered for now.

Mistoffelees groaned as he came to once more. He winced as he rolled onto his side, every inch of him hurt. Misto looked up as someone came into the den he was imprisoned in. Misto gave a weak hiss as Macavity stalked up to him. Macavity knelt beside the badly hurt conjuring cat and stared at him.

"What have you done with Mali?" Misto panted as he struggled to raise himself to his paws. Macavity gave a sly snigger.

"She and her kit are safe…for now," Misto's green eyes widened.

"What?" He asked. Macavity grinned at the shocked look on Mistoffelees face.

"Didn't you know?" Macavity asked slyly. "Your dear little Mali is pregnant." Misto collapsed back onto his stomach on the floor, shocked. Misto growled and looked back at Macavity.

"If you hurt them…!" Macavity put a hurt expression on his face.

"Why would I hurt my own niece?" Macavity asked. A low growl resounded from Misto's throat. Macavity stood up.

"Oh, well I never, was there ever a cat as clever as Magical Mister Mistoffelees," Macavity sung under his breath as he left. Misto was left to his own troubling thoughts.

Mali opened her eyes as someone entered the den she was in. She quickly got to her feet and hugged her mother tightly. Demeter rubbed her daughter's back comfortingly as they sat back down on the den floor. Demeter looked at her pale daughter worriedly.

"Mali, are you okay?" She asked quietly.

"I'm pregnant," Mali answered. Demeter was shocked. So this was why Macavity let her see Mali.

"Does Misto know?" She asked quietly. Mali gave a small shrug.

"I don't know…I found out I was pregnant after they took him." Mali answered quietly. "But Macavity's probably told him."

"I've seen Munkus," Mali said softly a few minutes later. Demeter was slightly taken aback.

"How…How is he?" She asked quietly, worried.

"He is thin and is covered in bruises and scratches," Mali told her. "And he told me that Macavity killed Old Deuteronomy," Demeter gave a small whimper. Two hench-cats walked in and Demeter stood up, hugging Mali tightly.

"Take care of yourself, okay?" Demeter murmured into her ear.

"I will, Mum," Mali murmured back. Demeter left with the hench-cats and Mali was left alone once more.

The days continued to go by and Mali barely saw anyone. She gave a slight hiss when Reema walked in. The tall, slim, dark gray queen stared at her.

"What do you want?" Mali hissed, her tail puffing up quickly. Reema stared at Mali with dislike.

"The luck I have," Reema snarled. "You should have died when I dumped you in that alley, but of all the luck, your father's humans find you!" Mali gave a smug smile.

"That's karma for ya." Mali said. She rolled to avoid a kick aimed at her head.

"What the hell?" Mali cried out, she instinctively wrapped her arms around her stomach, protecting her unborn kit. Mali quickly curled herself into a ball when another kick was aimed at her. It never made contact.

"What do you think you are doing?" Macavity yelled at Reema. "I want this kitten alive at all costs!" Mali uncurled herself, leaving her paws on her swollen stomach.

"Why do you want that little brat's kitten?" Reema hissed. Mali gave a loud hiss.

"You aren't getting my kitten," Mali snarled. Macavity watched as Mali's tail flicked back and forth in anger.

"You misunderstood me, Reema," Macavity said, his voice low. "I want Mali; I couldn't care less about her and the conjuring cat's kitten." Macavity said quietly.

"If you kill that kitten you are going to kill Mali," He continued. Mali gave another hiss.

"You aren't getting me." Mali said darkly. Macavity grabbed Reema's arm and pulled her out of the den.

Mali blinked as she went out into the sunlight for the first time in days. She looked around the yard and saw the other Jellicles walking about quietly.

"Mali!" Mali was engulfed in a pair of strong arms.

"Hey, Tugger," She mumbled into his chest.

"Are you okay?" He asked quickly. "We've been so worried." Mali nodded. Tugger hugged her closely.

"Have you seen Misto or Dad?" Mali asked as they sat down in the shade.

"I've seen Munkustrap but I still haven't seen Mistoffelees," Tugger said sadly. Mali nodded as she rose to her paws.

"Where are you going?" Tugger called after her. Mali marched up to where Macavity was lounging. Hench-cats blocked her path.

"Let her through," Macavity yawned. Mali stalked to his side.

"I want to see Misto." Mali said shortly. Macavity stared at her. Mali glared back.

"I need to see that you haven't killed him," Mali continued. Macavity shrugged as he lay back down.

"Sure, Griddlebone will take you," He said boredly, closing his eyes. Griddlebone walked forward, leading Mali to a small den. She waited outside as Mali made her way into the dark den. A loud hiss greeted her.

"Misto?" Mali called. Misto made his way out of the shadows and threw himself into her arms. They both collapsed to their knees and Mali held the trembling Misto in her arms. Mali knew how badly he was hurt.

"Its okay, Mist, it's going to be okay," Mali murmured in his ear. Misto inhaled deeply, breathing in her scent.

"Are…are you really pregnant?" Misto whispered. Mali nodded.

"Yes, Jenny confirmed it." Mali said quietly. Misto hugged her tightly.

"I was so worried about you," Mali murmured to him. Misto nodded.

"I was so worried about you," He murmured back. Mali cleaned his wounds, cleaning his many cuts and scratches. They curled up together and Misto laid his head on Mali's back, a faint smile on his face, as their tails entwined.

"Times up," Griddlebone called. Mali gave a large sigh and they both stood up. Misto placed his paws on Mali's stomach and smiled. Mali licked him on the nose and left.

Mali walked to where Tugger was sitting with Electra and Etcetera. He looked up as she approached.

"He's okay," Mali said before he had a chance to say anything. Tugger gave a relieved smile. Mali found a quiet spot and sat down, looking around the junk yard. Coricopat and Tantomile were sitting next to each other, doing exactly what Mali was doing. Skimble and Percy were conversing with each other; Cinnamon was absently batting at his own tail. Jenny and Jelly were watching the kittens while Jemima, Victoria, Plato and Pouncival rested. Alonzo and Cassandra were sitting together. Bombalurina, Demeter and Tumblebrutus were sitting with Admetus; they were watching the hench-cats intently. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were hiding from Macavity. Mali sighed, her eyes travelling toward Munkustrap's den. Mali dozed slightly in the sun.

"Oi, preggo!" Mali gave an irritated sigh and opened her eyes. Two hench-cats stood above her, one was holding a bowl.

"The boss wants ya to feed his prisoner," Mali got to her feet and snatched the bowl from him.

"We're all his prisoners, you're going to have to be more specific," Mali snapped. The startled hench-cats pointed to Munkustrap's den. Mali stalked off. She pulled herself into Munkustrap's den and was shocked when she saw the state of him. He was bone thin, his knees were drawn to his chest, his arms were wrapped around his knees and his head was buried in his arms.

"Dad?" Mali whispered. Munkustrap raised his head and gave a weak smile.

"Hey, sweetie," Munkustrap whispered hoarsely. Mali handed him the bowl, Munkustrap stared at contents for a moment before placing the bowl aside. Munkustrap drew Mali close and hugged her tightly. Mali cuddled into his side, tears pricking at her eyes.

"I've seen Mistoffelees," Mali said quietly. Munkustrap rubbed her back.

"Is he okay?" He asked concerned. Mali sighed.

"They've hurt him pretty badly." Mali murmured. Munkustrap held her tightly.

"How are you?" He asked her quietly. Mali gave a small shrug.

"Things could be better," Mali said softly, her paws on her stomach.

"Jenny says that I've been pregnant for a couple of weeks…I hope Macavity isn't here when I have my litter," Mali muttered. Munkustrap gave her a reassuring nuzzle as hench-cats called her out from the den.

"Eat it, Dad, please," Mali said, indicating to the bowl. Munkustrap nodded. Mali left the den.

CCCCC CCCCCC CCCCCC CCCCC

Mali's pregnant! Next chapter: What will happen in Macavity's rein?

Please please please read and review!

Luv HGP


	7. Defeat, Kitten and magic

Macavity gave Mali free rein once more, though he had to know when she was going to see Misto. Mali looked over to the sleeping Tugger. Most of the Jellicles had chosen to sleep together in the large den, just so they could keep an eye on one another. Mali was in the middle of the huddled mass, a dozen or so tails on her back, just so Macavity couldn't take her during the night. A paw took hers. Mali looked over and saw Cinnamon smiling sleepily at her. Mali smiled back and closed her eyes.

Mali's eyes flickered open when the door to the den quietly opened, throwing a line of light onto her. Mali felt suddenly weak and her eyes closed once more.

Tugger stirred and stretched out, being careful not to wake any of the sleeping cats. He looked to his right briefly before looking away and then quickly looking back. Tugger quickly scanned the den, looking for the silver figure with the black stripes.

"Mali?" Tugger cried out, panicked. Other cats quickly woke up. Mali wasn't in the den. Macavity stormed in and Tugger immediately lunged at him.

"Where is she?" He yelled. Macavity pushed Tugger off him.

"Where's who?" He asked, genuinely confused. Tugger snarled.

"Mali!" Tugger yelled. "She was here and now she isn't!" Macavity's silver eyes widened in shock.

"What?" Macavity shouted. "I've had guards outside this door all night, she couldn't have gone anywhere!" Macavity ran outside and ordered the yard be searched for her. Tugger stood outside near the den door, rubbing his arms in a silent panic. The hench-cats scoured the yard, trying to find some trace of Mali.

"Mac!" Tugger turned his head to see Griddlebone running toward Macavity.

"What is it?" Macavity growled.

"Reema is gone!" Griddlebone told him. She paused as she looked at the henchmen running around the yard.

"What's going on?" She asked slowly.

"Mali's disappeared." Tugger said quietly. Griddlebone stared at him in shock.

"Sir, we found this," One of the hench-rats appeared and handed Macavity what looked like a small silver band, tufts of silvery fur stuck to it with blood. Macavity let out a maddened scream.

Mali gave a small groan as she woke up, even though her eyes still hadn't opened, she knew she wasn't in the junk yard anymore. Mali's blue eyes snapped open and she saw she was in a family home. She looked around and saw Reema staring at her.

"Where am I?" Mali asked, looking around the large lounge-room.

"The home I frequent." Reema answered. Mali slowly pushed herself to her four paws.

"They've gone away for a few days so they won't know," Reema muttered.

"Why did you bring me here?" Mali breathed. Reema shrugged. "You're going to get my family killed!" Reema just stared at her.

"I'm protecting my grand-kit," She said coolly. Mali paced back and forth.

"You never cared about me, why do you care about my unborn kit?" Mali asked, agitated. Reema walked to her side and nudged her back toward the cat bed. Mali looked at her and saw that she looked completely different.

"I never wanted to abandon you," Reema said quietly. "But Macavity persuaded me to after he found out who the father was and I feared for my life," Reema sighed.

"I watched your father for a long time and after I had you, I dropped you off in the alley where I knew your father's family walked every day." Mali was confused.

"Why did you act so cold to me in the yard?" Mali asked. "Why did you try to hurt me?" Reema looked away.

"Because I've gotten Macavity to believe I don't care about you…if I showed him that I did he would know I would be a threat." Mali placed her paw on her stomach, wincing slightly. Mali realized she wasn't exhausted anymore and looked to her right forearm. The band wasn't there but she missing a tuft of her fur.

"It wasn't good for your unborn kit," Reema murmured. Mali gave a small oh.

"Why did you take me from the junk yard?" Mali asked. "Macavity will kill them!" Reema looked at her.

"As soon as you had the kitten, he was going to kill it, your mate, your father and everyone you cared about." Reema said bluntly. "I couldn't let him kill the only kitten I will ever have." Mali was silent for a few moments.

"He was going to kill everyone I cared for?" Mali asked quietly. Reema nodded. "Because he wanted me?" Reema nodded once more. Mali sighed, tears filling her eyes as she realised why Macavity would kill her family. Reema watched her closely.

"Your kitten is due any day now," Reema said quietly. Mali looked at her.

"What?" Mali asked, she hadn't realised she was that far along.

"When you were out, I used my magic to determine how far along you are," Reema explained gently. "You are due any day now." Mali nodded and looked to Reema.

"Reema, when I have this kitten, will you keep it safe?" Mali asked. Reema was shocked.

"What are you going to do?" Reema asked.

"When I have this kitten, I'm leaving it to you before I go back to the junk yard." Mali said quietly. Reema was shocked.

"No!" She cried out. Mali turned her head away.

"Please, what can I do to get you to change your mind?" Reema asked. Mali remained silent. Reema left the house soon after.

Mali opened her eyes when she heard the cat flap open and close.

"Reema, is that you?" Mali asked sleepily. Mali saw a flash of claws in the darkness.

"Afraid not, pretty." A set of jaws grabbed Mali by the scruff of her neck. Mali struggled, yowling. She heard screams echoing through the night. Mali struggled in the grip of the Pollicle which held her. A hench-cat was grinning broadly beside the dog as they exited the house. Reema was battling eight hench-cats, lightning flying from her paws and at the cats.

"Reema!" Mali cried out as she tried to detach the scruff of her neck from the Pollicle's mouth. Reema gave a yell of anger and fought of the second reinforcements of hench-cats. Mali stopped struggling as she heard a scream of pain. She let herself go limp in the Pollicle's jaws. She was carried back to the junk yard and dropped unceremoniously on the ground in front of the tyre. Macavity glared down at her. Mali looked back toward the dog in disgust.

"Could you have least tried to keep your slobbering to a minimum?" Mali growled, swiping at the slobber on her silver fur.

"You think you could escape me?" Macavity growled, approaching her.

"No, I didn't escape; I was taken against my will." Mali corrected absently, determined to get the slobber off of her fur. Macavity snarled and slapped her. Mali fell back, her paw on her burning right cheek. She glared at him.

"If she had given me the choice to go or not, I would have said no!" Mali yelled at him. Macavity snarled and lashed out, Mali rolled out of the way.

"Take her back to the den!" Macavity yelled. Mali was grabbed and dragged back to the large den.

"Tugger!" She cried out as she fell into his arms. Tugger wrapped his arms around her.

"What happened to you?" He asked, worried.

"Reema took me away to save me…to save all of you." Mali murmured in his ear. Tugger stiffened.

"Did you plan this?" He growled. Mali pulled back, startled. Mali crept away slowly, still facing the livid Tugger.

"No," Mali whispered. "Why would I leave you to face him?" Tugger turned his back on her. Mali sat in the corner and stared blankly as the cats in the den brushed her off. Mali placed a paw on her stomach, shocked. Mali's head shot up as she heard pained cries and screams. She placed her paws over her ears. Her nightmare was beginning to become true. Macavity's hench-cats appeared in the doorway and herded all of the Jellicles out. Mali gave a ragged scream when she saw what was awaiting them. Tugger's arms wrapped around her once more, holding her back. Macavity was standing at the tyre; at his feet laid the bloodied forms of Munkustrap and Mistoffelees, they were completely still. Mali howled loudly, several paws rested on her arms, trying to comfort her. Mali glared at Macavity, tears pouring from her eyes.

"Tugger, let me go," Mali growled quietly. Tugger saw the look in her eye and released her, backing away slowly. Mali let her power reach full height, her paws sparking menacingly. Macavity wasn't aware what was happening yet and Mali used that to her advantage. Mali released all of her power at once at Macavity. Macavity was hit and fell back. Mali felt pain course through her entire body as she collapsed.

"Hang on, princess, hang on!" Tugger muttered as he caught her.

"She needs Jenny!" Coricopat's voice yelled.

"She has overdone it," Tantomile's voice said quietly, disbelieving. Mali's eyes rolled back into her head and she went limp.

Mali gave a cry of pain as she came through. Why was she hurting like this? She had never hurt like this when she used her powers before.

"What's wrong with her?" Mali was startled, that voice was weak but she knew it was Munkustrap.

"I-I don't know," Jenny's voice echoed. Mali collapsed once more.

"I'm sorry, dear, you've lost the kitten," was the voice Mali heard when she came to. The pain had somewhat subsided and she opened her eyes, looking for Jenny. Jenny was kneeling next to Cassandra, comforting her. Mali realised what had just happened, Mali hadn't lost her kitten… Cassandra had lost hers.

"Mali!" Mali was engulfed in a pair of strong arms.

"Dad!" Mali breathed, hugging him tightly.

"Where's Misto?" Mali asked. Munkustrap pulled back, his face solemn.

"He's over there," Munkustrap said, looking over to the corner of the infirmary.

"They hurt him pretty bad." Mali looked at the small black mass curled in the corner. Mali went to get up when she was pushed back down.

"No, no, no!" Jellylorum said. "Your kitten is due any moment and you are way too exhausted to move." Mali lay back down on the collection of shirts and sighed. Jelly then moved on to bully Munkustrap.

"And you!" She said sternly. "Didn't we tell you to rest? To eat?" Munkustrap smiled sheepishly at her.

"Hey, Jelly," Mali asked quietly. Jelly turned back around.

"What happened to Cassandra?" She murmured. Jelly knelt by Mali's side, pretending to check her over.

"After you passed out, when Macavity was out, there was a fight between us and the remaining hench-cats. Cassandra was pretty hurt." Jelly muttered. Mali nodded.

Hours went by and the infirmary started to empty. Munkustrap and Mistoffelees were the only ones left with Mali. Munkustrap was lightly dozing in the spot he was in while Misto was still out of it when Mali gave a cry of pain. Misto shot awake and looked at Mali, Munkustrap snapped out of his doze.

"Misto, you're awake!" Munkustrap said in surprise. Misto crawled over to Mali's side and took her paw.

"What is it?" Jenny asked, flustered as she made her way over.

"I-I think I'm going into labour," Mali panted. Jenny herded Munkustrap outside. Tugger walked over when he saw Munkustrap standing outside.

"Hey, I thought you were going to be stuck in the infirmary for a few days," Tugger said to the bruised, skinny and scratched Munkustrap.

"Mali's going into labour," Munkustrap said, shocked. Tugger grinned.

"I'll go get Demeter!" He said cheerfully before taking off. Munkustrap was glad that Macavity had been overthrown, he couldn't get to Mali. Demeter and Bombalurina ran back with Tugger. All three of their faces lit up in excitement. They all looked at the entry of the infirmary when they heard a particularly loud yowl. Moments passed, and several yowls, before Misto stumbled out, using the wall as support.

"A Tom," Misto announced weakly. Munkustrap grinned.

"What did you call him?" Tugger asked.

"Quaxo," Misto laughed weakly. "He looks like me." Jenny appeared by the doorway.

"You can come see them if you want." Misto headed back into the infirmary, followed by Tugger, Demeter, Munkustrap and Bombalurina. Mali was sitting up, her newborn kit in her arms. She smiled tiredly at them. Misto sat beside her, grinning broadly. Munkustrap knelt beside Mali and looked at the small mewling kitten. It was like a small version of Mistoffelees, a black tuxedo cat. It was wriggling in Mali's arms. Mali sighed and rubbed her head against Misto's, purring deeply.

Munkustrap made his way over to Mali's and Misto's den, the boot was open, letting the afternoon sun in. Misto looked up when Munkustrap approached.

"Hey, Munkus," He said softly as Munkustrap made his way into the den. Mali opened one of her eyes and gave a small smile from where she was napping. Quaxo was climbing over her back. Munkustrap looked at the young kitten, whose blue eyes were an exact copy of Mali's eyes.

"Hi, Dad," Mali yawned. Misto took Quaxo from her back so she could sit up. Quaxo bounced around the boot, playing with whatever he could find. Munkustrap looked at Misto and Mali, who were sitting side by side, Mali's head was resting on his shoulder.

"How is he going?" Munkustrap asked, watching his grand-kit scramble around the den.

"He's going fine," Misto said, his green eyes focused on Quaxo's movements. Mali rubbed her eyes and smiled tiredly at Munkustrap. Quaxo chose that moment to leap into his mother's arms and purr loudly. Mali smiled lovingly at him.

"Cwan I go pway with Cwarbuckety?" Quaxo said with his little lisp. Mali nodded and Quaxo jumped out of the boot to join Carbuckety who was standing outside of their den. They both ran off.

"Don't go too far, Quaxo!" Mali called after him.

"So, how is being the Jellicle leader going, Munk?" Mali asked. Munkustrap smiled wearily.

"It's a task, I'll say that much," He said. Munkustrap had taken over the role of Jellicle leader after Deuteronomy was murdered. He still did his protector duty though, but Alonzo was now officially the Protector. Mali and Misto were also on protector duty, Munkustrap had been a little hesitant to give it to Mali but she convinced him saying it was in her blood. Mali stretched out and shuddered. Munkustrap watched her, mystified.

"Having a kitten is a lot of work," She grinned. Munkustrap laughed.

"I know, I raised you, didn't I?" Mali poked her tongue out at him. Munkustrap gave a stretch as he stood up.

"I better get going, see you around," He said before he leapt down from the boot. Misto gently nuzzled Mali lovingly. Mali nuzzled him back as she watched Quaxo play with the other kittens. Mali startled when Coricopat's and Tantomile's heads popped up. She put her paw over her heaving chest.

"Sheesh, some warning next time!" Mali gasped. Misto gave a small snigger. Coricopat and Tantomile made their way into the den. Cori grinned at Misto and Mali while Tantomile retained her dignified air.

"What brings you to our den?" Mali asked, her tail entwining with Misto's. Misto smiled at her before looking back at the psychic twins.

"We just came,"

"To see,"

"If Quaxo,"

"Was showing an signs,"

"Of having powers," Mali shook her head as the twins finished each other's sentences.

"Can you just talk in unison?" Mali asked. "It's less confusing," Cori grinned.

"We know," He said. "We just did that to annoy you," Mali sighed. Misto gave a small cough.

"You were saying?" He asked.

"We have come to watch Quaxo," Tantomile said.

"To see if he shows any signs of having powers and which power at that," Cori finished. Mali scratched at one of her ears absentmindedly.

"If he has powers," Misto began, looking at Mali. "Will he have the same as we do?" Cori gave a slight shake of his head.

"Not always, no, but he can have a mixture of both of your powers," Cori said slowly. Mali frowned. Coricopat and Tantomile stood up.

"Do not tell Quaxo that we are watching him," Tantomile instructed gently. "It will be easier to assess him without him knowing," and with that they both leapt gracefully from the boot. Mali stared worriedly after them. Misto rubbed his head against Mali's.

"He'll be okay," He reassured her. "If he has powers like us, Tant and Cori will train him to use them properly," Mali gave a small laugh.

"Yeah, but will he go to them?" Mali asked, grinning, "Or will he ditch them like we did?" Misto gave a thoughtful hmm before looking at his mate and smiling.

"He's starting to take after to you," Misto grinned. Mali looked horrified.

"I hope not!" Mali said, "I don't want to see him fighting Pollicles," Misto bumped her shoulder.

"Hypocrite," He murmured, Mali gave a playful growl before tackling him to the den floor. They rolled around on the ground, playfully batting at each other with their paws.

"Aren't you two supposed to be responsible and mature parents?" Mali paused from where she had Misto pinned on the den floor. Demeter and Bombalurina were looking into their den.

"We're still allowed to have fun," Mali said, prodding Misto's nose. Misto gave a small growl before flipping Mali onto her back and pinning her there. Demeter and Bombalurina casually made their way into the den and settled down on a cushion. Mali swatted at Misto's head. Misto pressed his nose against Mali's, Mali responded by playfully tugging on one of his midnight black ears with her teeth. Misto purred and licked her nose.

"Oh, enough of that," Bombalurina said, a paw covering her eyes. Mali pushed Misto off her and rolled over so she was lying on her stomach, facing the two. Misto sat by her side, licking her ears. Mali had a small smile on her face as she twitched and flicked her ears out of Misto's reach. Misto didn't give up on his task. Demeter watched them, mystified. She sighed and shook her head, a small smile on her lips. She saw how in love these two young cats were.

"Mali, it's your watch," Mali nodded to Tumblebrutus as she stood up.

"See you all later," Mali grinned as she leapt out of the boot, following Tumblebrutus.

Mali lay perched on a metal sheet on a high junk pile; she had a pretty good view of her part of the yard. Mali's ears pricked when she heard, what were meant to be, hushed voices, but they were failing miserably.

"C'mon, Quaxo, before anyone notices," Mali sighed when she heard Carbuckety's voice float up to her.

"I dwon't know," Mali shifted into a crouch and leapt, landing in front of the two kittens.

"Hello boys," Mali said lightly. Carbuckety stared at Mali, his eyes wide in horror. Quaxo startled and leapt into the air.

"Relax," Mali grinned. "Now why would two young kittens like you be trying to sneak out of the junkyard?" Mali asked. Carbuckety looked really nervous. Mali sat down in front of them.

"C'mon, Carbuckety, what's out there that you wanted to see?" Mali asked gently. Carbuckety looked at the ground.

"We just wanted to be more like you, Aunt Mali," He muttered. Mali frowned.

"Like me?"

"Yeah, you weren't afraid to fight Pollicles," Mali rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"Are you kidding me?" Mali laughed. "I was terrified," Quaxo stared up at his mother in amazement.

"Trust me, kits, there is nothing interesting out there except for the slobbering Pollicles," Mali said.

"Slobberin?" A deep voice said from behind her. The two kittens in front of her trembled. Mali turned around and grinned.

"Buster, long time no see," Mali said brightly, hugging her friend. Quaxo and Carbuckety stared in shock.

"Wait, you're friends?" Carbuckety asked. Mali nodded, turning back to face the kittens.

"Yes, he almost got me confined to the yard for life," Mali said. Buster tilted his head as he stared at Quaxo.

"'Ey, dis one looks like Misto," He said gruffly. Mali gave a small laugh as she turned back to look at Buster.

"That's because he is mine and Misto's kitten," Mali explained. Buster's brown eyes widened in surprise.

"Ya didn't tell ma ya were pregnant," Mali gave a small cough and looked back to the kittens.

"Why don't you two run back to the yard and I won't tell Munkustrap about this, okay?" The two kittens nodded and ran back. Mali turned back to Buster.

"Wait here," She said before finding Pouncival. Pouncival took over her spot while she and Buster went for a walk.

"Why didn't ya tell ma ya were pregnant?" Buster asked as they sat in the shade of a tree.

"Because I found out when Macavity took over the yard," Mali said bitterly. Buster looked shocked.

"The 'Hidden Paw' took over the yard?" He asked, shocked. Mali nodded.

"He killed Old Deuteronomy, imprisoned Munkustrap and Misto in different dens and almost killed them." Mali turned her head away, her blue eyes distant.

"Couldn't ya use ya powers?" He asked quietly. Mali shook her head.

"No, Macavity had already thought ahead…he brought my birth mother in and they had designed magic inhibitor bands," Mali sighed. "Misto and I were forced to wear them."

"How'd ya overthrow him?" Buster asked.

"Reema, my birth mother, took me from the yard and tried to help me and my unborn kit by taking the band off my arm and taking me away from Macavity's rule," Mali gave a heavy sigh.

"Macavity's henchmen found us and took me back, I was forced back into the large den where we were all staying and then they dragged us outside." Mali gave a small cough.

"At his feet lay the bloodied forms of Munkustrap and Mistoffelees, I thought they were dead, all I remember was screaming and Tugger holding me back and then me telling him to let me go," Mali frowned. "I was told I gathered my power to full height and released it all at once at Macavity, the next thing I knew I was waking up in the overturned cabinet which is our infirmary." Mali sighed, a smile on her face.

"I was out for a couple of days apparently and the day I finally fully came to was the day I had Quaxo," Buster smiled at Mali before frowning.

"Do ya think Macavity will come afta ya again?" Buster asked. Mali nodded solemnly.

"I know he will," She said gravelly. "I just hope he leaves Misto and Quaxo out of this," Buster and Mali parted ways and Mali went back to the yard.

"Mum!" Quaxo called cheerfully when she headed back to their den. Tantomile and Coricopat were sitting with a confused looking Misto in their den. Mali leapt up into the den and sat next to Misto.

"What is it?" Mali asked worriedly.

"Quaxo is telekinetic," Cori said. Mali's eyes widened.

"He can move objects with his mind, as we witnessed, and can transport himself," Tantomile explained in detail. Quaxo looked up at his parents thoughtfully. Mali gave him a reassuring smile.

"Will you help him learn about it?" Mali asked of the twins. They nodded simultaneously.

"As long as he shows up…unlike you two," Cori grinned. Mali looked back to Quaxo.

"Aunt Mali, we're bored!" Leeway complained. Mali looked to Percy.

"Hey, Perce, Cinnamon, you up for an excursion?" Mali called out. Percy nodded and rose to his feet silently. Cinnamon got to his feet a lot more noisily.

"What's this I'm hearing about an excursion?" Munkustrap asked as he approached.

"I was just about to come see you," Mali smiled. "Is it okay if Percy, Cinnamon and I take the kittens out for a walk?" She asked. Munkustrap gave a small shrug and a smile.

"Sure, I don't see anything bad about that," He said. "Just as long as the kittens' parents say its okay," The kittens bolted in different directions. The kittens were back in no time, all with permission.

"Don't lead them astray, Mali," Munkustrap called after them. Mali turned to look at him, walking backwards.

"As if I would do such a thing," She called back, grinning. The group made their way through the park.

"Stay close kits," Mali warned. Mali froze suddenly, her heart racing as she caught a familiar scent.

"Percy, Cinnamon, protect the kittens," Mali said slowly. Percy and Cinnamon flanked the sides of the kittens and, with Mali, surrounded the kittens in a triangle formation.

"Babysitting?" A sly voice asked. "That's what you're being reduced to?" Mali hissed.

"Back off, Macavity!" Mali warned. Quaxo watched his mother's paws glow blue. Macavity's eyes scanned over the five kittens, his eyes coming to rest on Quaxo.

"He's a new one," Macavity purred. Quaxo trembled as Macavity's intense stare remained on him.

"He looks a lot like magical Mister Mistoffelees," Macavity said slowly, taking his eyes off Quaxo to look back at Mali.

"Except he has your eyes, Mali," Macavity grinned evilly.

"So this is your kit…pity, I thought you had killed it when you overused your power trying to overthrow me," Mali hissed.

"We did overthrow you, murderer!" Mali snarled.

"M-Mum, what's going on?" Quaxo stuttered. Mali glanced behind briefly.

"Stay quiet, Quaxo, its okay," She reassured them. Mali turned her gaze back to Macavity. Macavity's eyes roamed up and down Mali's body.

"Creep," She muttered. Percy and Cinnamon kept their eyes on the surrounding area, making sure no hench-cats snuck up on them. Macavity gave a small hm.

"I'll see you around," Macavity promised before leaving. Mali stared after him, a sense of foreboding rising in her.

"Mum!" Mali poked her head out from her den.

"Yes, Quaxo?" Mali asked, yawning. Quaxo made his way into the den. Misto rolled over and opened his eyes when Quaxo walked in.

"How do you know Macavity?" Quaxo asked. Mali hesitated.

"We, uh…" Mali looked at Misto, who had sat up and was staring at them.

"We'll tell you one day, Quaxo, just not at the moment," Misto intervened. Quaxo looked from his mother to his father. Misto had walked over to Mali's side and was running his paw up and down her back, his paw skimming over the many scars hidden under her fur.

"It's really bad isn't it?" Quaxo asked. Mali gave a weak smile.

"Time for bed, buddy,"

CCCCCCCC CCCCCCC CCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCC

Why have I only got one review for this?

Please please please please Read and Review, it only takes a few seconds

Luv HGP


	8. Kidnapped, fight, surrender

Mali's head snapped up from where she was sunning when she heard a cry of fear. She leapt to her feet and ran towards it. The kittens: Carbuckety, Leeway, Olivia, Sillabub and Quaxo were cowering and trembling in front of a large, scrawny ginger cat. Mali gave a loud hiss and leapt over the kittens to stand in front of them, her arms spread out protectively. Macavity stared at her. Munkustrap appeared in front of Mali. Macavity looked at who stood against him now; Munkustrap was in front with Mali and Misto flanking his sides, their paws sparking dangerously. Alonzo and Tumblebrutus protected the rear. Macavity cast his silver eyes around once more.

"Leave!" Munkustrap ordered. Macavity smirked before turning and sauntering off. Mali stared after him, frowning.

"What is he planning?" Mali murmured. Mali turned to Quaxo and shooed him away.

"Go, you have your lesson with Coricopat and Tantomile," Mali said gently.

"Okay, Mum," Quaxo said before running off. Mali watched him go, arms folded. He had lost his lisp a few days ago. Mali sighed, had it really been four months since Quaxo had been born?

Quaxo finished his lesson with Cori and walked back to the den, yawning. He stopped when he saw his mother and father walking across the yard. He frowned when he watched his mum's back leg. It was always stiff and had trouble bending and sometimes it got so sore she couldn't play. Quaxo sighed and began walking again. What had happened to his mother's leg? Why isn't anyone saying anything about it?

"I can't believe it's been four months since he was born," Mali murmured to Misto later that night as she watched Quaxo sleep. Misto gave a small smile and rubbed his head against hers.

"He's growing up, Ma, its all part of life." Mali sighed as she continued to stare at the small kitten. He was a little shorter than the rest of the kittens, probably owing to the fact Mali and Misto weren't exactly all that big. Even now Mali only came up to Munkustrap's shoulder. Mali licked Misto's nose before lying down. He stayed sitting up, as he licked at her ears. Mali smiled and went to sleep.

"Mali, what are you doing?" Munkustrap asked as he came into Tania's room. Tania was Tom's older sister who had just come home from boarding school for the holidays. Mali was sitting on Tania's bedroom floor, flipping through a book that was lying on the floor.

"Reading," She answered.

"This is weird," Mali muttered. Munkustrap came to sit by her side, looking over her shoulder at the book.

"What is it?" He asked. Mali flipped the book shut.

"Twilight…it's about vampires," Mali said skeptically. Mali opened the book again, her blue eyes skimming over the words. She gave a smug smile.

"What is it?" Munkustrap asked, seeing the smile.

"They say the main character, Edward, is sparkly…obviously they have never seen my magical Mister Mistoffelees," She grinned. Munkustrap rolled his green eyes. Mali flipped the book shut as she heard footsteps approaching.

"What are you doing, Molly?" Tania asked as she walked into the room. Mali shuddered.

"Oh, how I hate that name!" She growled. She was lifted off the floor and carried to the bed. Munkustrap gave a small chuckle as he crept from the room. Mali was set on the bed and Tania sat behind her, cross legged, ear plugs in. Mali stretched out on the bed and dozed off.

"Hey, Mali, I'm going back," Mali opened her eyes a few hours later and saw Munkustrap's head poking in the room. Mali nodded and closed her eyes once more.

"Sure, tell Misto and Quaxo I said I'll see them tomorrow," Mali yawned. Munkustrap smiled.

"See ya, Dad," Mali called after him. Tania awoke from her nap, rubbing her eyes. She looked at Mali, confused. Mali turned her head and looked at her innocently.

It was dinner time for the family and Mali was downstairs in the kitchen with them, eating what they had given her. She looked briefly out the window at the night sky before looking back to her dish. The mother and father finished first and began to wash up. Tom was eating slowly while Tania stared at Mali.

"How did she get that tear in her ear?" Tania asked, she didn't know all that much about Mali.

"We're not sure, we think she got into a fight," Mali gave a small laugh. Her head quickly snapped to the right as the newly installed cat flap burst open and a black and white furry object leapt through it.

"Lonz?" Mali asked. Alonzo came to a stop in front of her, his black eyes panicked.

"What is it?" Mali asked, getting to her feet. The family stopped to watch this interaction.

"It's Macavity!" Alonzo gasped. Mali noticed the scratches on his side for the first time.

"What happened?" Mali asked seriously. Alonzo looked to the ground before looking back up at her, his eyes apologetic.

"He and his hench-cats attacked the yard, we barely had anytime to prepare," Alonzo took in a deep breath.

"He's taken Mistoffelees and Quaxo, Mali, I'm so sorry." Mali fell into a seated position, stunned. She quickly shook her head and ran toward the cat flap, leaping through it, Alonzo close on her heels.

"What was that about?" Tania asked. Mother frowned.

"Hm, usually when a cat comes to meet Molly, it's a black tuxedo cat." She said. Tania shrugged.

Mali and Alonzo tore back to the yard. Several Jellicle cats were nursing injuries but Mali ignored that as she bolted to find Munkustrap. She found him in the infirmary, talking softly to Pouncival, who looked like he had a broken right paw.

"Dad!" Mali panted. Munkustrap looked up, his face falling when he saw her.

"Mali," He murmured, Mali shook her head frantically, tears filling her blue eyes.

"Please tell me that they're here!" She pleaded. "Please don't tell me Macavity has them," Munkustrap remained silent. Mali collapsed in his arms, crying openly. Munkustrap rubbed her back, Pouncival turned his head away. Mali pulled away from Munkustrap's embrace.

"We need to find them!" She cried out. Munkustrap held onto her arm.

"We will, Mali, we will but we can't leave the yard unprotected." Mali stared at him, horrified.

"Dad, Macavity's going to kill them to get to me!" Mali sobbed. Munkustrap led Mali from the infirmary and into Demeter's arms. Bombalurina watched as the young silver queen sobbed her heart out on Demeter's shoulder. Demeter looked like she was struggling not to cry. Bombalurina looked at Munkustrap who was hovering in the doorway of the den. He caught her eye before giving a single nod and leaving. Bombalurina knelt next to Demeter and Mali and rubbed Mali's back, feeling a prick at her eyes. Demeter laid Mali out on the floor when she finally fell asleep due to exhaustion. She looked at Bombalurina and then back to the heart broken queen. Mali's eyes flickered open and instantly the world came crashing down on her. Tears slipped silently down her cheeks. A paw rested on her shoulder. Mali looked up and saw Bombalurina looking sadly down at her. Mali sat up and was engulfed in Bombalurina's embrace.

"Bomba, I have to find them," Mali whispered. Bombalurina nodded and looked toward the door. She took Mali's paw and led her outside into the early dawn. A group of Toms were waiting outside. Mali looked at Munkustrap, who stared back at her sadly.

"Alonzo, Pouncival, Tumblebrutus, Percy and Coricopat will go with you to find Macavity's lair." Munkustrap said. Mali looked around. Skimble, Cinnamon, Munkustrap, Admetus, Plato and Tugger were the Toms left to protect the yard.

"So, I take it the paw isn't broken?" Mali asked Pouncival as they ran toward the empty warehouses. Pouncival flashed a grin in her direction.

"Yeah, just sprained,"

"Can you sense him, Cori?" Mali asked as they rounded the abandoned warehouses. Cori stopped briefly and shook his head.

"No, but I think I can feel Quaxo," Alonzo, Pouncival, Percy and Tumblebrutus stared in confusion. Mali nodded, reaching out for her son's aura. She managed to locate it.

"C'mon," She said, tilting her head. The small group ran off toward the warehouse. They split up and went in through different entrances. Mali and Pouncival stayed close as they went through their entrance. They had just gotten through one room when the light switched on and Macavity was standing there. Mali hissed and snarled, her back arched. Pouncival looked to Mali. Macavity grinned at her manically before turning heel and running. Mali took off after him.

Quaxo trembled in the corner of his little cell. His trembling intensified when the door opened and a cat walked in. Griddlebone stared at the small shaking kitten, staring up at her with terrified blue eyes.

"Hey, kit, what's your name?" Griddlebone asked, sitting across from him. Macavity had abducted the kitten and the conjuring cat during the attack diversion on the Jellicle junk yard. The small tuxedo kitten cowered; he had already been taught what would happen to him if he spoke out of place.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you," Griddlebone reassured the kitten, noting the long scratch on his side. The kitten looked up at her.

"Quaxo," The kitten said, his voice shaking. Griddlebone nodded at the kitten,

"Quaxo," She repeated. Quaxo nodded.

"Show your face you coward!" An enraged yell echoed through the warehouse. Quaxo leapt at the closed door, scratching at it frantically. Griddlebone stared at the kitten in shock.

"Mum!" Quaxo cried out. "Mum, in here!" Griddlebone tilted her head.

"Mali!" Came a muffled yell from down the hall. "Mali!" Griddlebone startled.

"Mali?" Griddlebone pulled the kitten from the door before exiting, shutting the door behind her and trapping the crying kitten inside. She walked past another locked door, which someone was pounding at on the other side.

"Mali!" Griddlebone walked past the door and went toward the source of the noise. Six Jellicles were surrounded by hench-cats, four were down and the last two were fighting off the approaching hench-cats with magic.

"Watch out, Cori!" Mali cried out, pushing one of the twin cats out the line of a punch. The two cats continued to fight, not noticing the cat they were after slink away.

"Where is that damn kitten?" An enraged yell echoed a few moments later.

Quaxo trembled in his father's arms; he had teleported himself into Misto's cell. Misto held his son close to his chest. The door to the cell flew open and Misto pushed Quaxo behind him. Macavity stood in the doorway, chest heaving. A loud hiss had him turning his head to look at something. Misto stood up when Macavity was tackled by a silver-black mass.

"Get away from my mate!" Misto ran to the door with Quaxo in his arms. He was immediately grabbed by hench-cats. Mali was thrown off Macavity, she stared at him angrily, blood dripping from her black nose. Footsteps ran down the hallway behind her. Five other Jellicles stood behind her, with hench-cats close behind. Mali looked around, her paws sparking dangerously. Misto looked down at Quaxo, whose blue eyes were fixated on his mother. Mali looked back to Misto, her eyes apologetic.

_What are you thinking?_ Cori listened in to Misto's and Mali's thought connection.

_Trust me, Mist, even though you won't like it,_ Mali was thinking back to his earlier question.

_Do not do anything rash, Mali, think of your mate and son,_ Coricopat butted in. Macavity threw up his claws.

"Enough of this!" He cried out. Mali winced as her connection with Cori and Misto was cut. Mali put her paw behind her back and gave it a slight twist, signalling the other Jellicles. The five split and went different ways, Macavity yelled for the hench-cats to go after them.

"Now!" Mali yelled, lunging at Macavity. Cori appeared by Misto's side.

"Quaxo, teleport yourself back to the yard," Cori ordered. Quaxo shut his eyes tightly; he opened them a few moments later.

"I-I can't!" He whimpered. Cori looked at Mali, who was wrestling with Macavity on the ground.

"Get them out of here, Cori, at any cost!" Mali yelled out. Misto handed Quaxo to Cori. Coricopat ran out of there with Quaxo in his arms. Mali yowled as Macavity dug his claws into her lame leg. Misto ran to her side as Macavity got up and ran.

"He's going after Quaxo!" Mali panted. "Leave me and go after him!" Misto ran after Macavity, leaving his mate on the floor. Mali struggled to feet, she pushed herself off the floor when she heard a loud yowl. Mali ran toward the source and saw Cori lifeless on the floor, Misto and Macavity were fighting each other with magic with Quaxo caught in the cross-fire. Mali lunged and slid across the floor under the bolts of lightning, catching Quaxo up in her arms and sliding into a wall. Quaxo buried his head in his mother's black striped silver chest.

"Mum, I'm scared!" He whispered. Mali held him tighter to her chest, her eyes never leaving the battle between her mate and her enemy.

"Misto!" She cried out when he caught a blow in the chest. Misto slid into the wall opposite and went limp. The door to the large room burst open and Alonzo, Pouncival, Tumblebrutus and Percy ran in. Percy heaved Cori up from the ground and supported him. Mali was restrained by hench-cats as Macavity yanked Quaxo out of her arms. She yowled loudly as her kit left her arms.

"Mungojerrie!" Macavity yelled. Mungojerrie appeared in the doorway, looking sheepish. The Jellicles knew that Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer worked for Macavity but they both refused to be part in any of Macavity plans that involved the Jellicles.

"Yeah, boss?" Mungojerrie muttered. Macavity held out Quaxo. Mungojerrie took Quaxo and held him close to his chest. Mungojerrie felt the kitten trembling against his chest.

"Kill it," Macavity ordered. Mungojerrie's head snapped up.

"Wha'?" Mungojerrie asked, appalled. Mali struggled against the grip on her arms.

"Kill it," Macavity repeated, slowly. Mungojerrie shook his head, backing away slowly with Quaxo in his arms.

"No, Oi won't do it," Mungojerrie said, shaking his head. Macavity growled and approached him. Mungojerrie held Quaxo closer to his chest.

"Don't!" Mali screamed. "Please, I'll do anything!" Macavity turned around, his claw still raised in the air. Mali's chin dropped onto her chest.

"I'll do anything, just don't hurt any of them," Mali whispered, tears flowing down her cheeks. This is what he wanted all along. Macavity looked at his henchmen.

"Dump them all outside," He growled. "All of them!" The hench-cats grabbed the Jellicles and dragged them outside. Misto was supported between Pouncival and Tumblebrutus, they both looked at Mali miserably before following the hench-cats. Mungojerrie held Quaxo still as he left.

"'Jerrie," Mali called hoarsely. Mungojerrie turned around.

"Make sure he's safe," She whispered. Jerrie nodded.

"Course, Mali, anyfing for ya," Jerrie turned and left, with Quaxo peering over his shoulder, blue eyes filled with tears. The hench-cats let go of Mali and she collapsed to her knees and started sobbing. Macavity crouched down beside her, taking her chin in his paw. Mali yanked her head from his grasp, tears silently falling down her silver cheeks. He gave a loud purr before standing up. He jerked his head and Mali was dragged off.

Munkustrap looked up as running footsteps approached. He stood up when he saw Alonzo carrying the limp Misto and Percy carrying the limp Coricopat. His eyes scanned the wounded rescue party.

"Where's Mali?" He asked. Pouncival walked up to Munkustrap, one of his dark blue eyes swollen shut.

"She gave herself up to save her son…and us at the same time," Pouncival said quietly. "I'm sorry, Munkus," Munkustrap nodded, his lips pressed tight together and turned his head away. Munkustrap blinked away tears and looked back to the rescue party; he frowned when he saw Mungojerrie, Quaxo holding tightly onto him.

"I didn't send you," Munkustrap stated. Jerrie looked sheepish.

"He was already there, Munk," Percy said as Coricopat was taken off his paws.

"Oi was meant ta be helpin' out with sometin, like a heist," Munkustrap rubbed the back of his head. Munkustrap looked around at the wounded party.

"Go to the infirmary and get yourselves looked at," He said gently. Jerrie walked to Munkustrap and handed the squirming Quaxo to him. Munkustrap held Quaxo close and walked with him to the infirmary. Jenny was tending to Misto while Jelly tended to Coricopat; both were now awake and had just learned of what happened to Mali. Rumpleteazer, Jemima and Cassandra were helping out with the injured. Munkustrap looked to Mistoffelees, who looked completely heart broken; his face was blank though his bright green eyes were filled with pain. Munkustrap remembered when Macavity was in charge of the yard and Mali had just been brought back.

_He was dragged from his den by hench-cats and dragged to the court yard; Misto was already on his knees in front of Macavity. Misto turned his head to look at Munkustrap, his face oddly blank. Macavity was snarling and pacing in front of them, Munkustrap was forced to his knees beside Mistoffelees. _

"_He's gonna kill us, Munk," Misto murmured to him. Munkustrap looked at Misto who gave a brief sad smile._

"_He's angry at Mali and he's going to take it out on us…he told me that he's going to kill us," Macavity growled at them and the hench-cats attacked. Munkustrap could barely see Misto through the flurry of punches and kicks but he knew Misto was trying his best not to cry out. Munkustrap let out a cry of pain as he felt one rib break. Misto let out a scream moments later._

Munkustrap shook his head out the trance. Misto had curled on the floor and had tucked his head under his arm. Munkustrap rubbed the trembling Quaxo's back as Jenny quickly checked him over. She gave a gentle nod in Munkustrap's direction and Munkustrap left the den, Quaxo in his arms.

"Munk!" Munkustrap turned around and looked at his brother.

"Is it true he has our princess again?" Tugger asked, his brown eyes wide. Munkustrap gave a silent nod, looking down at Quaxo. Quaxo had his arms around Munkustrap's neck. Munkustrap took Quaxo back to his den and set him down on the floor. Quaxo looked up at Munkustrap.

"Macavity has taken my mum before?" He asked quietly. Munkustrap opened his arms and Quaxo climbed onto his lap.

"He has, Quaxo," Munkustrap answered, sighing.

"W-What happened?" Quaxo stuttered. Munkustrap gave a small frown.

"Macavity attacked the yard looking for Mali," Munkustrap said, trying to recall all of the details. "Your mother and father hid and your father persuaded your mother to run." Munkustrap rubbed his eye. "Mali ran and Misto was captured and taken to the clearing where we were all herded to, I was knocked unconscious before that, Tugger and Misto refused to give up where Mali was and then Misto told Macavity that Mali wasn't there, she had gone." Quaxo was staring intently at Munkustrap.

"Mali was going to contact Misto when she got somewhere safe, she went to our family's house but was turned out, she ran away but was pursued by hench-cats," Munkustrap paused briefly, getting words in order.

"As your mother was knocked unconscious, she screamed out your father's name, he heard it and went to find her. He followed her scent to an alley where he found her bloodied collar. Macavity had taken her." Tugger climbed his way into the den, sitting beside Munkustrap.

"Your mother was gone and we began to lose hope as it reached the fifth-sixth month she was gone, and then Buster brought her back to the yard, he had found her in some houses yard, but there was one problem, she had no idea who she was." Munkustrap stopped as the emotions began to rise.

"For a few weeks she was known as Silver, we had no idea what had happened to her and neither did she," Tugger took over, Quaxo turned his attention to Tugger.

"Then one day, she slipped off one of the cars where she was sunning with the other queens and hit her head on the ground. Munkustrap ran with her writhing form in his arms to the infirmary and was told to wait outside which was where I found him. Jenny came out a little while later, a secret happiness threatening to burst, and when we went inside we saw that we had our princess back," Tugger had a small smile on his face.

"Misto was particularly relieved; he had missed his mate more than anything else." Munkustrap added quietly.

"But the downside was Mali had all of her memories back, including those months as Macavity's prisoner." Tugger continued. He looked to Munkustrap briefly.

"You've probably been wondering what's wrong with your mother's back left leg, right?" Tugger asked. Quaxo nodded.

"Macavity, on the day Mali was taken from him, decided that he was tired of keeping her alive when she wouldn't release her power and began to hurt her. He had grabbed something and began hitting her with it, on one of the hits it managed to hit her spine." Tugger gave a small cough. "It caused lameness in her back leg," Quaxo looked from Munkustrap to Tugger.

"Why didn't they tell me?" Quaxo asked.

"Because they didn't want you to worry," Munkustrap said, finally getting hold of his emotions. Quaxo looked up at Munkustrap.

"You're gonna get my mum back again, aren't you, Munk?" Munkustrap nodded, hugging the kitten close.

"Of course, Quaxo."

Misto peered out from under his arms as he heard a distressed cry. Tantomile was staring at her battered brother, trembling.

"Cori, are you feeling okay?" Tantomile asked worriedly. Cori gave a weak smile as he looked up at his normally calm sister.

"Yes, Tant, my only concern is getting Mali back," He said deeply, sitting up. Misto sat up as well.

"We need to get her back before Macavity hurts her more than he already has," Percy added, Jenny watched as the occupants of the infirmary talked about ways to get Mali back.

"'E would've already moved ware'ouses," Rumpleteazer advised.

"Planning already, are we?" Munkustrap asked as he walked back into the infirmary. Pouncival, Rumpleteazer, Mungojerrie, Tumblebrutus, Percy, Cassandra, Jemima, Jenny, Misto, Alonzo, Cori and Tantomile all looked at him.

"Where's Quaxo?" Misto asked quietly.

"He's with Tugger, Demeter and Bomba," Munkustrap reassured him.

"So, what's your plan so far?"

Mali gave a low growl as she came to.

"Get your filthy paws off me," She snarled, opening her eyes. Macavity inched away from her. Mali realised she was on a mattress and something was attached to her ankle. She looked around and saw a metal shackle which was attached by a chain to the wall. She gave a low growl and Macavity smiled, inching closer to her.

"Where are they?" Mali snarled. Macavity gave a satanic smile.

"Back in the yard, as promised," Macavity said. Griddlebone stood outside the door, her back against the wall. She listened as pleas echoed through the room, followed by cries and screams. Griddlebone shuddered and walked away.

She entered the room a few days later when Macavity was out. Mali was slumped on the mattress on the floor, the chain pulled taut on her leg.

"Mali," Griddlebone called softly, going to her side. Mali rolled over weakly and stared at her through half closed eyes.

"Griddlebone," Mali murmured. Griddlebone placed a paw on Mali's head. Mali sighed heavily.

"They aren't here are they?" Mali asked quietly.

"Who?"

"The Jellicles I came with," Mali muttered.

"They're back the junkyard," Griddlebone promised. Mali sighed. Griddlebone looked over Mali, she was covered in black and purple bruises, there were some yellowing ones as well, and she was covered in deep scratches, there was also a bite mark on her right shoulder. She was very quiet and seemed very out of it.

"My mate and kitten are safe?" She whispered. Griddlebone nodded.

"Yes," Mali gave a weak smile.

"Good, at least I know," She murmured. Griddlebone stared at the resigned queen.

"Why don't you use your power and get out of this?" Griddlebone whispered. Mali rolled her head to look up at her.

"Why?" Mali muttered. "My mate and kitten are safe, if I get out of this Macavity's going to go after them again and again," Mali closed her eyes. Griddlebone paused.

"Why is it that every time I go away and come back, I find you with her?" Griddlebone looked towards the door and saw Macavity standing there. Griddlebone stood up and walked to the door.

"You're destroying her," Griddlebone muttered darkly to him before leaving. Macavity stared the silver black striped queen momentarily before following Griddlebone. Mali closed her eyes, ignoring the radiating pain throughout her body.

Munkustrap crouched low in the bushes looking at a warehouse.

"Is this the one, Jerrie?" Munkustrap murmured. Mungojerrie nodded.

"Yeah," Munkustrap stared the gathering around them. Tugger, Pouncival, Tumblebrutus, Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer, Alonzo, Percy, Cinnamon, Skimble, Plato, Tantomile, Cori, Bombalurina, Buster and Misto were waiting for his orders. Munkustrap nodded and they all moved in. They broke into the warehouse and began fighting.

"Misto, find Mali," Munkustrap hissed, pushing him away. Misto ran through the warehouse, Tumblebrutus and Pouncival following him and keeping him out of trouble. Misto skidded to a halt in front of a certain door. Tumblebrutus and Pouncival stopped behind him.

"She's in here," He breathed. They opened the door and Misto froze. Mali was lying lifeless on a mattress pressed against the wall. Mali's back left leg was stretched out, a metal ring around her ankle which was attached to a chain attached to the wall. Misto walked slowly to her side and fell to his knees beside her. With trembling paws he turned her over. She gave a weak groan and the one eye that wasn't swollen shut flickered open half way.

"Misto?" She whispered. Misto pressed his nose against hers.

"Yes, Mali, it's me," Pouncival and Tumblebrutus were now kneeling beside her as well. Misto put one of his paws on the ring around her ankle, his paw glowing blue, and the ring snapped open. He pulled Mali into his arms and stood up, stumbling slightly but Pouncival steadied him.

"Do you want me to take her, Misto?" Tumblebrutus asked softly. Misto shook his head.

"C'mon, we need to get her out of here," Misto said breathlessly. The three quickly went back to where the others were. Buster had come along to help Mali and was fighting five hench-cats at once. Munkustrap was battling Macavity, he saw that Misto had Mali and smacked Macavity across the head, knocking him back.

"Let's go!" Munkustrap yelled. All of the Jellicles quickly stopped fighting and ran from the warehouse.

"Dad!" Quaxo cried when he saw that his father was back. Munkustrap had Mali in his arms and carried her to the infirmary. Quaxo leapt into his father's arms.

"Is Mum going to be okay?" He asked worriedly. Misto sighed, staring at the infirmary.

"I hope so,"

CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCC

8th chapter, yay!

Please read and review, please x100000000, whoever reviews I'll mention in my next chapter :P

Luv HGP


	9. recovery, new arrivals, suspicion

Munkustrap stood near the doorway, watching Jenny look over the still Mali; even though she was awake she seemed far away. Jenny came to his side, looking at him in shock and disbelief.

"Macavity, he, ugh…" Jenny trailed off, looking at Mali who was staring at them with the one blue eye that wasn't swollen shut. Munkustrap understood what Jenny was trying to tell him. Munkustrap slowly went to Mali's side, her eyes followed him.

"Hey, Dad," She murmured. Munkustrap cautiously reached out his paw. Mali gave a faint smile and took his paw. Munkustrap hugged his daughter.

"I'm sorry I let him take you again," Mali smiled into his shoulder.

"It was never your fault, Dad." She murmured. Munkustrap held Mali close to him.

"Mum!" Munkustrap let Mali go just in time for a small black cat to leap into her arms. Mali held Quaxo close to her, tears forming in her eyes. She pressed her nose into the top of his head, a smile on her face.

"My kitten," She murmured. Quaxo wrapped his arms around his mother's neck.

"Don't leave me again, please," He whispered in her ear. Mali nodded.

"I'll do my best, Quaxo," She whispered back. Mali raised her head and held one of her arms open. Misto joined in on the hug. Munkustrap watched the three hug each other tightly, not ever wanting to let go.

"Mali?" Mali opened her eyes, looking at Munkustrap.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked worriedly. Mali was looking pale as she lay in the cat bed.

"Not exactly," She rasped. Munkustrap frowned, coming to sit beside her. He placed a paw on her forehead, it was boiling hot.

"How long have you been feeling like this?" He asked, shocked. Mali gave a feeble shrug.

"A few days maybe," Munkustrap frowned.

"This isn't right," He muttered before stalking out to the hallway. Mali heard him meow loudly over and over. Munkustrap teetered back into the room followed closely by Tom and his father.

"What is it, Louie?" The father asked. Munkustrap circled Mali, meowing loudly. Tom knelt down beside Mali.

"She doesn't look so well," Tom said, looking up at his father. His father picked Mali up and examined her.

"We better take her to the vet," He said to Tom. Mali looked at Munkustrap over the father's shoulder as they carried her from the room.

"You'll be okay, Mali," Munkustrap called after her.

Mali lay limp on the examination table, her blue eyes following the vet as she paced.

"Where did she get all of these scars from?" The vet asked.

"We're not sure," The father admitted. "She disappeared for several months and when she came back she was like this and her back left leg was lame," The vet frowned as she checked over Mali once more.

"She seems to have more fresh wounds," Mali gave a slight hiss as the vet poked at the healing bite mark on her shoulder.

"It's possible that she has an infection, I'd like to keep her here overnight just to make sure," The vet said. Mali yawned. The family left Mali behind. The vet took blood samples from Mali before placing a drip in her arm and putting her in an overnight pen. Mali looked around; Mali gave a hiss as she saw one of Macavity's hench-cats in a pen opposite. It looked at her miserably before looking away. Mali grinned at the injuries on it, those scratches looked familiar.

"Alonzo, right?" Mali said. The hench-cat looked back.

"Wha'?" He asked groggily.

"Those wounds, the one who gave it to you was a Jellicle wasn't it?" The hench-cat sighed heavily.

"Damn black and white cat." Mali chuckled and rolled over.

"And it was all because of you!" The hench-cat continued. Mali rolled her head to look back at the scraggly brown cat.

"Me?" Mali scoffed. "It's because of your deranged boss who is obsessed with me," Mali hissed. The hench-cat growled.

"I know of his obsession," He snarled. "I heard your pleading," Mali snapped to her feet, hissing and spitting at the cat. The vet walked back into the room to see what the noise was about.

"Calm down, Molly!" The vet said to Mali. Mali growled, her blue eyes focused on the hench-cat.

"Disgusting, low-life POLLICLE!" Mali snarled at the hench-cat. The hench-cat stared on amused.

"I hope those scratches and wounds hurt like hell!" Mali spat at the hench-cat. The vet approached Mali with a needle and stuck it into her drip. Mali felt sleepy instantly.

"Its okay, Molly, he isn't going to be around much longer," Mali had trouble keeping her eyes open.

Mali shook her head when she woke up.

"Whoa, I feel weird," Mali muttered as she stood up, swaying.

"Yeah, that's because you were sedated, Stripes," Mali turned and came to face to face with the orange tabby in the cage beside her. Mali glanced at the empty cage where the hench-cat used to be. Orange noticed her look.

"Sasha took him out this morning," Orange said. Mali looked at her, confused.

"He was a stray," Orange shrugged. Mali looked back at the empty cage, taken aback.

"You mean he was…put down?" Mali asked. Orange nodded. Mali sat down.

"I'm Yena by the way," Yena introduced herself.

"Mali," Mali murmured. Yena stared at the slim silver tabby with black stripes.

"I take it you two cats knew each other," Yena said. Mali gave a slight shrug.

"His boss has abducted and tortured me twice," Mali murmured. Yena's brown eyes widened in shock.

"What?" She gasped. Mali nodded.

"The first time he took me, I was so badly hurt I lost my memory and I just got back from the second time," Mali said, stretching her back legs. Yena's eye focused on Mali's back left leg. Mali caught her stare.

"He did that to me," Mali said quietly. Yena frowned.

"So, what brings you here, Yena?" Mali asked. Yena indicated to her stomach with an orange paw.

"My litter is over-due," Yena said sadly. "They think I may have miscarried." Mali winced.

"I'm so sorry," Yena sighed.

"It happens," Yena looked back at Mali.

"So do you have any kittens yourself, young one?" Yena asked lightly. Mali nodded.

"A son, Quaxo," Mali smiled. "He looks very much like his father except he has my eyes." Yena smiled.

"Is he a handful?" She asked. Mali gave a slight shrug.

"Not really, his telekinesis gets him into trouble though," Mali laughed. Yena was surprised.

"He…he's magic?" Yena asked. Mali nodded.

"He is, I am and my mate is," Mali said lightly. Yena smiled.

"What's your power?" Yena asked. Mali gave a slight shrug.

"It's a defensive," Mali explained. "If I'm feeling really protective or I need to help someone it'll occur, my body glows, my paws spark and I can send electric shocks." Mali grinned. "I can heal as well," Yena looked at her stomach hopefully.

"I'm not sure about that," Mali said sadly. "Anyway, I'm too sick at the moment," Mali said. Yena nodded sadly. Sasha the vet walked into the room.

"Okay, Molly, you are going to be confined to your house for a few days," Sasha said taking Mali out of the cage. Mali sighed.

"Great," She muttered. Sasha took the drip out of Mali's paw. Mali sat on the examination table as Sasha left the room.

"So you get to go home," Yena said. Mali nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm confined inside for a few days so I can't see anyone from the yard," Mali sighed. Yena smiled sympathetically.

"Hey, Molly." Mali turned her head to look at Tania who had just walked through the door. Tania picked Mali up and cradled her close to her chest.

"Hey, Yena, if you ever come past the junkyard come and say hi, okay?" Mali said. Yena nodded.

"Of course, Mali." Tania carried Mali from the vet. Tania placed Mali on the front seat of the car and began to drive off. Tania glanced down at Mali who had curled up on the seat. They arrived back at the family home and Tania carried her inside. Munkustrap padded up to them as they walked through the door.

"So, what's wrong?" He asked, following them back to the study.

"I'm confined to the house for a few days," Mali answered, looking down at him from her spot in Tania's arms. Munkustrap grimaced. Mali offered a small smile. Tania set her down on the cat bed in the study and left her. Munkustrap sidled up to her.

"How was your stay at the vets?" Munkustrap asked. Mali told him of Yena and the hench-cat. Munkustrap stretched out.

"I need to go back to the yard," Munkustrap yawned. "I'll tell the others, okay?" Mali nodded, nuzzling against Munkustrap before he left.

By the next day, Mali was starting to go insane from being locked inside the house. The family had gone out and Mali was left alone, lying in her cat bed.

"Why hello there," Mali opened her eyes to see Misto and Quaxo standing beside the bed. Mali stood up, purring loudly. She bumped her head against Misto's before rubbing her head against Quaxo. Quaxo nuzzled his mother affectionately.

"What's going on here?" The three cats looked up to see Tania standing in the doorway. Tania knelt beside the three cats, reaching out for Quaxo.

"Is this your kitten, Molly?" Tania murmured, looking in Quaxo's eyes. Tania looked from Misto to Mali, who were both lying side by side in the cat bed. Mali purred, rubbing her head against Misto's. Misto smiled, laying his head on her back. Tania put Quaxo down on the ground before leaping to her feet when she heard car doors slam.

"Uh oh," Tania murmured, looking out the window. She rushed over and scooped Misto and Quaxo into her arms.

"My parents will freak if they see you here," She hissed to them, before running them to the laundry and shooing them out the back door.

"Tania, what are you doing?" Mali turned from where she was perched behind Tania to look at her parents.

"I was, uh, just looking outside," Tania lied. Her parents nodded and let it be. Tania grabbed Mali and carried her upstairs.

"You're lucky Mum doesn't know you have a kitten," Tania said to her once she shut the door to her bedroom. Mali looked up at her.

"Yes, I know the little tux is yours," Tania sighed. Mali yawned. Tania opened her bedroom door when she heard scratching on the other side. Munkustrap slipped his way into the room. He leapt onto the bed beside Mali.

"What's she harping on about?" Munkustrap muttered to Mali.

"Misto and Quaxo came to visit," Mali grinned. "She figured out that Quaxo is my kit," Munkustrap gave a small hmm and lay beside her. Tania stared at the two.

"Sometimes it really annoys me that I can't understand you two," Tania muttered. Mali grinned, rolling over onto her back.

"So, Dad, what's happening at the junkyard?" Mali asked. Munkustrap shrugged.

"Not much," He said. "Demeter is pregnant." Mali rolled over.

"What?" She yelped. Tania stared at the two. Munkustrap stared at his daughter in shock.

"Jenny confirmed it today," Munkustrap said. Mali grinned.

"Congratulations, Dad," Mali laughed, feeling elated.

"Looks like you're going to have a little brother or sister then," Mali's grin got larger.

"Didn't think of it that way," She grinned.

Mali was let out of the house two days later, she and Munkustrap were heading toward the junkyard, Mali was bouncing. The bouncing intensified when they reached the junkyard.

"Misto!" She laughed, tackling him to the ground. They rolled around on the ground, laughing loudly.

"Kittens," Munkustrap muttered as he walked past them. They headed to see Demeter. Mali hugged her mother tightly. Demeter was glowing. Bomba was looking smug. Mali knew that since Demeter had moved into Munkustrap's den that Tugger and Bombalurina were getting closer.

Misto and Mali were heading back to their den when Mali stopped suddenly. Misto turned around, seeing that Mali had stopped.

"What is it?" Misto asked worriedly. Mali was staring at a large junk pile.

"I just thought I saw…" Mali trailed off. "Never mind," Misto and Mali went back to their den. Quaxo was staying with the other kittens tonight.

"Who did you think you saw?" Misto asked after a little while. Mali opened her eyes and looked at him, looking slightly confused.

"I thought I saw Reema," She said quietly. Misto was shocked.

"I thought Macavity's henchmen killed her," He said. Mali nodded.

"I thought they did too," She said slowly. "But I'm pretty certain that was her," Misto nuzzled her gently.

"Let's not worry about it now," He murmured. Mali gave a faint smile as she cuddled into his side.

Things went smoothly over the next few days, Demeter was being pampered paw and foot by Munkustrap and Tugger and Bomba were getting closer. But the peacefulness was soon interrupted when two cats arrived in the yard. Mali was with Munkustrap when Alonzo called out for him. They both padded towards where Alonzo and Tugger were standing with the two cats. One was a dark brown with lighter brown stripes and black eyes, the other was a black cat with brown feet and the tip of her tail was brown also.

"They claim to be peaceful," Alonzo muttered to Munkustrap. Mali stared at the black cat; something about her stance was putting Mali on alert.

"My name is Leroy," The brown cat said deeply. "This is my sister Talia," Mali and Talia eyes met. Something in those dark brown eyes was making Mali uncomfortable.

"I'm Munkustrap, leader of the Jellicles," Munkustrap said, "This is my daughter, Mali." Talia and Leroy's eyes focused on Mali. She inclined her head.

"What brings you here?" Tugger asked. Munkustrap frowned at his younger brother.

"This is the Rum Tum Tugger and Alonzo, Protector of the Jellicles," Munkustrap continued. Leroy nodded.

"We came to seek shelter from an upcoming storm," Leroy said in his deep voice. Munkustrap frowned.

"Storm?" He asked Mali. Mali nodded.

"A large hurricane is heading this way," She said. "Cori and Tant told me before,"

"And also we needed help from escaping Macavity," Mali gave a low hiss. Munkustrap placed a paw on her back.

"Macavity?" Munkustrap asked seriously. "What is his interest in you?"

"We may have thwarted a few of his robbery attempts," Talia purred. Mali looked at her in surprise. Was she seriously flirting with Munkustrap? Munkustrap gave a cough.

"Why don't we talk more in my den?" Munkustrap asked.

"Mum is there and she is particularly moody today, Dad," Mali grinned. Munkustrap frowned.

"Take my den, Munkus," Alonzo offered. Munkustrap nodded.

"Thank you, Alonzo,"

"Mali, are you joining us?" Munkustrap asked. Mali shook her head.

"It's almost time for me to take watch, Munk," She grinned. Munkustrap gave an affectionate nuzzle before Mali left, Alonzo following her.

"What do you think of them, Lonz?" Mali asked quietly. Alonzo shrugged.

"I'm not sure yet," He admitted. "What about you?"

"They make me feel uneasy," Mali said. Alonzo paused, Mali turned back and looked at him.

"Maybe you should tell Munkustrap this," Alonzo said. Mali sighed.

"Maybe," She murmured.

"Mali!" Mali smiled as Misto came bounding towards her. Mali hugged him tightly.

"Where's Quaxo?" She asked.

"In lessons with Cori and Tant," He answered, rubbing his nose against hers.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go," Alonzo said as he sprinted away.

"Mali!" She turned around and saw Pouncival coming towards her.

"Your shift," He grinned. Mali nodded, before rubbing her head against Misto's and going to her perch. She stretched out on a piece of sheet metal, warmed by the sun and stared out over the yard.

"You have to watch?" Mali sat up and looked at Talia.

"I choose to," Mali said coolly. Talia scoffed.

"Why would you choose to do something like this?" She asked. Mali cast her eyes back over the yard, smiling at the playing kittens.

"Because it's in my blood and because I want to keep my family safe," Mali explained. Talia laughed.

"Well at least you get a good view," She grinned. Mali looked at her and saw that she had her dark eyes on Misto, who was showing the kittens some of his magic.

"Now who is that?" She asked hungrily, nodding to Misto.

"That would be my mate and father to my kitten," Mali said coldly. Talia looked at Mali in surprise.

"He chose you?" Mali gave a low growl.

"Yes, he did," Mali snapped. Mali fixed a smile onto her face and waved as Skimbleshanks spotted her.

"How are you going, lass?" Skimble called.

"Fine, Skimble, how was your trip?" Mali called back. Skimble shook his head.

"Terrible, it was so cold," He said. Mali laughed.

"Say hi to Jenny for me," Mali said.

"Will do, lass," He called back before leaving. Mali's eyes narrowed as she caught sight of a kitten acting strange.

"Leeway, what are you doing?" Mali called to him. Leeway looked sheepish. Mali frowned and she pounced down on the ground. She padded up to Leeway.

"What are you doing, buddy?" Mali asked softly. She saw that Leeway was holding a small flower. Mali waited for him to speak.

"I wanted to give it to Sillabub," He said quietly. Mali smiled.

"Do you like her?" Leeway nodded. Mali gave a small smile.

"Do you know what, Leeway?" Mali said softly. "It's up to you to take control and be yourself; she'll like you for that." Leeway nodded and nuzzled at Mali's arm.

"Thanks, Aunt Mali."

"Anytime, kitten," She called as she leapt back onto her sheet metal. She was disappointed to see Talia was still there.

"That was cute," Talia said.

"Then why do you sound so disgusted?" Mali asked, picking up on the tone in her voice. Talia yawned.

"Mali, Munkustrap wants to see you!" Tugger called. Mali looked silently to Tumblebrutus who nodded and leapt up to take her place.

"Thanks, Tumble," She murmured.

"Coming, Tugger!" Mali called as she leapt from the sheet metal. She followed Tugger to Alonzo's den. Munkustrap was waiting alone.

"Mali," He greeted as she moved into the emptied out washing machine.

"What do you think of Leroy and Talia?" Munkustrap asked as they settled down.

"They make me feel uneasy," Mali admitted. Munkustrap frowned.

"Why?" Mali shrugged.

"I'm not sure, they just…do," She said quietly. Munkustrap nodded thoughtfully.

"Thank you, Mali," Munkustrap said as he stood up. They both exited the den and went their separate ways.

Talia watched as Mali walked off with that large main coon. Tumblebrutus didn't look at her so Talia stalked off. She found the cat she was looking at before.

"Why hello there," Misto looked up and found himself face to face with one of the cats that showed up today.

"Um, hi," Misto said before he went back to rearranging the den. Talia watched him as he shifted a large red cushion around and several books. Talia leapt into the den, Misto stared at her briefly before pushing the books into the corner. Talia looked at the books, her nose turned up.

"Who reads those?" She asked. Misto stopped momentarily as he arranged the books to his liking.

"That would be me and my mate," He said coolly. Talia sighed and lounged out on the cushion. Misto stared at her in disbelief.

"Hi, Dad!" Quaxo called cheerfully as he leapt into the boot. He froze when he caught sight of Talia.

"Who is she?" He asked. Misto gave a slight shrug.

"One of the cats that turned up today," He said lightly. "How did your lesson with Cori and Tantomile go?" Misto asked, changing the subject.

"It went okay, Tanti said I'm doing really well," Misto smiled.

"That's great, Quaxo," Misto said softly.

"And then Cori annoyed her and she turned his tail blue," Misto shook his head.

"Cori should know better," Misto laughed.

"Oh, you're here," Mali said indifferently as she spotted Talia as she climbed into the den. Quaxo rubbed his head against his mother's arms as she entered the den. Mali smiled.

"I like what you've done with the den, Mist," Mali purred. Talia yawned. Misto ignored her as he planted a lick on Mali's nose.

"Oh, here you are, Talia," Leroy said deeply as he climbed into the den.

"Come on, Munkustrap is giving us a place to stay," Talia stood up and left, winking at Misto as they left. Misto shuddered.

"I have a very bad feeling about them," Mali said after they had left.

Mali wandered over to Coricopat and Tantomile; both were sitting outside their den. The hurricane had passed, leaving minimal damage to the yard, but Leroy and Talia were still there. Tantomile looked up with her dark eyes as Mali approached.

"What is troubling your mind, young Mali?" She asked slowly.

"The new cats," Mali answered. Cori and Tantomile both looked at her.

"They make me feel uneasy…like something bad is going to happen," Mali said quietly. Tantomile nodded, looking out at the yard. Talia had weaved her way into everyone's hearts in the time she had been here, though she was cold to Tantomile, Cori and Mali.

"I can't help thinking that there is more to the reason that they are here," Mali continued. Cori frowned.

"If I were you, I would keep a close eye on Mistoffelees," Cori said slowly. Mali looked at him.

"Talia has a close eye on him, even though he does not seem to notice," Mali nodded, sighing.

Mistoffelees was rummaging through a junk pile, trying to find something for Mali. She had seemed a little down lately and he wanted to cheer her up.

"Where did I see that little bird?" Misto murmured to himself, leaping over a chair and burying his head deeper into the pile. He gave a triumphant laugh and pulled himself out of the pile, in his mouth was a small, colourful, plastic bird. He placed it on a small pile and leapt back into the pile.

"What are you doing, handsome?" Misto fell backwards out of the pile. He looked back and saw Talia standing by him.

"Oh, hi, Talia," Misto murmured as he stood up, dusting himself off. Talia picked up the plastic bird, oblivious to Mistoffelees saying not to. She looked at it boredly before dropping it to the ground, making its head snap off. Misto knelt down beside it, picking up the broken pieces in his paws.

"Thanks," Misto said darkly, throwing the broken bird back into the junk pile. He ignored Talia as he dug through the pile.

"What are you doing?" Talia asked once more.

"Trying to find something for my mate," Misto answered. Talia gave a low growl. Misto peered over his shoulder briefly.

"She hasn't been happy lately, and I like her happy," Talia sighed. Misto smiled as he pulled a small wooden jewellery box from the pile. It had flowers engraved on the sides and the top. Misto smiled. Misto went to walk past Talia when she grabbed his shoulder. Misto turned to look at her, the jewellery box held tightly in his paws.

"Can I help you with something, Talia?" Misto asked politely. Talia just smiled before she pressed her lips against his. Misto struggled against her tight grip. He heard a loud hiss and Talia was tackled off of him. Mali was perched on top of Talia, breathing heavily.

"Stay away from my mate!" Mali warned, rising to her feet. Mali walked to Misto's side. Misto took her paw in one of his. Talia rose to her feet, snarling at Mali.

"Why would he want a lame queen like you?" She spat. Mali tensed. Misto shook his head.

"Because I couldn't care less if she was or wasn't, I love Mali for Mali," He said darkly. Mali relaxed and looked into Misto's green eyes. Misto led her away. Talia frowned.

"Is it going to work?" Talia stared after the couple.

"Yes, Leroy, with the deepness of their relationship I can get her to snap," She answered turning to the brown cat. Leroy nodded.

"Good, and remember he wants it done quickly." Leroy warned as he left.

Mali stared at the jewellery box with a small smile on her face.

"Thank you, Mist, it's beautiful." Misto purred and rubbed her head against his. Mali rose to her feet.

"I need to go see Munkustrap," She said quietly before leaving. Misto sighed heavily, staring after her.

"Munkus," Mali called as she approached him. He was talking to Skimble and Percy. He turned and walked over to her.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I need to talk to you about Talia," She said quietly, Munkustrap nodded and led her to a quiet patch.

"What is it?" He asked gently.

"Talia is trying to steal my mate," Mali said. Munkustrap was taken aback.

"What?" He asked.

"I caught her kissing him, forcing him," Munkustrap sighed and shook her head.

"Mali, you need to relax," Mali stared at him, appalled.

"Munkustrap, it's my mate!" She cried out. "What if it was Leroy doing the same to Demeter?" Munkustrap frowned.

"Is it possible you could be jealous, Mali?" Munkustrap asked gently. Mali growled and walked away.

"Mali," Mali walked toward the source of the call.

"Cori," She answered. Coricopat looked at her carefully.

"What is it?" He asked.

"You were right," She said quietly. Cori sighed and took her paw, leading her away from the noise.

"What happened, Mali?" Cori asked.

"I caught her kissing Misto," Mali said hatefully. "You should have seen the look on Misto's face, he was panicking." Cori hugged her tightly.

"And when I told Munkustrap she was trying to steal my mate he told me to relax because I was just jealous," Mali whimpered. Cori rubbed her back.

"You are not jealous, Mali, you are anything but," Cori told her. "You care about Mistoffelees with your entire heart and you do not want to lose him at any cost." Mali nodded.

"Mum!" Mali turned her head to see Quaxo running towards her. He leapt into her arms and cuddled close to her chest. He was close to tears.

"What is it?" Mali asked, outraged that something had reduced her baby to tears.

"Talia made fun of me," He sniffled. Mali exchanged outraged looks with Cori. A queen making fun of a young kitten?

"What did she say, Quaxo?" Mali asked softly. Quaxo shook his head, burying his head into his mother's neck.

"Cori, will you take him?" Mali asked. Cori nodded, taking Quaxo from her arms.

"Do not do anything rash, Mali," Cori called after her. Talia was lazing with Electra and Etcetera.

"Talia!" Mali snarled. Talia opened her eyes and looked at her.

"Yes?" She asked.

"What the Everlasting Cat did you say to my kitten?" Mali snarled. Talia raised an eyebrow.

"What ever do you mean?" Talia asked. Mali pointed in the direction of Cori's den.

"I mean the fact my son just came running up to me crying because of something you said to him!" Mali growled. Talia put a hurt look on her face.

"Why would you say such a thing?" Talia asked, her voice trembling.

"Because I trust my kitten's word!" A couple of tears slipped down Talia's cheeks.

"Mali, stop it!" Electra yelled. Mali stared at Talia hatefully.

"What's going on?" Munkustrap appeared at the scene.

"Mali just started yelling at Talia," Etcetera said. Munkustrap turned to Mali, shocked.

"What about?" Munkustrap asked.

"The fact she just sent my kitten to me in tears," Mali said. Munkustrap frowned.

"Why was Quaxo crying?" He asked worriedly.

"It was about something she said to him…that she made fun of him," Mali gave a low growl. Munkustrap grabbed Mali's arm and pulled her away.

"Cool off!" He ordered. Mali looked at him before walking away. Munkustrap considered calling her back after seeing the deep hurt in her eyes as she turned away. He stopped when he was called back to Talia.

Mali lay miserably in the shade, out of sight from anyone and everyone.

"How does it feel when everyone turns against you?" Mali sighed, letting the tears spill down her cheeks.

"Like my heart has been pulled out, Tanti," Mali murmured. A paw rested on her shoulder. Mali raised herself up from the ground and looked at the other twin cat, who was usually indifferent towards her. Tantomile was looking at her, worried.

"I'm protecting my kit," Mali muttered. "Why would I confront her unless I had reason to?" Tantomile sighed.

"Sometimes cats do not see it like that," She said gently. "Sometimes they prefer to ignore it then face the fact that a full grown queen insulted a kitten," Mali gave a weak smile in Tantomile's direction.

"Thank you, Tanti," Mali said quietly. Tantomile smiled a rare smile.

"Anything for you, Mali." Tantomile rose to her paws and stalked off. Mali watched after her. She sighed and lay back down, closing her eyes.

"Do you feel you accomplished something by reducing my sister to tears?" Mali gave a small groan.

"This day just keeps getting better and better," Mali muttered, opening her eyes. Leroy was standing in front of her; Mali rose to her feet and turned away.

"Leave me alone," Mali muttered. She was grabbed by the shoulders and jerked around to face a fuming Leroy. Mali cried out as he slapped her. Leroy pulled her close to him.

"If you ever tell anyone I did that, you should begin mourning your kitten now!" Leroy stalked away. Mali stared after him, a paw on her burning cheek, tears in her eyes. Tugger frowned from where he was perched as he watched the scene play out in front of him. After Leroy stalked away Mali collapsed to her knees, her sides shaking with silent sobs. Tugger leapt down from where he was perched and wandered over to her side.

"Princess, why did he slap you?" Tugger asked quietly as he knelt down beside her. Mali looked up, hiccupping.

"H-He didn't slap me," Mali murmured, turning her head away. Tugger gently grabbed her chin and turned her face back to him.

"I saw him, kitten," Tugger said gently. Mali burst into tears again, throwing herself into Tugger's chest. Tugger wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't tell Munkustrap," She whispered into his mane. Tugger was surprised.

"Princess, he hit you!" Tugger said. Mali nodded into his chest.

"H-He said if I told, he'd kill Quaxo," Mali sobbed. Tugger gave a low growl.

"Did he say that?" He asked seriously. Mali nodded.

"He said if I told anyone he slapped me, that I should begin mourning my kitten now," Tugger held the trembling Mali closer.

Talia and Leroy watched as the large Maine coon held Mali close to him. Leroy looked at Talia.

"I didn't know he was watching," He said deeply. Talia nodded.

"And she has probably told him what you said," Talia continued. Leroy turned his eyes back onto Mali and Tugger, who had both stood up and were walking away with Tugger's arm around Mali's shoulder.

"We need to put our plan into action, quickly." Leroy finished. Talia nodded, her eyes glinting.

"Of course,"

CCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCC CCCCCC

Next chapter: What's Leroy and Talia's plan? Who are they working for?

Thank you for the review Strike47, because of that I put another chapter up for you.

Please Read and Review.

Luv HGP


	10. Fight, banishment, choices

Mali walked around the junkyard, thinking to herself.

"Now, this is what you should do to impress her," Mali's head turned towards Talia's voice. Mali gave a small cry of outrage when she heard Talia mutter something to Leeway.

"Leeway, don't you dare say that to Sillabub," Mali said, walking over. Talia scowled deeply in Mali's direction.

"She's a sweet, innocent kitten, and so is he," Mali growled at Talia. "Don't get him to say that to her…it's disgusting." Talia shrugged, drawing young Leeway close to her.

"Don't listen to her, she doesn't know anything." Mali raised an eyebrow.

"I'm the one with a mate, aren't I?" Mali asked coldly. Talia tittered.

"She's old fashioned, she doesn't know anything." Talia muttered to Leeway. Leeway stared at Mali.

"Go away!" He muttered. "You don't know anything." Mali sighed and shook her head, before walking away, feeling hurt.

"Go away you jerk!" Mali winced as she heard a loud slap. She turned from where she had been walking to find Leeway holding one of his cheeks as Sillabub marched away. Mali looked at Leeway who was trembling, she sighed and walked over to his side, taking his paw and leading him away. She sat on the ground in an isolated part of the yard. Leeway kept his brown eyes away from her. Mali took his chin in her paw and turned his head to face her.

"Didn't I tell you?" Mali asked gently. Leeway's bottom lip trembled and he started crying. Mali took him into her arms, hugging him tightly.

"S-She called me a jerk," Leeway mumbled. Mali sighed.

"Because you weren't yourself, Leeway, if you hadn't tried to be someone different she wouldn't have slapped you." Leeway nodded into her chest.

"You just need to be who you are, Lee, and you'll find the one that you belong with," Mali told him truthfully.

"Like you and Unky Misto?" Mali smiled.

"Yes, like me and Unky Misto," Mali sighed, standing up and taking his paw.

"Come on, you need to apologize to Sillabub." She said softly. She stood to the side as Leeway stuttered his way through an apology to Sillabub. Sillabub nodded.

"Its okay, Lee, you just acted like a jerk." Sillabub said, smiling. "I like it when you're you." Leeway flashed a nervous smile towards Mali who smiled and walked off.

The next night was the Jellicle ball, Mali was taking over what Demeter usually did seeing as she was so pregnant she couldn't do much.

"_Macavity's a mystery cat, he's called the hidden paw_

_For he's the master criminal who can defy the law_

_He's the bafflement of Scotland Yard, The Flying Squad's despair_

_For when they reach the scene of crime Macavity's not there_!" Mali finished her first verse, and for once she felt very uncomfortable about singing.

"_Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity_

_He's broken every human law; he breaks the law of gravity_

_His powers of levitation would make a fakir stare_

_And when you reach the scene of crime, Macavity's not there!_

_You may seek him in the basement; you may look up in the air_

_But I tell you once and once again, Macavity's not there_!" Mali fell to her knees, listening to Bombalurina sing her part. Mali's heart was racing in her chest. What was happening? Why was she so afraid? Mali rose to her feet.

"_He's outwardly respectable_," She sung.

"_I know he cheats at cards_," Bombalurina sang as she sauntered to her side.

"_And his footprint's are not found in any files of Scotland Yards_," Mali sang as she and Bombalurina turned.

"_And when the larder's looted_," Bombalurina began.

"_Or the jewel case is rifled_," Mali began after her.

"_Or when the milk is missing_,"

"_Or another Peke's been stifled!"_

"_Or the greenhouse glass is broken_,"

"_And the trellis past repair_,"

"_And there's the wonder of the thing, Macavity's not there_!" Mali and Bombalurina sang together.

Leroy and Talia watched as Mali and Bombalurina finished their song. Munkustrap had a faint smile on his face as he watched. Misto looked up to where Leroy and Talia were sitting, side by side, watching the proceedings. Misto frowned; they seemed a little too interested.

Munkustrap elected Gus to go to the Heaviside layer that year. Everyone watched him go with tearful eyes. Gus had been gradually dying from a disease over the year; he wasn't going to live much longer anyway. Gus stopped by Mali, taking her paws in his shaky own.

"Take care, Mali," His voice shook, he had always had a fondness of Mali, she always listened to his stories. Mali inclined her head.

"I will, Gus," She murmured before he moved on. After the ball, Mali frowned as she searched the crowd for Quaxo. She spotted his white tipped tail and followed it.

"Don't please!" She heard him whimper. Mali leapt around the junk pile and saw Leroy holding his paw tightly.

"Let go of my kitten!" Mali snarled. Leroy pulled Quaxo to his front, holding him tightly. Quaxo trembled. Mali leapt forward, yanking the kitten from his hold.

"Find Munkustrap!" Mali whispered to him. Quaxo nodded, running off. Talia appeared. They circled Mali menacingly.

"You were lying about hiding from Macavity, weren't you?" Mali asked darkly. Talia grinned. Mali had barely time to duck as Leroy soared over her head. Mali fought off the two cats. Mali kicked Leroy away and pounced on Talia, clawing her sides.

"Now, Talia!" Mali heard Leroy hiss. Talia let out a pained yowl and Mali was pulled off Talia and restrained. Jenny knelt beside Talia, examining her wounds. Munkustrap appeared in front of Mali, shocked.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"They attacked me, Munk!" Mali panted, relaxing in the hold on her arms. "Leroy was terrorising Quaxo and when I pulled him away from Leroy, and told him to get you, Talia appeared and they both tried to attack me!" Munkustrap sighed, shaking his head.

"Alonzo, take her to my den," He said quietly. Mali was led away from the growing crowd. She turned her face away when she saw the group of kittens crying and shaking, because of what she had done. Alonzo helped her into Munkustrap's den and left her. Mali paced waiting for her father to appear. She turned when she heard someone coming up, Alonzo peered through the hole, beckoning Mali. Mali followed him.

"Lonz?" Mali asked quietly as they walked towards the clearing. Alonzo paused, looking back at her for a moment before sighing and continuing on. Munkustrap was waiting for her with Tugger, Percy and Jenny. Mali stopped in front of them and Alonzo went to stand beside Tugger, who had his head turned away. Mali stared at them.

"Mali, in the time Leroy and Talia have been here you have been opposed to them," Munkustrap said heavily. Mali remained silent. Munkustrap sighed.

"You attacked them, Mali," He said. Mali lowered her head.

"They were hurting my kitten," She said quietly. Munkustrap lowered his head.

"Mali, you have to leave the yard," Mali looked at him, shaking with emotion.

"Munk…don't," She whispered. Munkustrap sighed.

"Mali, I'm sorry…it's the rules," He said quietly. Tugger gave a small scoff. Munkustrap glared at him.

"Misto and Quaxo can remain here though?" Mali asked, her blue eyes teary. Munkustrap nodded.

"Good, don't let them leave, Tugger, even when I do," Mali said, turning her attention to her uncle. Tugger bit his lip. Mali turned her focus back onto Munkustrap.

"Thanks for nothing, Dad," She whispered angrily before turning heel and running off. She sought out Misto. He was waiting for her.

"What happened?" He asked, taking her paws in his own. Mali looked into his worried green eyes and turned her head away.

"I have to leave the yard," Mali whispered.

"What?" Misto asked, outraged. "Munkustrap can't do that!" Mali sighed.

"He just did, Mist," Mali looked at him.

"You and Quaxo need to stay here," Mali told him even though it broke her heart. Misto shook his head.

"No, I don't want to be here without you." Mali sighed.

"Macavity will be waiting for me out there…I don't want you and Quaxo to become his targets," Mali told him. Misto's chin dropped onto his white chest, even though he hated it he knew she was right. Misto looked up at her.

"I'll be with you always," She said, gently pressing her lips against his before turning and leaving.

"Tell Quaxo I love him and I tried," Mali called back softly. Misto collapsed onto his knees, sobbing loudly. An arm snaked around his shoulder, startling him.

"It's alright, Misto," Tugger said quietly.

"Why did Munkustrap have to do that?" Misto wailed. "She was just protecting us!" Tugger rubbed Misto's back comfortingly.

"I know, Misto, I know," He murmured.

"Plan successful," Leroy said as he and Talia walked towards their den.

"A definite success, Macavity will be pleased," Talia agreed. None of them noticed a slim dark gray queen listening in.

Mali ran through the streets and towards her human's house. She slipped through the cat door and headed up to Tania's room. She grabbed a small toy mouse she had hidden that entertained Munkustrap endlessly as he watched Mali play with it. She slowly walked to the study and placed it onto the cat bed. She walked back downstairs and out the cat door. She walked down the garden path and looked back at the house one more time.

"Sorry, Munkustrap," She murmured before turning around and walking off, not looking back.

Munkustrap ran back to his family's home. Mali might be there and he needed to tell her that even though he hated to do it he had had to and he still loved her.

"Mali!" He called as he ran through the cat flap. He listened and got no answer. He frowned, her scent was still fresh. He headed upstairs and into the study, poking his head into the room. He froze briefly before heading to the room, staring at the cat bed. He stared at the small brown toy mouse and collapsed.

"Oh, Mali, what have I done?" He sobbed.

Mali padded through the streets, starting to feel the cold, it had began pouring rain an hour ago and Mali was soaked to the skin.

"Lass!" Mali turned around and saw Skimble running up to her.

"Skimble, what are you doing here?" Mali asked surprised.

"I came to find yer, Lass," Skimble said. Mali backed away slightly.

"I've been exiled from the yard, Skimble," Mali said quietly. Skimbleshanks sighed.

"I know, lass, I know," Skimble sighed sadly. Mali stepped closer to Skimble, cautiously.

"Come on, lass," Skimble said, Mali followed Skimble to the rail way station. He showed her to the luggage department.

"Stay hidden in there, lass, I'll be back soon," Mali nodded and found a nice spot to sit.

Skimbleshanks headed to the junk yard, a weight on his heart. He passed by Munkustrap, who was looking stunned as he stared at a brown toy mouse on the ground in front of him. He headed towards when his mate Jenny was, she was sitting with Jellylorum in front of the infirmary.

"Skimble," Jenny smiled. Skimble walked over to her.

"What is it?" Jenny asked, sensing something was wrong with him.

"I found Mali," He said quietly. Jenny looked at him sadly.

"Where is she?" She asked.

"In the luggage carriage of the night mail," He said quietly. "She's pretty heart-broken," Jelly nodded.

"Well, I can understand that when your own father exiles you," Jenny fixed Jelly with a stern glare.

"It's destroyed him, Jelly, especially when he found out she's left him for good," Jenny sighed. Skimble looked back at Munkustrap who had the toy mouse in his paws.

"I'm going to tell Mistoffelees that she's safe with me," Skimble said, rising to his paws.

"Be careful, dear," Jenny called after him. Skimble went to Cori and Tantomile, who were both inside their den with Quaxo. Quaxo was sleeping soundly in between Coricopat and Tantomile. Cori watched as Skimble made his way into the den.

"Have you seen Mistoffelees?" Skimble asked softly as not to disturb Quaxo. Cori shook his head sadly. Tantomile sighed and looked to the ground.

"No, we have not," Cori answered.

"He is probably with Tugger," Tantomile added. Cori and Tant both looked at Skimble.

"What is it?" Tantomile asked.

"I've found Mali," Skimble said quietly. Tantomile's eyes brightened.

"Is she okay?" She asked worriedly.

"She is heart-broken, cold, wet, and in shock," Skimble said. "I'm going to take her with me this week," Tantomile nodded.

"Tell her our hearts are with her," Tantomile said quietly. Skimble nodded.

"Of course, lass," and he left the den. He found Misto in Bombalurina's den with Tugger.

"Mali is with me," Skimble told Misto. Misto perked up.

"Is she okay?" Misto asked. Skimble gave a slight nod. Misto settled back down on the floor, smiling.

"Good," He murmured. Skimble watched as Misto nodded off.

Skimble paused by Munkustrap on his way out. Munkustrap looked up at him, his eyes empty. Skimble sighed and continued on his way.

Mali was perched on a luggage rack, staring out a small window. Skimble looked up at her.

"Are you okay, lass?" Skimble called. Mali tore her blue eyes from the rushing scenery and looked down at him. She was in one of the passengers dens, a young couple that had taken a liking to her as she and Skimble wandered down the aisles of the train, Skimble doing his checks, Mali just following him.

"Yeah, Skimble, I just miss them," She sighed. Skimble looked at her sympathetically.

"This might give Munkustrap the time to come to his senses," Skimble said. Mali sighed and looked back out the window.

"I hope you're right, Skimble," She murmured.

Munkustrap slowly walked towards his den, Demeter had gone back to Bombalurina after Munkustrap had sent Mali away. Munkustrap spun around when he heard something near him.

"Who's there?" He asked, his green eyes searching. The junk yard was practically deserted, everyone was either at their human's homes or in their dens. Munkustrap startled when a tall, slim dark gray queen stepped out to stand in front of him.

"Reema?" He hissed. The queen inclined her head, her blue eyes tired. Munkustrap noted how ragged she looked.

"The yard is in danger, Munkustrap," Reema said. Munkustrap growled.

"What would you know?" Reema gave a humourless smile.

"I know you exiled our daughter," Munkustrap turned his eyes towards the ground.

"You need to get her back, the yard is falling apart without her and it leaves you an open target," Reema said. Munkustrap looked back at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Those two cats were sent by Macavity to turn the yard against Mali, so you would send her from the yard," Munkustrap bristled.

"How would you know?" He growled. Reema sighed.

"I've been around, Munkustrap, and besides have you ever known Mali to take a swipe at any cat for some stupid reason?" Reema asked. "For jealousy?" Munkustrap froze.

"No," He whispered.

"She only attacked when her family was at risk or threatened," Reema continued.

"Where is Mali, Munkustrap?" Reema asked. Munkustrap raised his tortured eyes to her.

"I don't know," He whispered. "She's left me," Reema cautiously placed a paw on Munkustrap's shoulder.

"She's gone away with Skimble," Reema sighed. "When she comes back welcome her with open arms and an apology," Reema took her paw off Munkustrap's shoulder, looking at him sadly.

"Munkustrap!" Munkustrap turned around to see Alonzo walking towards him.

"What are you doing out here?" Alonzo asked gently. Munkustrap turned back to where Reema had stood seconds before. She was gone.

"Nothing, Alonzo, nothing," Munkustrap lied as he walked away with Alonzo.

Leroy and Talia lounged in their den, celebrating a victory.

"It isn't long now, Talia," Leroy gloated.

"No, the Jellicles will not know what hit them." She laughed. Talia froze, listening carefully.

"What is it?" Leroy asked his sister.

"Munkustrap's planning something," She murmured, moving closer to the den exit.

"Our cover has been blown, we need to leave," Talia said, looking back at Leroy. Leroy shook his head.

"No, you go and tell Macavity of everything, I'll stay here to look inconspicuous," Leroy said. Talia nodded and ran out of the secret entrance to the den. Leroy exited the den and was grabbed by two strong Jellicle Toms. Munkustrap was glaring at him.

"How long have you worked for Macavity?" Munkustrap asked darkly. Leroy shrugged.

"Did he threaten your sister?" Coricopat asked, walking to Munkustrap's side. Leroy scowled at the psychic cat, he and his sister were the only ones, that weren't Mali's mate, kit or Tugger, that were on Mali's side about Leroy and Talia.

"No," Leroy snarled.

"Why target Mali?" Munkustrap turned back and saw Misto approaching. Leroy looked at him.

"She never did anything to you!" Misto snapped. Leroy grinned.

"My boss wants her and my boss will get her," Leroy said. Munkustrap turned on his heel.

"Lock him in his den and look for his sister!" Munkustrap ordered. Misto ran up to Munkustrap.

"Munkus, what are we going to do about Mali?" He asked worriedly. Munkustrap placed his paws on Misto's shoulders.

"She'll be safe with Skimble and when they arrive back I need to apologize to my daughter for doubting her." Misto offered a weak smile before scooping Quaxo into his arms and heading for their den.

Munkustrap kept Leroy under guards every hour, but as the days passed there was no sign on Talia. He and Tugger were talking in undertones when cries of fright and yells echoed through the yard. Munkustrap and Tugger ran toward the source where they found Misto on the ground in front of the kittens with Macavity standing over them. Munkustrap threw out his arms in front of the running crowd. Macavity grinned at them.

"Good choice, Straps," He purred. Munkustrap winced, looking at Misto who had weakly rolled onto his knees, his arms spread out protectively in front of the kittens. Macavity yanked Misto off the ground, wrapping one arm around his throat and the other around his chest. Munkustrap looked at Misto, who was now pinned against Macavity's chest. Macavity rested his chin on top of Misto's head, who shuddered.

"What's your choice, older brother?" Macavity hissed. Munkustrap stared in shock as Macavity towered over the kittens while still retaining his hold on Mistoffelees.

"What?" Munkustrap asked breathlessly. Macavity pulled on his most satanic grin.

"Save either the magical Mr. Mistoffelees or save the kittens," Munkustrap froze.

"Choose the kittens, Munkus," Misto gasped through the grip around his neck. Macavity tightened his grip.

"Shh, the choice is up to my older brother." Macavity growled in Misto's ear. "Got it?" Misto nodded. Munkustrap stared at the scene. Save his daughter's mate or save the five kittens which included his daughter's kitten. Munkustrap sighed, defeated.

"The kittens," He muttered. Macavity grinned.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear that," Macavity said. Munkustrap raised his head, growling.

"I said the kittens," Munkustrap said louder. Macavity looked at the kittens and flicked his domed head toward Munkustrap.

"Scat," He hissed. The kittens bolted toward Munkustrap and Tugger. The kittens hid behind Tugger. Macavity laughed and began dragging Misto away.

"Macavity," Munkustrap growled. Macavity smiled.

"You chose the kittens, now I get Mistoffelees," Macavity laughed.

"Get him!" Munkustrap yelled. Alonzo, Percy, Cinnamon, Munkustrap, Pouncival, Tumblebrutus and Plato all lunged forward but were thrown back as Macavity and Misto began glowing. They all sat up and looked at the spot where Misto and Macavity were seconds before.

"Macavity's not there!" They whispered, shocked.

"Skimble, I don't know," Mali murmured, standing outside the yard. Skimble pushed her inside.

"Go, lass!" He sighed. Mali and Skimble paused when they saw no Jellicles.

"I'll go check Jenny," Skimble said. Mali nodded.

"I'll go see Munkustrap, he's sure to be around," She said before they both ran, going their separate ways. Mali fell to the ground as she ran into a Jellicle.

"Oh, Tumble, I'm so sorry," She gasped. Tumblebrutus helped her up.

"Mali, you need to come with me, now," He whispered, taking her paw and leading her away. They went towards Alonzo's den. Munkustrap was sitting in the middle on Alonzo's den, head in his paws. A group of Toms plus Jenny, Jelly and Demeter surrounded him, murmuring quietly to him.

"Dad?" Mali asked softly as she and Tumblebrutus entered the den. Munkustrap raised his head slowly to look at her. Munkustrap rose slowly to his feet, his arms opening slowly. Mali forgot whatever anger she had for him as she collapsed into his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Mali, I should've believed you," Munkustrap murmured. Mali shook her head.

"It doesn't matter now, Dad," She whispered. Munkustrap sighed and pulled away. Mali looked at him.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Macavity attacked the yard again," Tugger spoke up from the corner. Mali looked at the small gathering.

"What happened?" Mali asked, feeling the dread rise in her. Tugger explained what happened. Mali stumbled back as he finished. Tumblebrutus caught her as she fell. Mali buried her head into her paws, shaking. Tumblebrutus was on his knees beside her, an arm around her. Tumblebrutus took one of her silver paws and held it tightly. Mali looked up at the group staring at her. Demeter was standing off to the side, her paws on her swollen stomach. Not only had Macavity taken Misto but during the chaos Leroy had gotten free.

"Mum!" Mali looked around and caught Quaxo as he threw himself at her. He was trembling badly. She hugged him tightly, holding him close.

"Dad's coming back, isn't he?" Quaxo trembled. Mali nodded silently.

She and Quaxo were in their den later that night; Quaxo was sleeping on the small collection of shirts Mali had managed to take from her family's house. She watched him sadly, praying that Misto would hold out until they came for him.

Misto opened one of his green eyes weakly and twitched his back left foot, which was chained to the floor. He sighed and remained on his side on the cold floor, breathing heavily. Countless claw marks marked his sides and he was covered in several large bruises. Macavity was finally getting his revenge on the young conjuring cat for several occasions, one was ruining his plan when he catnapped Old Deuteronomy and the others were to do with Mali. Misto closed his eyes once more.

"Psst, Mali," Mali opened her eyes wearily. Cori and Tantomile were looking into her den. Tantomile carefully lifted Quaxo into her arms, not waking him and carried him outside. Cori took Mali's paw in his own and led her outside. It was early dawn.

"Where are we going?" Mali asked. Cori put a finger to his lips. Mali went silent and followed. They stopped outside a certain den, one that was deserted on the outskirts of the yard. Cori gently knocked on the den door, before Tantomile entered and Cori led Mali inside. A slim dark gray queen walked out of the shadows.

"Reema?" Mali gasped. Reema smiled tiredly. Quaxo stirred in Tantomile's arms, she rocked him in his arms, trying to get him to doze off again. He did. Reema took Quaxo from Tantomile's arm and smiled at the sleeping form.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Mali turned around to see Munkustrap heading into the den. Munkustrap didn't seem surprised to see Reema there. Reema handed Quaxo back to Mali. Mali sat on the floor with him dozing in her lap.

"No one else knows you are here, Reema?" Tantomile asked. Reema shook her head.

"Macavity and his followers believe I am dead, I plan to keep it that way for a while," She answered. Mali frowned at Quaxo. Cori noticed her look.

"What is it?" Mali placed her paw on Quaxo's white forehead.

"He's burning up," She murmured, lifting him into her arms. Quaxo gave a weak moan and shivered. Mali looked up at the others. Tantomile reached for Quaxo and Mali handed him to her. She sat on the floor with him, muttering under her breath. Cori watched in fascination. Tantomile held Quaxo out to Munkustrap, who took him, before she leaned against Cori's side tiredly.

"He has a small fever, Mali," Tantomile said wearily. "He should heal from it within days." Mali nodded, looking at her gratefully.

"Thank you, Tanti," She murmured.

"I would take him to Jenny, Mali, while we go out for Misto," Cori continued. Mali looked at them.

"What?" She asked, surprised.

"You, Tanti, Reema and I are going to look for Mistoffelees," Cori said slowly. Mali looked at Munkustrap, who didn't seem to happy with the idea.

"Why do you have to go?" Mali asked them. Reema looked at Mali.

"You can't expect for us to let you go alone," Reema said. Mali sighed.

"I know we all have powers but we can't take Macavity's henchmen," Mali said. Munkustrap looked at them.

"Tumblebrutus, Alonzo and Pouncival will go with you as well," He said. Cori and Tantomile nodded.

"Maybe we should get Percy as well, he is the best tracker next to Skimbleshanks," Mali suggested. Cori, Tanti and Reema nodded in agreement.

"Coricopat, will you go get them and bring them here?" Munkustrap asked, shifting Quaxo to a more comfortable position. Cori exited the den and was back in moments with Tumblebrutus, Alonzo, Pouncival and Percy. They all hissed when they saw Reema.

"Calm down, she isn't here to hurt us," Munkustrap said. The others cats calmed down.

"What's wrong with Quaxo?" Alonzo asked, spotting him in Munkustrap's arms before walking over and placing a paw on Quaxo's forehead.

"He has a fever," Reema answered quietly. Percy stared at the grouping.

"Why did you call for us, Munkustrap?" Percy asked.

"You are going after Mistoffelees," Munkustrap answered. Alonzo nodded.

"Alonzo, are you sure that you want to come?" Mali asked. Alonzo looked at her.

"What?" He asked.

"Your and Cassandra's kitten," Mali said. "It's due in the next couple of weeks; you don't want to leave her, do you?" Alonzo stared at her.

"I think she'll be fine without me," Alonzo said slowly. Mali looked to Munkustrap. He sighed and looked to Alonzo.

"Perhaps you should stay here, Lonz," Munkustrap said quietly, shifting Quaxo once again. Alonzo looked at him.

"Straps, I want to get Shorty back," Alonzo said. "And I'll return for Cassandra and my unborn kit," Munkustrap sighed.

"You leave tonight," He said, before looking at Mali. Mali sat with Quaxo as Jenny checked over him in the infirmary.

"He'll be alright, dear." She said lightly. Mali looked at Jenny.

"Will you watch him for me tonight?" Mali asked quietly. Jenny stared at her, concerned.

"Why?" She asked suspiciously. "Where will you be?" Mali hesitated.

"I'm spending the night with Cori and Tant, we need to go over a few things that I rather Quaxo not be there for." Mali lied, she felt bad for lying to Jenny but she knew it had to be done. Mali left the infirmary as sunset approached. Munkustrap walked up to her.

"If anyone asks I'm spending the night with Cori and Tantomile," Mali muttered to him. Munkustrap gave a small smile as he walked beside her. Munkustrap left her and she headed for the hidden den. The others were already waiting for her.

"Shall we?" Mali asked. They nodded and silently left the yard unnoticed.

CCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC

I'm updating quicker because I've actually gotten reviews, yay!

Please read and review and I'll update even more :P

Luv HGP


	11. Stealth party, loss, birth, visions

They hid in the bushes near Macavity's new hideout. Mali looked up at the pitch black sky as thunder rumbled over head. She gave a small smile. Thunder reminded her of Mistoffelees and his unnatural fear of thunder. There were many nights where he trembled and shook against her side as storms raged above them, but she loved him and would help him out with whatever fear he had.

Misto raised his head to look at the ceiling as he heard the thunder rumble through the sky. He sighed, trying to quench the rising fear. Mali helped him through this and he was worrying without her. He sighed and rested his head back onto his paws, trying to stop his trembling.

"Aw, is the mighty Mr. Mistoffelees scared of thunder?" A scathing voice asked from the shadows.

"Oh buzz off," Misto muttered, pain coursing through his small frame. Macavity walked out from the shadows. Misto looked at him through the one green eye that wasn't swollen shut.

"That isn't very nice," Macavity said absently running a claw down the stone wall.

"Yeah, well, I'm not in a nice mood." Misto muttered, annoyed. He felt somewhat elated though, but he had no idea why. Macavity gave a slight hmm as he turned around the face the door.

"Griddle," He called. Griddlebone appeared in the doorway.

"Is it possible we have 'visitors'?" Macavity asked, his eyes turning back onto Misto. Griddlebone shook her head.

"No, all hench-cats within 10 metres of the warehouse boundaries have reported in to say nothing is out there," Macavity shrugged. Griddlebone looked at Misto, who was sprawled out on the tile floor, blood smeared around his battered frame. She noticed how much he was trembling; he closed the eye that wasn't swollen shut. She knew how much Mali cared for this small black cat. Macavity swept from the room though Griddlebone stayed staring at the small conjuring cat. His white chest was stained red with blood from countless wounds; his white face was heavily bruised and scratched.

"Why are you still here?" Mistoffelees asked tiredly. Griddlebone stared at him.

"You remind me of Mali," She told him. Misto hissed.

"She stayed strong through her times with Macavity," Griddlebone continued, ignoring the hiss.

"She only wanted to get back to her family; all she wanted to do was go home to 'Misto'." The green eye stared at her, emotion glinting in his eye.

"Thank you," Misto murmured as Griddlebone turned to leave. Griddlebone paused by the door before continuing.

"It's time," Reema said, her blue eyes focused on the warehouse. The small offense party moved in. They infiltrated the warehouse undetected. They paused at a forked hallway.

"Tantomile, Pouncival, Percy, Alonzo go to the left," Mali directed. "Tanti will communicate with either me or Cori if you need help, stick together." The four nodded and headed off down the hallway. Mali looked at Reema, Cori and Tumblebrutus.

"Let's go," She murmured. They headed down the corridor, Mali's unease growing. She looked to Cori and Reema.

"I think they know we're here," She muttered to them. Tumblebrutus paused outside a door.

"I think I heard something," He said before walking into the room.

"Tumble, don't!" Mali hissed a warning but too late. There was a loud thud and they bolted into the room. Mali looked to Cori, who nodded. Tumblebrutus was sprawled out on the wooden floor, a small trickle of blood coming from the left side of his forehead. Mali let her senses explore.

"That wasn't necessary, Griddlebone," Mali said darkly. Griddlebone appeared from the shadows, standing beside Tumble's still form. She flipped him onto her back with her foot, staring down at him unimpressed.

"He isn't very smart is he?" Griddlebone asked. Mali knelt down by Tumble's side.

"Tumble, time to wake up buddy," She muttered, slapping his cheek lightly with her paw. He stirred and groaned. He sat up.

"What happened?" He asked as Mali helped him stand.

"Griddlebone," Mali muttered to him.

"Reema," Mali murmured. Griddlebone looked confused.

"She's dead," She stated. Reema stepped from the shadows, a grim smile on her face.

"Afraid not," She muttered, her blue eyes focused on Griddlebone. Griddlebone's eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed into a heap onto the floor. Mali stared at Griddlebone's body, catching Tumblebrutus as he stumbled.

"Come on, we still need to find Misto," Mali murmured. They left Griddlebone on the floor and left, Mali had her paw on Tumblebrutus's arm, steadying the dizzy cat. She sniffed the air, trying to find some scent of her mate. She followed it to a lock door, Cori picked the lock open. Mali gave a small cry as she caught sight of her mate lying lifeless on the floor. She knelt by his side, unlatching the shackle around his ankle. Misto was trembling subconsciously as the thunder continued to rumble and bang over head.

"Misto?" Mali whispered. The one eye that wasn't swollen shut opened to reveal a resigned green eye. It brightened when it saw her.

"Ma?" He asked weakly. Mali purred, pressing her head against his.

"Always," She smiled.

"Tumble," Mali called, Tumble walked over and picked Misto up from the floor. The group of four plus Misto left the room. Misto's one green eye roved about as they walked down the corridor, his eye landed on Reema.

"So, it was her you saw," Misto said quietly. Mali looked at him.

"Yes," She answered simply. She froze, feeling a sort of electrical buzz in the air.

"Our party is about to be crashed," Reema murmured from behind Mali. Macavity's silver eyes widened as he caught sight of the four plus Misto. Mali leapt forward, pinning him to the ground. Mali looked at Cori.

"They are coming," He said deeply. Tantomile, Pouncival, Alonzo and Percy appeared moments later. Macavity struggled under Mali's tight hold, he managed to get one of his feet free and kicked her off. Mali flew back into the group, landing in a crouch. Macavity rose to his feet. His silver eyes caught sight of Reema.

"You!" He hissed. "I had you killed." Reema laughed humourlessly.

"No, you didn't." She grinned. Mali turned her head just in time to see Reema lunge at him.

"No!" Mali cried out, but it was too late. Reema and Macavity were caught in an intense fight. The ginger and the dark gray blurred together as the flurry of claws and teeth dug into one another. Mali heard a pained yowl and Reema fell to the ground, blood leaking from a deep wound in her neck and another deep wound in her chest. Reema's breath became ragged. Mali stood up, holding her arm out to halt the other Jellicles trying to lunge at Macavity. Mali looked back at Cori and Tantomile, both inclined their heads slowly. She switched her gaze to Misto, who stared back at her. Mali looked back at Macavity before stepping forward and began circling with him. Alonzo, Percy, Pouncival and Tumblebrutus watched in shock.

"What is she doing?" Alonzo hissed, trying to go and help her. A restraining paw landed on his shoulder.

"This is between them," Cori said deeply, his dark eyes focused on the two circling cats.

"Besides, someone needs to deal with these ones," Tantomile added, dropping into a crouch, facing the oncoming hench-cats. The fight broke out between the Jellicles and the hench-cats. Tumblebrutus was left in the middle, holding Mistoffelees. In the large circle, Macavity gave a loud hiss and leapt at Mali, Mali sidestepped him. Macavity lunged again. Mali blocked his scratches, punches and bites before he managed to knock her to the floor. She swung her feet around, catching his ankles, and sending him tumbling to the floor. Mali leapt onto him, clawing and biting viciously. Macavity struggled to get out from under her. He went limp and watched as Mali opened her mouth, revealing sharp teeth and lunged for his throat. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain. It struck his shoulder instead briefly before stopping. His henchmen paused and watched. Macavity opened his eyes in time to see Mali turn her head sideways, spitting out a mouthful of blood and fur. Mali climbed off of him. Macavity rose to his feet.

"Next time you won't be as lucky," Mali whispered. Macavity stared at her.

"You were going to kill me?" He asked, shocked, a paw on his heavily bleeding shoulder.

"Yes, but unlike you I am not a monster…but if you try to hurt my family again you wont be as lucky." Mali warned. She turned her back and knelt by Reema's side. Macavity decided it would be best for him to go, his henchmen followed suit. Reema's blue eyes were weak as they stared up at her.

"My daughter," She murmured, sighing. "I wish I could've been there for you…to help you through everything." Mali lowered her head. Reema raised a shaky dark gray paw and placed it on Mali's head, between her ears, right on the black stripe.

"I'm so sorry, Mali." Mali turned her eyes to look at Reema.

"I forgive you, Mum," Mali murmured. Reema's paw slipped off Mali's head as she went limp. Mali closed her eyes, lowering her head.

"Tumble, can you carry Misto back to the yard?" Mali asked quietly, not looking up.

"Yeah, sure, Mali." Tumble murmured. Cori and Tantomile came to her side.

"Mali?" Cori asked quietly.

"Go ahead, I'll catch up." Mali murmured. Alonzo, Percy, Cori, Tant, Pouncival, Tumblebrutus and Misto left Mali kneeling on the floor next to Reema's still body. She listened as the Jellicles footsteps grew fainter before hauling Reema's body up from the floor and carrying her out of the warehouse.

Munkustrap looked up, a breath of relief escaping his lips as he watched the Jellicles return, nearing dawn. He frowned when he saw everyone but Reema and Mali. Munkustrap walked to Tumblebrutus's side, placing a paw on Misto's shoulder before looking back at the group.

"Where is Mali and Reema?" Munkustrap asked worriedly. Cori and Tantomile looked wordlessly towards a small field filled with flowers that was just visible. Munkustrap murmured instructions to Tumblebrutus, before heading out to the field. He saw Mali kneeling by a small mound of dirt. Munkustrap continued to her side and saw that she was slowly digging a hole. His heart dropped when he saw Reema's still, bloody and broken form in the grass.

"Oh no," Munkustrap muttered. Mali looked up, her blue eyes tearstained. Munkustrap fell to his knees beside Mali, placing an arm around her shoulders.

"What happened?" Munkustrap asked quietly.

"She fought with Macavity and lost," Mali said miserably. Munkustrap helped Mali dig the hole and helped her lower Reema's body into it. Mali waved her paw and the dirt pile fell into the hole. Munkustrap looked at her, surprised.

"Something I just learnt how to do," Mali murmured. Munkustrap stood up, before reaching for her matching paw and pulling her up from the ground. They both stared at the grave silently. Mali pulled something from a pile of grass and laid it on the grave. It was Reema's collar.

"Munkustrap!" They both turned around and saw Tugger and Bombalurina running towards them.

"Munkus!" Tugger gasped, he froze when he saw the fresh grave.

"Who was it?" Tugger asked.

"Reema," Mali murmured. Bombalurina and Tugger both stared at her in shock.

"What's the rush, Tug?" Munkustrap asked.

"Demeter's gone into labour!" Bomba cried out, before turning and running back. Mali looked at Munkustrap.

"Go, Dad," Mali murmured. Munkustrap took off after Bombalurina. Tugger looked back at Mali, who had turned back to look at the grave.

"She helped us save Misto," Mali murmured. Tugger frowned.

"Misto's back?" He asked, amazed. Mali nodded.

"A group of us went out late last night to get him," Mali sighed. "Reema didn't make it back out," Tugger grabbed her paw and squeezed it.

"She helped Munkustrap see that I wasn't at fault, that Macavity had sent spies…she kept the yard together." Mali sighed.

"We should get back to Demeter," Mali said, looking at Tugger. Tugger nodded, placing his arm around her shoulders as they walked back to the yard. Jelly appeared as they neared the infirmary, looking very flustered.

"Oh there you are, dear," Jelly's eyes narrowed as she took in the state of Mali, from the several fresh wounds to the muddy paws. Jelly grabbed Mali's arms and led her away.

"Tugger!" Mali whined. Tugger followed her. Jelly led Mali into the infirmary. Mali looked around.

"Where's Demeter?" Mali asked.

"In her den with Jenny." Jelly sighed.

"Mali," Mali turned to look in the corner when she heard the croak. She quickly walked to that side of the den, her arms flinging around Misto's frame. She buried her head into his shoulder as he held her tightly.

"Are you okay?" He murmured in her ear. Mali gave a watery chuckle.

"Why are you asking about me?" Mali asked. "It's you I'm worried about." Misto pulled back, taking her face in his paws.

"I saw how you looked as Reema died," Misto said softly. Tears pricked at Mali's eyes. Misto hugged Mali again.

"I knew it was you the moment you entered the building," Misto whispered to her. Mali froze.

"My trembling subsided," He told her. Mali smiled and hugged him before she set to work cleaning his wounds. Soon his chest, left paw and face were white again. His one green eye watched her closely, sparking brightly. Mali pressed lightly next to his swollen shut eye. He winced.

"Sorry," She murmured. They turned when they heard a cough behind them. Jelly had her paws on her hips, her foot tapping impatiently.

"Sorry, Jelly." Mali said sheepishly, letting Jelly examine her wounds. Jelly took Mali's paws in her own and frowned down at them.

"How did they get in this state?" Jelly asked sternly. Mali turned her head away.

"Digging," Mali murmured. Jelly frowned at her.

"Digging what?" Jelly asked. Tugger went to intervene but Mali shook her head.

"Digging Reema's grave." Jelly was taken aback.

"Reema?" She asked. "Isn't she that cat that worked for Macavity?" She asked. Mali gave a slight nod.

"I thought she died when you were brought back to the yard when Macavity took over." Mali sighed.

"So did I," Mali murmured. "But she wasn't, and she helped us get Misto back this morning," Jelly sighed, before leaving the infirmary and coming back with a bowl of water and a rag. She washed Mali's paws clean. Bombalurina walked into the infirmary, her face alight.

"Demeter's has had two queens and a tom," Bombalurina laughed. Mali rose to her feet. Misto got to his feet beside her. Mali turned and set him back down on the floor.

"I'll be back soon," She promised. "I need to see my little siblings." She, Tugger and Bombalurina left the infirmary and headed towards Munkustrap's den. Demeter was asleep in the corner exhausted as Munkustrap stared at the three small kittens on a bundle of blankets. There was a small dark gray queen, a black and gold queen with a silver stripe down her head and a small silver black striped tom with a gold stripe down his back. Munkustrap looked up as Mali entered the den.

"You're a big sister," He laughed weakly. Demeter stirred slightly. Mali sat next to the bundle. She picked up the dark gray queen with a paw and examined her. Mali gave a small smile and placed the kitten back down on the bundle. She could hear Jenny talking to Tugger and Bomba outside.

"Mali?" Mali turned towards the source of the murmur. She headed to Demeter's side, rubbing her head against Demeter's.

"Hi, Mum," She purred.

Macavity didn't make another appearance; Mali was walking across the yard when Cassandra stopped in front of her, her paws on her swollen stomach.

"Um, hi?" Mali said as Cassandra glared at her.

"Why did you let Alonzo go?" Cassandra growled. Mali rubbed the back of her head.

"I told him it wasn't a good idea," Mali muttered. Cassandra frowned at Mali before sighing.

"I heard about Reema, Mali, I'm sorry," Cassandra murmured quietly. Mali nodded.

"Thanks, Cass," She said quietly. Cassandra smiled.

"How are Misto and Quaxo going?" Cassandra asked. Mali smiled.

"They're both doing great, thank you," Mali said brightly. They talked for a few minutes before they parted ways. Mali went back to her den; Misto and Quaxo were both there. Quaxo was sleeping on his blue cushion in the corner. Mali lay beside Misto and nuzzled his neck. Misto purred and nuzzled her back.

"How are Munkustrap and Demeter going?" Misto asked, yawning. Mali smiled.

"Their exhausted but they love their kittens…Demeter's glad she's actually a mother and Munkustrap sort of knows what he is doing," Mali laughed. Misto stared at her; both his green eyes were open now. Mali yawned and cuddled against his side. He wrapped an arm around her and held her close.

"Riya!" Mali scolded as she chased her younger brother across the yard. She picked him up and carried him back to his sisters. They were about a month old now and were the trouble makers of the yard. She set him beside his sisters, Reema and Hecate, and looked at the three of them. Reema, the dark gray one, was swatting at her sister's tail. Hecate was like a smaller version of Demeter except with the silver stripe down her head. Riya looked like Munkustrap except for the gold stripe down the middle of his back. Mali was baby-sitting them today. Quaxo watched from where he was perched on the side.

"Was I like that?" Quaxo asked, staring at the three kittens. Mali shook her head.

"No, you just caused trouble by teleporting from one place to another," Mali smiled. Mali stared at Reema, Munkustrap had called her that because of the queen she reminded him of, not to mention Munkustrap felt like he needed to keep Reema's memory alive because if it wasn't for her than they may have never found out the real intention behind Leroy and Talia's stay.

"Riya, Hecate, will you cut it out?" Mali asked exasperatedly as the kittens fought each other. Reema stared at them quietly. Both the kittens stared at her.

"Sorry, Mali," They said quietly. Mali pushed a ball in between them. The three kittens pushed the ball to each other. Mali sat down and watched the kittens; Quaxo came and sat in her lap. Mali rested her chin on the top of his head. Quaxo yawned and cuddled with Mali.

"Hey, kittens," Mali looked back and saw Munkustrap walking towards them. Mali smiled at him. Munkustrap sat beside her and the three kittens lunged at him. Mali struggled not to laugh as Hecate perched herself between Munkustrap's ears. Munkustrap looked to Quaxo, who had fallen asleep in Mali's arms. Munkustrap smiled as he bundled up his kittens in his arms.

"Thanks for this, Mali," He said quietly. Mali smiled.

"Anytime, Dad," She told him as she stood up, with Quaxo in her arms. She carried Quaxo back to their den and set him inside before going to find Misto. Misto was perched on Pouncival's rocking chair, looking over the yard. Mali leapt up to join him. They sat beside each other; Mali had her head turned towards the sunset. Misto looked over to her when he felt her stiffen beside him. Mali's eyes were distant; her tail was slowly beginning to puff up. Misto waited until her muscles relaxed before asking her what had happened. Mali rubbed her eyes.

"Vision…maybe," Mali murmured, confused. Misto stared at her.

"It's weird," Mali muttered. "It usually happens when I'm asleep, that's it." Misto waited.

"What did you see?" He asked quietly. Mali frowned as she tried to recall it.

"Screams…kittens crying, stone room, kittens huddled in corner…" Misto watched as Mali took an intake of breath.

"Quaxo!" She cried out panicked, leaping down from the chair and running towards the den.

"Tumble!" Misto called out. Tumble leapt up to join him.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Can you watch here for a few moments, something's wrong with Mali," Misto rushed. Tumble nodded his head.

"Yes, go!" Tumble told him. Misto leapt down from the chair and ran towards their den. Mali was standing over Quaxo's sleeping form, panic in her eyes. Misto walked to her side.

"What did you see?" He asked softly.

"A flash of Quaxo, he was standing in front of the other kittens, his eyes were fearful," Mali rubbed her eyes before she wrung her paws.

"Something bad is going to happen, Misto," Mali said quietly. Misto looked from Quaxo to Mali.

"Go see Cori and Tantomile," Misto told her gently. "I'll take Quaxo with me," Misto woke Quaxo and left the den with him. Mali went to Cori and Tantomile's den. She told them of her vision. They both looked worried.

"Tell Munkustrap, he will need to know," They said. Mali nodded and left the den to find Munkustrap. He was in his den with Demeter. Mali frowned, she wondered if Munkustrap had heard her and Misto talking, seeing as his den was right beside theirs. Munkustrap was rolling on his back playing with the kittens as Demeter watched on.

"Ah, I remember that game," Mali said as she made her way into the den. Munkustrap rolled over and looked at her as the kittens clambered over his back.

"Can I talk to you?" Mali asked. Munkustrap nodded.

"Go play with Mum," Munkustrap told the kittens, they nodded and went to Demeter. Munkustrap walked outside with Mali.

"What is it?" He asked. Mali hesitated.

"I had another vision," She told him. Munkustrap sat and listened to Mali. He looked back towards his den.

"Did you see my kittens?" He asked worriedly. Mali shook her head sadly.

"I don't know, Munk, it was just flashes and it was dark," She told him sadly. Munkustrap hugged Mali tightly.

"Don't worry, we'll keep an eye on things, okay?" He asked softly. Mali nodded into his chest.

"Thanks, Dad," She murmured. Munkustrap smiled as he headed back towards his den.

"I better go save Demeter," He said. Mali walked off and saw Quaxo sleeping next to Misto as he kept watch.

"Hey, princess," Mali turned around and was immediately engulfed in a large Tugger-hug.

"Hey, Tug," Mali said as she detached herself from his hug.

"How's Quaxo going?" Tugger asked.

"He's doing okay," Mali said. Tugger frowned.

"What's wrong, Mali?" Tugger asked. Mali shook her head.

"I just had a vision before," Mali told him. Tugger sat down, Mali sat next to him.

"Nothing bad I hope," Tugger told her seriously. Mali looked at him.

"Since when have I ever had good visions?" Mali asked him. Tugger frowned. Mali sighed.

"I'm not sure just yet," Mali told him. Tugger stood up, leaned over, taking both of Mali's silver paws in his own leopard spotted ones before pulling her up from the ground.

"Hi, Mali," Bombalurina said as she swayed up to them. "Tugger," Tugger grinned at Bomba, his eyes travelling up and down her body. Mali looked at him. Tugger looked at her and put an innocent face on.

"What?" He asked innocently. Mali shook her head, smiling.

"Yeah, I'm going to go," Mali told them. She walked off and quickly looked behind her to see Tugger and Bomba walking back to their den, Tugger's arm wrapped around Bomba's waist. Misto walked into the den a little while later, carrying Quaxo. He set Quaxo on his cushion before lying next to Mali.

"How are you?" He asked quietly. Mali sighed and looked at Quaxo.

"I'm okay," She murmured.

CCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCC

I'm loving the reviews Stike47 and it's kind of hard to vary from a Macavity line and make it different every time but thanks for the hint :P This storyline will be different and somewhat surprising I think.

Anywho, Read and Review please :D

Luv HGP


	12. Party, missing,enemys old and enemys new

Weeks went by and nothing unusual happened, Macavity still hadn't showed his face.

"Hey, Mali," Mali turned from where she was walking with Misto. Tugger, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer bounded towards her.

"What's up?" Mali asked.

"It's Asparagus's tenth birthday, we're having a party tonight…no kittens," Mali hesitated slightly. Tugger looked at her.

"You can bring Quaxo if you're worried about him," Tugger told her. Mali smiled.

"Let me guess," Mali laughed as she saw the excited looks on Jerrie's and Teazer's faces. "We need party things right?" They both nodded. Mali turned and nuzzled Misto.

"Come on, let's go raid my humans house," Mali laughed. She waved to Munkustrap as they walked past.

"Where are you off to?" Munkustrap asked.

"We're going to go raid our human's house for party things," Mali said. Munkustrap frowned and shrugged.

"Have fun." Tugger, Jerrie, Teazer and Mali quickly reached Munkustrap's and Mali's humans house.

"Upstairs is where they keep the things they bring out for the human kittens birthdays," Mali said as she led them upstairs. Mali flicked open the cupboard door with a paw before she leapt up the shelves.

"Streamers, balloon thingies, whatever the hell this is meant to be," Mali murmured as she gather the things into a small bag.

"Catch," Mali warned as she smacked the closed bag off the edge of the shelf.

"Ouch!" Mali peered over the edge of the shelf and saw Tugger staring up at her, rubbing his head.

"I told you to catch," Mali laughed as she leapt from the cupboard.

"What in the world…?" Mali, Teazer, Jerrie and Tugger stared up in surprise as Tania walked towards them. Mali pawed the bag over to Jerrie, who grabbed it in his mouth and ran. Mali, Tugger and Teazer took off after him, laughing as they did.

Mali and Misto left Quaxo with Coricopat and Tantomile as they headed towards the party, Cori and Tant weren't feeling up to being social so they had offered to look after him.

"Princess!" Tugger laughed as Mali and Misto walked into Jenny's den, which was decorated with everything that Mali had stolen from her humans. Mali was engulfed in a large Tugger hug, he was smelling pleasantly like catnip.

"Nice job," Munkustrap murmured to her as he approached, indicating to the decorations.

"Yeah, we almost got caught by Tania," Mali laughed. "She was shocked." Munkustrap gave a laugh and nudged Mali's arm before walking over to talk to Alonzo. Misto nuzzled against Mali.

"This is fun," He murmured. Mali smiled at him and forgot about her vision as she mingled with the others.

Munkustrap and Mali were walking around the yard, talking quietly to one another. Tugger smiled as he watched them walk past him, Mali a mirror image of her father, both could be very serious when the situation called for it. Both of their heads turned at the same moment as Jellylorum came bolting up to them.

"Come quickly!" Jelly cried out. The two looked at each other before both running after Jelly. Tugger quickly followed. Tugger had trouble keeping up with Mali and Munk, even though Mali was slightly lame she was very quick. They stopped outside of Jenny's den. Jenny was sitting outside with Skimble beside her, checking a wound out on her head.

"What happened?" Munkustrap asked as Mali knelt beside Jenny, checking out the wound as well.

"I don't know, dear, I was tidying up after the kittens were napping and then I felt pain and then…nothing." Munkustrap watched as Mali's eyes widened and she dived into the den. Munkustrap quickly followed her. Mali was sniffing around.

"The kittens, where are they?" Mali asked, panicked. Jenny looked into the den.

"I don't know." Jenny admitted sadly. "When I woke up they were gone," Mali looked to Munkustrap, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Munk," Mali whispered. Munkustrap walked to her side and held her paw.

"Its okay, Mali, we'll find them." Mali looked around the den. Munkustrap ran his paw through his head-fur, his three kittens were being looked after by Jenny today. Munkustrap looked at Mali, who was in a silent panic. Quaxo was there that day as well. Munkustrap watched, surprised, as the expression on Mali's face changed and she cautiously headed to a corner. She pulled aside a cushion and sniffed.

"I know this scent," Mali said slowly. Munkustrap walked over and found the scent she was talking about.

"I'm not familiar with it." Munkustrap said. Mali frowned.

'Where do I know that scent from?' Mali thought. Mali looked at Munkustrap, realization dawning on her face.

"Yena," Mali breathed. Munkustrap frowned.

"That cat you met at the vets?" He asked, confused. Mali nodded slowly.

"What was she doing here?" Mali asked quietly. Munkustrap laid a paw on her shoulder.

"First, we need to see if we can find the kittens," Munkustrap told her. Mali nodded.

"Quaxo," Quaxo blinked and opened his eyes. Leeway and Carbuckety were staring at him. Quaxo sat up and looked around the stone room.

"Where are we?" Quaxo asked. Leeway and Carbuckety shook their heads.

"We don't know." They answered, frightened. Quaxo looked around. Olivia and Sillabub were with Hecate, Riya and Reema.

"What happened?" Leeway asked. Quaxo winced as he suddenly realised a pain in his head, he placed a paw behind his left ear and found it was somewhat wet; he took his paw away from his head and saw blood.

"An orange cat snuck up on Jenny and knocked her out," Quaxo told them, he had still been awake when the cat attacked Jenny; he had had a really bad feeling and couldn't nap.

"I saw Jenny fall to the ground and jumped up the help her, the cat hit me across the head and it went black," Quaxo said. Sillabub and Olivia looked to Quaxo, looking scared.

"Is Jenny okay?" Sillabub asked worriedly. Quaxo nodded.

"She was still breathing," Quaxo said, rubbing his arms. He had just noticed how cold it was in there. Hecate, Riya and Reema shuffled their way over to him.

"What are we going to do, Quaxo?" Olivia asked. Quaxo looked at the other kittens, they were all looking at him expectantly.

"Why are you asking me?" Quaxo asked. "You four are all older than me," The kittens exchanged looks.

"Yeah, but you're Mali's son and Munkustrap's grandchild." Carbuckety said. Quaxo rubbed his head, wincing as he hit a bump.

"So?" He asked.

"And you're magical!" Sillabub spoke up.

"Not to mention you're Aunt Mali's kitten!" Quaxo looked at Carbuckety.

"What does it matter that Mali is my mum?" He asked, confused.

"Dude, it's Mali, battler of Pollicles, defeater of Macavity, one of the best planners and fighters of the Jellicles," Leeway said. Quaxo sighed. The door to the room opened and Quaxo pushed Munkustrap's kittens behind him. The orange cat walked in, holding a tray full of bowls.

"I brought you food," She said softly. She set the tray on the floor.

"Who are you?" Quaxo asked. The cat looked at him and tilted her head.

"What's your name, kitten?" She asked. Quaxo scowled.

"I asked you first," He snapped. The cat smiled.

"You wouldn't happen to know a silver and black cat called Mali, would you?" The cat asked. Quaxo was taken aback.

"She's my mum!" He hissed. The cat smiled.

"Quaxo, isn't it?" The cat asked. Quaxo hissed and the other four stood behind him.

"Who are you?" Quaxo yelled, annoyed. The cat frowned and walked to stand in front of him.

"My name is Yena, you will respect me when you speak to me!" She hissed, striking Quaxo across the face. Quaxo fell onto his side. He held his bleeding cheek and whimpered. Yena crouched beside him and took his chin in her paw.

"And don't go trying to use any of your powers either or the smaller kittens will pay for it," She warned before she stood up and left, shutting the door firmly behind her. Quaxo held his stinging cheek, sitting up. He stared at the door as Sillabub and Olivia sat beside him.

"What are we going to do, Quaxo?" Sillabub whimpered. Leeway wrapped his arm around her. Quaxo thought for a second.

"I'm going to send a message to Coricopat," Quaxo muttered before he closed his eyes and focused his attention on Coricopat's mind. The other kittens jumped back as he began to have a faint glow.

Coricopat shot awake as he heard Quaxo's message. Tantomile sat up beside him and sleepily rubbed her eyes.

"What is it, Cori?" She asked. Coricopat stared at her, wide eyed.

"A message from Quaxo!" He said, panicked. He grabbed Tantomile's paw and pulled her from the den. Mali and Misto were sitting in Munkustrap's den. The parents of the missing kittens were all there, silent as they thought about their missing kits. Pouncival was holding Jemima's paw, Plato had his arm around Victoria's waist. Misto was staring at Mali as she held her head in her paws. Munkustrap was kneeling beside Demeter. They all looked to the entrance of Munkustrap's den as Coricopat and Tantomile made their way in. Mali noticed the look on Coricopat's face.

"What's wrong?" Mali asked, concerned.

"Where is Quaxo?" Tantomile asked, looking around the den. "Or any of the kittens for that matter?"

"They're missing," Munkustrap said. Coricopat went pale.

"What is it, Cori?" Mali asked him.

"Quaxo sent me a message." Cori said quietly. "He and the other kittens have been taken by a cat called Yena, I think it was," Cori paused and looked at Mali. "He was in pain when he sent the message, Mali." Mali whimpered and buried her head into Misto's shoulder.

"We can't rule out that Macavity had some part in this though," Plato spoke up. Mali looked at him.

"Yes, we can." Mali told him. The other cats looked to her. "He has no interest in any of the kittens," Mali explained. "He has no use for them." Misto nodded in agreement. Mali looked to Munkustrap.

"We need to find our kittens," Jemima said.

The search went on for days, trying to find some scent to follow of any of the kittens or even Yena's. So far, there had been no success. Mali and Misto were searching the left side of town with Buster when Mali picked up a trace of Yena's scent. She ran, following it until it disappeared at a river. Mali hit the brick wall in frustration. Misto rested his paw on her back.

"We'll find them, Mali, don't stress," He reassured her. He was surprised when Mali looked to him, her eyes filled with anger.

"I hate that it has to come down to this," She muttered angrily. Misto and Buster exchanged surprised looks as Mali stalked off. They followed her as she came to a stop in front of an alley.

"My, would you look what the cat dragged in?" Misto startled and leapt back as Mali stood her ground. Macavity slunk out of the shadows.

"Now, what would a sweet queen like you be doing out in a place like this?" Macavity drawled, his silver eyes looking from Buster, to Misto and finally Mali.

"We've come to talk." Mali answered boldly. Macavity looked over his shoulder, surprised.

"To me?" He asked. Mali nodded. Misto stared at her in shock.

"Um, Mali?" He piped up. Mali looked at him briefly before looking at Macavity.

"We need your help." Misto was taken aback.

"Mali, are you sure this is the best idea?" Misto asked, shocked. Mali sighed and lowered her head.

"It's almost been a week and we've gotten no where," Mali said. Macavity sat down and stared at her.

"Why do you need my help?" Macavity asked. Mali looked back to him.

"The kittens have been taken; we can't find a trace of them." Mali said. Macavity gave a thoughtful hmm.

"Why should I help you?" He asked slowly. Mali stared at him.

"Consider it repayment for me not killing you," Mali snapped. Macavity nodded.

"Okay, I'll help but you never tell anyone about this," Macavity agreed. The four went back to the yard. Misto looked at Macavity, Macavity flashed him a satanic grin and Misto quickened his pace to walk with Buster.

"Stay here," Mali said when they reached the yard. Macavity sat down and Buster watched him. Mali and Misto went to find Munkustrap.

"I can't believe you're doing this," Misto muttered. Mali looked at him.

"You have officially lost it, Ma," Mali chuckled as they approached Munk's den. They took Munkustrap to where Macavity was waiting. Munkustrap stared at him in shock.

"Tell me again why you thought about this, Mali?" Munkustrap asked, tearing his eyes off the sitting Macavity to look at Mali.

"It's almost been a week, Munk, and we have found no trace of our kittens…we need his help." Munkustrap sighed and rubbed the back of his head as he stared at his younger half-brother. Macavity waved.

"Why did you agree to this in the first place?" Munkustrap asked him. Macavity shrugged and looked to Mali.

"She raised a good point." He said. Munkustrap looked at her.

"I told him to consider it payback seeing as I didn't kill him when I could have." Munkustrap nodded, still looking unsure. Macavity sighed.

"Look, I know you don't trust me because of some of the things I've done," He ignored Munkustrap's glare. "But as soon as I help you find these damn kittens, which does include my new nephew and nieces and Mali's son, I'll go back to being my vengeful self…this is just a one off thing." Munkustrap sighed and his shoulders slumped. His head rose suddenly and he looked at Macavity.

"How did you know about my new kittens?" Munkustrap asked slowly, he glanced at Mali, who shook her head. Macavity grinned.

"How could I not know about Riya, Hecate and Reema?" Mali grabbed Munkustrap's arm as he went to lunge. Mali shot Macavity a warning glance. He quieted; he knew Mali could actually kill him if she wanted to.

"We're going to get them back, Dad, don't worry," Mali murmured to Munkustrap. Munkustrap relaxed. Munkustrap looked at Mali in worry as she gave a low gasp, her back arching in spasm. He grabbed her shoulders as her knees buckled under her and her head was thrown back. Macavity leapt to his feet and helped support her. Misto watched apprehensively as Macavity and Munkustrap lowered her to the ground.

"Mali?" Munkustrap asked quietly. Macavity lightly tapped her cheek with his paw.

"Don't try and wake her, Munk, she's having another vision…a painful one." Misto spoke up. Munkustrap looked back at him before looking at Macavity, whose silver eyes were wide. Mali's eyes remained open even though they weren't all there. She gave a shuddering breath and her back arched once more. Buster stared wide-eyed at Mali as she gave a deep breath and she relaxed. Mali blinked and stared up at Macavity, whose head was hovering above hers.

"What did you see, Ma?" Misto asked, coming to her side. Mali slowly sat up.

"The kittens…they were screaming," Mali frowned, her eyes flickering. "A fight, maybe," Mali's blue eyes rose to meet Misto's green ones. "Quaxo was hurting," She whispered. Misto lowered his head.

"And because he was hurting, you were, right?" He asked quietly. Mali nodded.

"I don't know if any of the other kittens were hurt, Munk, I can only feel Quaxo's pain." She added as Munkustrap opened his mouth. Macavity looked at Munkustrap.

"And you thought I was weird," He muttered. Munkustrap looked at him, eyebrow raised.

"You are weird, Mac," Mali looked at them. Munkustrap seemed a little taken aback at how easy he was talking with Macavity. Macavity seemed confused as well.

"Will you be staying in the yard?" Munkustrap asked Macavity quietly. Macavity shook his head.

"No, I'll help from outside." He said. He rose to his feet and looked at them, his eyes lingering on Mali.

"You know where to find me," Macavity said before he disappeared. Munkustrap helped Mali up before Misto helped her into the yard. Mali was distressed, her kitten was in pain and she couldn't help him.

Quaxo pushed himself off the floor, pain coursing through his small body. The other kittens trembled as they stared at him. Yena had yanked him from the room when she had saw him glowing and beaten the living daylights out of him, he could hear the other kittens screaming, before throwing him back into the room with the other kittens. Quaxo was confused though; it didn't seem to hurt so badly when he was getting beaten, it had also felt like there was a presence in his mind. Quaxo's blue eyes widened.

"Mum," He whispered. Leeway and Carbuckety exchanged glances.

"Dude, she isn't here," Leeway said. Quaxo looked to him.

"She's stopping me being in pain," Quaxo breathed. The others looked confused. "It didn't really hurt when Yena was beating me and I felt a presence in my mind…it was my mum, she was taking the pain for me," Quaxo stretched out his limbs, feeling the pain now. Quaxo looked to the others. Sillabub had Reema and Hecate in her arms while Olivia was holding Riya. Quaxo rubbed his eyes before curling up in the corner, yawning. The other kittens cuddled around him and they fell asleep.

Mali slowly walked across the yard, in deep thought.

"Mali!" Mali looked up to see Alonzo and Cassandra walking towards her, both holding a kitten each. They stopped in front of Mali and Mali rubbed one of the kitten's heads. The two kittens were Cassandra's and Alonzo's. Apollo was an exact copy of his mother, sleek and brown while Artemis was a copy of her father, black and white.

"How are your two going?" Mali asked quietly, scratching Artemis behind the ear as she squirmed in her father's arms.

"They're doing okay, Mali." Alonzo said softly. Mali took her paw away from Artemis and looked at Alonzo.

"Any word on the other kittens?" Alonzo asked hesitantly. Mali shook her head. Alonzo passed her Artemis. Artemis stared up at Mali with large honey eyes and tilted her head.

"You're not going to turn out like your dad, are you?" Mali asked her softly. Artemis looked behind her at her dad, who was shaking his head, laughing softly. Mali handed Artemis back to Alonzo when she spotted a dark brown cat standing off to the side. Alonzo looked behind him to see what Mali was looking at. Alonzo gave a low growl and crouched.

"It's alright, Lonz, relax," Mali murmured before she walked past him and to the brown cat. Alonzo watched in surprise and shock as the cat muttered something to Mali before she nodded. The cat turned and walked away and Mali walked towards Munkustrap who had now come to stand beside Alonzo. Mali looked at Munkustrap.

"I need to go," She murmured. Munkustrap nodded.

"Alone?" He asked. Mali looked at him as though he was insane.

"No, I'm not an idiot, I'll take Percy and Cinnamon," Mali told him. "I think I may have freaked Misto out enough the last couple of days," Munkustrap gave a quick smile before Mali walked off and gathered Percy and Cinnamon. The three walked across town.

"How much longer?" Cinnamon whined. Mali glanced over her shoulder.

"He's just up here," Percy answered for her. Mali looked at him surprised.

"Yes, I know we're going to see Macavity," Percy said, sighing. Macavity and Griddlebone appeared at the end of the alley.

"You called?" Mali asked, coming to a stop a few metres from Macavity.

"I have some news about my deranged sister," Macavity said slowly. Mali froze.

"You-your sister?" She stuttered. Macavity tilted his head.

"Half sister, same mother different father," He yawned. "Slightly deranged, slightly mental," Mali gave a slight growl. Macavity stared at her.

"What did you find out?" Percy intervened. Macavity looked at him briefly.

"I'm meeting my sister tomorrow," Macavity drawled. "I'll find out about the kittens and tell you everything," Mali sighed, rubbing her head.

"Okay, then," Mali murmured, feeling uneasy. Macavity watched as Mali's body spasmed again and she fell forward. He caught her before she hit the ground. He laid her on the ground and waited for the vision to end. Mali gave a shaky breath as she came to herself once more. Macavity watched her wearily.

"Your sister better stop hurting my son," Mali growled softly. Macavity tilted his head.

"How do you know she's hurting him?" Macavity asked. Mali flexed her back.

"I've got a connection to my son; I'm taking the worst of the pain when she hurts him." Mali murmured. Macavity stared wide eyed at Mali as the three Jellicles turned and left. Macavity paced around the alley a few hours later, Griddle watching him intently.

"Macavity," Macavity turned around to see Yena slowly walking down his alley. Weird, she was a day early.

"Yena, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Macavity asked, confused. Yena leapt up onto a bin beside him.

"I know you are helping the Jellicles," Yena told him. Macavity was taken aback but regained his composure.

"Why would I help those spoilt fur balls?" Macavity asked distastefully. Yena offered a wry smile.

"Hm, I don't know just a feeling I guess," Yena said slowly. Macavity stretched.

"So when are you going to take me to see the little fur-balls that include Munkustrap's three new kittens?" Macavity asked. Yena tilted her head.

"How about now?" Macavity nodded and followed Yena to a small hut she had the kittens in. Macavity could see a small black mass in the long grass outside, when he got closer he saw it was Quaxo, a chain on his collar tying him to a wooden post. Macavity winced and walked closer to him. Quaxo crouched low and growled at him. Macavity saw how hurt the kitten was. He turned to Yena.

"Is that really necessary?" Macavity asked, indicating to Quaxo. Yena shrugged.

"He's a pain," Yena looked to Macavity. "Undo him if you want and bring him inside," Yena pulled a key out from under her collar and tossed it to Macavity. Macavity picked up the key and slowly approached Quaxo. Quaxo moved back to as far as he could go without being throttled by his collar because the slack had gone from the chain. Macavity unlocked the chain from Quaxo's collar before scooping the startled kitten into his arms and carrying him inside. Macavity looked down at see wide blue eyes staring back up at him. Quaxo was in pure disbelief, Macavity had freed him from that damn pole and was carrying him inside, no threats or anything. Yena opened the door to the room the other kittens were in. Macavity set Quaxo on the floor and gently pushed him forward. Quaxo stumbled over to the other kittens, who quickly hugged him. Macavity looked around at the eight kittens. He slowly moved forward and sat near them. The kittens stared at him wearily. Macavity looked at the newer three kittens. Reema, Hecate and Riya stared at him. Macavity leaned forward and picked up Hecate. The other kittens watched apprehensively as Macavity set Hecate down and stared at them all.

"W-what do you want?" Quaxo asked. Macavity turned his silver eyes to him. Macavity leapt to his feet when he heard the door shut behind him.

"Yena, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Macavity yelled, pounding on the locked door.

"You've seen the kittens and were going to tell the Jellicles where I was," Yena's voice floated from outside. "I won't let you take my kittens," Macavity slammed his ginger fist against the door.

"Damn it, Yena, they aren't your kittens!" Macavity yelled.

"Yes, they are and you won't take them from me!" Yena said stubbornly. Macavity snarled.

"They aren't your kittens!" Macavity told her. "Two of them belong to Pouncival and Jemima, another two belong to Plato and Victoria, Quaxo belongs to Mali and Mistoffelees and the youngest three belong to the tribe's Protector!" Macavity yelled at her. The kittens exchanged looks.

"They are mine!" Macavity listened as Yena walked away. He sat on the floor, growling to himself.

"Quaxo, what are you doing?" Macavity turned his head to see Quaxo slowly walking up to him. Macavity lay on his stomach to show he wasn't a threat.

"You were going to help us get out of here?" Quaxo asked quietly. Macavity nodded.

"What? Why?" Macavity gave a humourless smile.

"For a complicated reason, Quaxo." Macavity said quietly. Quaxo stared at him, not believing that this was the cat that had abducted and hurt his mother and his father. Macavity closed his eyes and tried to sleep. He startled when he felt someone press into his side. Quaxo was curled against his side, his eyes closed and his face peaceful. The other kittens cautiously walked over and cuddled against Macavity. Macavity stared at them all in surprise. He soon fell asleep after the last kitten did.

CCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCC

My next chapter :D Thanks for the reviews, the last one I got made me laugh so thank you :P

Read and Review

Luv HGP


	13. Attack, death, visitors, disease

Mali sat with Munkustrap on the tyre, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Hey, Dad," Mali said hesitantly, sitting up. Munkustrap looked to her.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I've been here for a few years now but I don't know why Macavity was banished…" Mali said slowly. Munkustrap nodded slowly.

"It happened when I just got out of kitten-hood," Munkustrap started. Mali grinned.

"That long ago?" She teased. Munkustrap fixed her a stern stare but gave a faint smile.

"Mali," He scolded.

"Sorry."

"I was barely out of kitten-hood when I found you, princess," Munkustrap told her. "There was a queen here, her name was Sanna," Munkustrap sighed. "Macavity and Tugger both liked her but Sanna liked Tugger…they danced together at the ball and Macavity hated it. He attacked Sanna, killing her and almost killing Tugger and me in the process." Munkustrap sighed and rubbed his head. "He was banished from the yard for life, Dad was furious but we knew that it might happen one day…Macavity flew into rages easily and this one he couldn't be broken out of, his magic went haywire after attacking Sanna, he injured the majority of the Toms trying to stop him." Munkustrap looked to Mali. "Did you ever wonder about why Tugger could never settle down with just one queen?" He asked. Mali gave a slight nod.

"It was because when Sanna was killed, he lost part of his heart, he loved her like you would never believe…he couldn't look at another queen the same way," Mali looked up to see Tugger and Bomba walking across the yard together.

"But he's healing now, right?" Mali asked, looking back at Munkustrap. Munkustrap nodded.

"He is, Mali." He said softly. Mali placed her head back on Munkustrap's shoulder, Munkustrap wrapped his arm around her, drawing her into his warmth.

"Mali!" Mali looked up and saw Griddlebone running towards her. Mali straightened up.

"What is it?" Mali asked.

"Macavity, he hasn't come out since she took him inside…I heard them yelling." Griddlebone said, stopping in front of the tyre. Mali looked at Munkustrap.

"Choose your team, Mali." He said.

"Percy, Cinnamon, Misto, Pounce, Tumble, Plato, Cori, Tant and you, that's my choice." Mali said. "It leaves Skimble, Alonzo, Jerrie and the queens protecting the yard. I'll get Buster to watch the outskirts of the yard as well." Munkustrap was taken aback.

"Me?" He asked. Mali nodded.

"I need your help, Dad, since Alonzo needs to stay with his kittens," Mali raised her voice slightly so Alonzo could hear what she was saying. Munkustrap nodded and gathered those she had selected.

"What's your plan, Mali?" Plato asked.

"A third of us go into the house while the rest wait outside, surrounding the house…Yena can't escape that way." Mali said, thinking deeply. Munkustrap nodded and the team set off. Griddlebone led them to the shack. Two hench-cats walked up to them.

"She returned five minutes ago, Griddle," One of them muttered. Griddle looked to Mali.

"Coricopat and Plato can come with me." Mali said. "Dad, you can lead the outside team." Munkustrap nodded and set about organizing the outside team. Mali, Plato and Coricopat silently moved towards the shack. They entered, undetected, and went to find the kittens.

"This is sweet," Macavity's silver eyes snapped open and he saw Mali, the male psychic and the male Tom with the reddish head fur in the doorway, staring at him. Macavity realised that the kittens were still sleeping around him. Mali gave a small smile and moved closer.

"Plato, stay by the door," Mali murmured to him. Plato nodded. Mali and Coricopat moved into the room as the kittens began to wake up.

"Mum!" Quaxo cried out as he ran to her. Mali hugged him tightly to her chest.

"It was you, you were stopping the pain!" He rushed as he hugged her. Mali gave a small smile.

"Dad!" Leeway and Olivia ran to Plato and hugged his legs; Plato rubbed their heads as he peered out the door. Carbuckety and Sillabub went to Coricopat while Riya, Hecate and Reema went to Mali. Mali picked up Reema and Hecate and Macavity picked up Quaxo and Riya.

"Let's get out of here," Mali muttered.

"Too late, Mali," Plato said slowly, backing away from the door, his kittens still attached to his legs. Macavity and Mali lowered the kittens in their arms to the floor. Quaxo went to Coricopat and hung off his back, staring at Yena apprehensively. Mali stepped forward, muttering to Macavity to keep the kittens back.

"What are you doing?" Yena hissed. "Get away from my kittens!" Mali snarled.

"They aren't your kittens, they are ours!" Mali growled. She quickly glanced over her shoulder at Coricopat, who gave a slow nod. Mali focused her attention back on Yena.

"Just let us leave with the kittens, Yena, you won't be harmed," Mali warned her. Yena grinned and looked at the four grown cats in the room.

"I can take the four of you." Mali gave a wry smile.

"It's more than that, Yena." She said. Yena frowned.

"What?"

"There are another ten cats around here," Yena stepped forward, Mali mirrored her action. Mali watched as Yena's claws unsheathed. Mali sighed.

"Don't do this, Yena." Mali said quietly. Yena grinned before she lunged. Mali grabbed her mid-lunge and slammed her to the floor. Yena squirmed under Mali's hold. Another set of paws held Yena down. Mali looked up and saw Munkustrap staring back at her. Yena broke free and leapt onto Munkustrap, clawing and biting viciously. Mali leapt at her, tackling Yena off of her father. Mali and Yena fought, hissing and scratching furiously. Mali slid across the floor as she caught a foot to the stomach. Mali leapt to her feet and caught Yena across the throat as Yena lunged again. A loud crack rang through the room and Yena fell to the floor, lifeless. The other Jellicles made their way further into the room as Mali knelt beside Munkustrap, examining the wounds carefully.

"Dad!" Carbuckety and Sillabub yelled as they scrambled out of Coricopat's arms and into Pouncival's. Quaxo swung himself around so he was hanging from Coricopat's chest. Cori wrapped his arms around Quaxo, making sure he didn't fall. The other Toms took Yena off the floor and took her outside. Mali helped Munkustrap up and they turned around. Munkustrap was immediately leapt on by his three kittens. Mali walked over to Cori and took Quaxo from him. Misto walked into the room and stood beside her. He looked at the two of them and smiled. Mali turned around to look at Macavity but he wasn't there. Quaxo held onto Mali's and Misto's paws as he walked between them as they walked back towards the yard. Munkustrap carried Reema and Hecate while Riya hung off his back. Plato had both Leeway and Olivia in his arms while Pouncival carried Carbuckety and Sillabub. The queens ran up to them as they came back to the yard. Victoria hugged Leeway and Olivia tightly as Jemima hugged Carbuckety and Sillabub. Tumblebrutus walked over to Electra and she whispered something in his ear. Mali watched as Tumblebrutus's face went pale before he grinned and hugged Electra tightly, kissing her. Mali covered Quaxo's eyes playfully.

"Enough of that, there are kittens present," Mali teased them. Electra smiled. Mali looked at her suspiciously.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" Mali asked her. The yard went quiet as Electra nodded happily. Mali smiled as she picked Quaxo up and held him close to her. Quaxo nuzzled into Mali's neck happily. Mali walked into Munkustrap's den to check on him later, he was lying on the floor, some of his wounds still bleeding.

"Dad, where's Demeter?" Mal asked as she made her way to his side.

"Out with the kittens," He said, wincing slightly. Mali sat beside him and examined the still bleeding wounds on his back.

"And you haven't got these cleaned, why?" Mali asked him, sternly. Munkustrap turned his head to look at her and chuckled. Mali sighed and began cleaning the wounds on his back. Munkustrap smiled at her.

"Thanks, Ma, I couldn't reach them." He murmured. Mali paused briefly and smiled at him before resuming her cleaning.

The months passed quickly without much happening. Macavity had gotten up to his usual trouble, such as stealing, occasionally scaring some poor Jellicle. Mali was sitting with Misto and Quaxo, shivering as the remainder of the cold biting winter wind ruffled her fur. Tugger walked over and lounged out on the ground next to her.

"Hey, princess," Tugger yawned. Mali smiled at him.

"Hey, Tug," They lapsed into silence, watching the yard in front of them. Bombalurina swayed over.

"I'm going to take Quaxo to Coricopat and Tantomile," Misto said, standing up. Mali nodded, smiling at him. Misto and Quaxo walked off. Bombalurina sat beside Tugger and sighed. Mali dozed off slightly as they chatted to each other, she snapped herself out the doze and caught the last few words of Tugger's sentence.

"That's not what you were saying last night, baby face…or should I say screaming?" Tugger drawled. Mali shuddered and covered her ears.

"Not something I really wanted to hear…ever!" Mali shuddered. "Eugh, that's gonna take a while to get over," Mali muttered as she stood up and walked away.

"Oh, we all do it, Princess, even Munkus!" Tugger called after her. Mali shuddered once more.

"Great, another mental image I could do without," Mali muttered to herself as she headed to Cori and Tant's. A few weeks later Munkustrap and Mali were sitting on the tyre, basking in the summer sun after a cold winter. Munkustrap glanced at Mali, who was lying on her stomach with her eyes shut, when she made a strange humming noise.

"What is it?" He asked. Mali gave a smile, her eyes still closed.

"If I were you I'd interrupt those two kittens behind the oven over there, unless you want their kittenhood corrupted before they become of age." Mali answered. Munkustrap's eyes widened before he raced towards the oven. Mali smiled when she heard Munkustrap scolding Leeway and Sillabub. Munkustrap came back to join her on the tyre. Mali opened her eyes and sat up beside him as he shuddered.

"And just to think Riya, Reema and Hecate are starting to get interested in the others…such as Artemis, Apollo and Tuppence," Mali said, her tone teasing. Tuppence was one of Tumblebrutus and Electra's kittens. Munkustrap stared at her, placing a paw over his heart.

"Oh don't say that to me…please," He whimpered. Mali smiled and pressed her head against his shoulder.

"They grow up, Dad, it's unavoidable." Mali said before sighing. Munkustrap looked at her.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Quaxo and Olivia are starting to get close," Mali told him. Munkustrap nudged her.

"They grow up, Mali, it's unavoidable." He repeated. Mali frowned at him.

"I know, Dad, and I think they are good together." Mali sighed. "It just seems like yesterday he had a lisp." Munkustrap wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Coricopat and Tantomile leapt up onto the tyre. Munkustrap startled and Mali smiled.

"What's wrong?" Mali asked, seeing the look on Coricopat's face.

"Serena and Jye are dead." He answered bluntly. Mali frowned. Serena and Jye were two stray cats, both of them magic. Cori, Tant, Mali, Misto and Serena and Jye were quite close to one another.

"How do you know?" Mali asked them sadly.

"We found their bodies…it looks like Pollicles attacked them." Tantomile murmured. Mali stretched and flexed her back, waving to Misto as he walked past. Mali sat up alert as Alonzo led a group of cats towards Munkustrap, confusion on his features. Misto came to join Mali and Munk on the tyre. The cats didn't seem like strays, they were well groomed and looked slightly up themselves but Mali kept her mouth closed for the current moment. She glanced towards Tantomile though, who was smiling as she heard Mali's thoughts.

"They asked to speak to you, Munk, about some disease going around the Jellicles," Alonzo said, confusion lacing his voice. Munkustrap nodded. Mali tilted her head; Misto took her paw in his own.

"What disease are you speaking about?" Munkustrap asked. "We are all in perfect health,"

'_Except for Pounce and his tom-hood,_' Mali thought. She listened as Tant, Cori and Misto struggled not laugh.

'_He was foolish to say that to Jemima,_' Coricopat thought back. Mali smiled.

"Your tribe is said to have magic cats," The supposed leader spoke. Mali glanced to Munkustrap.

"Yes, we have a couple but that is no disease," Munkustrap said. The leader, a charcoal gray Tom, gave a wry smile.

"Yes, it is." He said. Munkustrap frowned. Mali felt him stiffening in annoyance and in protectiveness beside her.

"Calm down, Dad," Mali murmured to him, placing a paw on his arm. The leader cat stared at Mali and hissed. Mali stared at him, unamused.

"You four are magic cats," He hissed. Mali nodded.

"The ones and only." Mali answered, getting a feeling to protect Quaxo. The other cats crouched and went in an attack position. Mali and Misto stood up, their paws sparking dangerously. Cori and Tantomile took their sides.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Munkustrap ordered the cats. The leader looked at Munkustrap.

"This disease has to be wiped out, if you do not do it…we will." Munkustrap hissed.

"Stay away from my family!" Munkustrap snarled. Mali stopped one of paws sparking so she could take Munkustrap's paw.

"Don't say anything you'll regret, Dad," Mali murmured to him. The leader cat's yellow eyes widened.

"It is your spawn?" Mali was slightly taken aback.

"I have a name," Mali said coldly.

"Lonz, Skimble, Percy, Tumble, Plato!" Munkustrap called. The five appeared.

"Show this group out," Munkustrap said. The five nodded and the cats left.

"You did not mention Quaxo," Tantomile murmured to Mali. Mali shook her head.

"I have a bad feeling about this…its better they don't know about Quaxo." Mali said quietly.

CCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCC

Sorry it's shorter than usual but I wanted to not just save the kittens and then have something different happed. Thanks Strike47 for the review :D

Please Read and Review

Luv HGP


	14. Screech, Sultan, Test Subjects

Mali sat up in the boot late one night, her ears twitching in annoyance. Misto yawned and sat up beside her.

"What is that?" He asked sleepily. Mali winced and covered her ears as the noise got louder. Mali and Misto headed outside to investigate the noise. Mali was glad Quaxo was with Munkustrap and Demeter tonight. They reached the centre of the clearing, surprised to see Coricopat and Tantomile there, looking confused and slightly irritated.

"Can you hear that?" Mali asked them. They nodded simultaneously. Mali's ears twitched once more.

"It's moving," Mali said, confused. The four followed the noise. They came to a deserted part of the yard.

"I think we need to leave," Mali breathed, starting to panic. The four went to run when they found themselves surrounded.

"Oh, not good!" Misto muttered. Tant, Cori, Misto and Mali stood in a circle with their backs facing one another, eyeing off the many cats.

'_Can you get a message to him?_' Mali asked Cori. Cori didn't respond. Mali turned her head.

"Cori?" Mali asked. Cori looked over. The leader cat laughed.

"We'll have to tell Sultan that it works," He said. Mali looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" Mali asked, trying to make time to think of a plan.

"That high pitched noise you are hearing, it stops you from warning the others." Mali's head tilted slightly as she thought of something.

"So what you're saying is all magic cats can hear this noise but the normal ones can't?" Mali asked slowly. The cat nodded gleefully.

"Give yourselves up and we won't hurt you too much," The leader ordered. Mali frowned.

"Wait, so we're supposed to give ourselves up to a bunch of cats that want to wipe us out?" Mali asked. The cat paused.

"Yeah, well, I guess we won't be doing that then," Misto spoke up.

"Not a chance," Tantomile and Coricopat said together. The cat shrugged.

"You leave us no choice." The four Jellicles collapsed to their knees, paws covering their ears as the screeching noise got even louder. Mali felt movement behind her and glanced over her shoulder. Tantomile and Coricopat were unconscious on the ground. Misto succumbed to it moments later.

"Mist!" Mali whispered, her paws pressing tighter against her ears. The noise was tearing through her head, through her entire body.

"How can she be resisting for this long?" She heard a cat mutter. Mali collapsed into the darkness.

Munkustrap woke up to whimpering. He saw Quaxo sitting up, paws covering his ears. Munkustrap made his way over to Quaxo and took him out of the pile of kittens.

"What is it?" He asked Quaxo.

"Noise…it hurts!" Quaxo whimpered. Munkustrap frowned and glanced towards the boot of the car.

"How long have you been hearing it?" Munkustrap asked as he picked Quaxo up and left the den with him.

"Last five-ten minutes," Quaxo whimpered. "I heard Mum and Dad talking about it," Munkustrap headed towards the boot of the car, entering through the hole in the side. Misto and Mali weren't there. Munkustrap grew uneasy. Munkustrap carried Quaxo to where Pouncival was meant to be keeping watch. He wasn't there.

"Pounce?" Munkustrap called, patting Quaxo's back comfortingly. Munkustrap turned when he heard muffled noises. He headed over to an old toy box with a latch on it. He popped the latch and the lid flew open, Pouncival leaping out of it.

"What happened?" Munkustrap asked. Pouncival shook his head.

"I don't know, one moment I was keeping watch, the next I was in that damn box," Pouncival panted. Quaxo gave a cry. Pouncival stared at him.

"What's wrong with him?" Pounce asked worriedly.

"He's hearing a noise that's hurting him." Munkustrap explained. "And I can't find Misto or Mali." Pounce frowned.

"Maybe they're with Tantomile and Coricopat." He suggested. The three headed towards their den. Cori and Tantomile's den was empty. Munkustrap set Quaxo on the floor. Quaxo let out a loud cry of pain and pressed his paws tighter against his ears. Munkustrap wrapped his arms around Quaxo.

"Can you contact Coricopat?" Munkustrap whispered to him. Quaxo shook his head.

"I'm getting static!" Quaxo whimpered. Quaxo blinked and stopped whimpering a little while later.

"It's stopped." He told Munkustrap.

"Can you contact your mum, dad, Cori or Tantomile?" Munkustrap asked him. Quaxo shook his head.

"It's still static-y." Quaxo explained, sounding confused.

"What is it?" Pouncival asked, seeing the confused look on Quaxo's face.

"Even if Cori is asleep or unconscious I can still detect his mind, or send him a message…I can't even sense him," Quaxo said. Munkustrap looked at Pouncival.

"Watch him and don't let him out of your sight!" He ordered before racing from the den. He ran from den to den, waking certain Jellicles for a search. Tumblebrutus returned with Mungojerrie twenty minutes into the search, their faces grim. Munkustrap leapt from where he was perched, which gave a view of the entire yard, and ran to them.

"What did you find?" Munkustrap asked worriedly. They both held out two collars each. Munkustrap looked at them. Mungojerrie held Mali's and Misto's collars while Tumblebrutus held Tantomile's and Coricopat's.

"In the deserted part to the west," Tumble said quietly. "There are at least another twenty scents in that area." Munkustrap took all four collars and went to find Quaxo to tell him the news.

Mali rolled onto her stomach as she came to.

"Why does this crap always happen to us?" Mali asked the air.

"Because you are a danger magnet my friend," Mali sat up and turned around. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Cori," She breathed and fell into his hug.

"I guess you're right about the danger magnet, huh?" Mali asked as she released Cori from the hug. Cori shrugged.

"Usually it is just Macavity that wants you," Cori said quietly, his dark eyes roving around the large room. His eyes came to rest on the large metal door.

"Hang on, where's Tantomile and Misto?" Mali asked, noting they weren't in the room. Coricopat sighed.

"They separated us from those we are most powerful with." Cori said wisely. "Such as you and Mistoffelees… and Tantomile and me." Mali sighed. Cori hugged her.

"Like old times, huh?" He asked quietly. Mali looked at him.

"Old times?" She asked. "Have you been on the catnip?" Cori chuckled.

"During Macavity's takeover when we were separated from the queens, when we went after Misto and Quaxo, when we went after Misto, when we went after the kittens," Cori counted off. Mali nudged him in the side.

"Okay, okay, okay, I get it." Mali muttered. Mali rolled her head around.

"That buzzing is starting to get on my nerves," Mali muttered darkly. Cori nodded in agreement.

"Can you send a message through to him?" Mali asked quietly. Cori shook his head.

"No, all I am getting is static," Cori sighed. Mali and Cori both looked to the door as it opened. The charcoal Tom walked in with a couple of cats by his sides. Cori took Mali's paw. Mali squeezed his paw in reassurance.

"Who are you?" Cori demanded. The charcoal cat smiled.

"My name is Triton," He said.

"What do you want with us?" Mali asked. "We're not dangerous," Triton gave a wry smile.

"I beg to differ, Mali." Mali hissed as Triton said her name. Cori squeezed her paw.

"We are not dangerous," Coricopat said slowly. Triton looked to Coricopat.

"Then why are cats dead at your paws, Coricopat?" Triton asked slowly. Coricopat stiffened.

"They were hench-cats that threatened our family," Mali answered. Triton turned his attention back to Mali.

"Mali, daughter of Reema and Munkustrap…abandoned at birth and found by your birth father that had no idea you existed." Triton recited. "You got that tear in your ear the day you discovered your powers when you and Mistoffelees were attacked by Pollicles." Mali winced. "You and Mistoffelees became mates and you were abducted by Macavity shortly after…he caused the lameness in your back left leg." Mali's paw went to her leg self-consciously. Cori rubbed her back comfortingly.

"You have a son, Quaxo, he and Mistoffelees became targets of Macavity as he tried to get to you. You and the Jellicles recently rescued the kittens after they were taken by Yena, Macavity's sister." Mali hissed. Triton looked at Coricopat.

"Coricopat, twin brother of Tantomile, you and your sister were dumped at the Jellicle junkyard, as soon as your eyes opened, where Old Deuteronomy took care of you and raised you before you were given to Surley and his mate, Trenah, when you started to show signs of magic." Mali looked at Coricopat, who had gone pale.

"Surley and Trenah were killed by strays as you and your sister watched from where you were hidden, after that you barely talked to anyone but your sister." Triton paused.

"You are usually always on the team Mali chooses for certain tasks, such as getting her mate and kitten back from Macavity." Mali rubbed her head in irritation.

"You don't know us," Mali murmured. "Why do you want to kill us?" Triton thought for a moment.

"Because you aren't normal…you need to be wiped out." Triton said. Mali gave a growl.

"We don't use our magic to our own advantage…we use it when we absolutely need it." Mali said. Triton shrugged. Mali got to her feet, making the other cats go on alert. She paced near Cori, many thoughts going through her head. The cats watched her pace. Triton watched with faint amusement as she paced.

"So you're just going to kill us because we're different?" Mali asked after moments of silence. Triton nodded.

"Pretty much," He said. Cori scoffed.

"That is a pretty weak excuse," Cori said. Triton shrugged.

"You're not normal…you don't deserve to be treated as such." Mali and Cori turned to stare at him.

"If you wanted to kill us…why have you not done so yet?" Coricopat asked slowly, looking up at Mali. Triton nodded towards Mali.

"Because of her," Mali sighed dramatically and looked at Cori.

"Me…again…fantastic," She muttered, sarcasm in every word. Cori grinned.

"And why me?" Mali asked, annoyed.

"You resisted the high-pitch noise for a lot longer than you should have been capable of." Triton said. "You Jellicle cats all resisted it longer…though Mali resisted it the longest; the rest of you resisted it a few moments longer than normal."

"And?" Mali pressed. Triton smiled.

"You four are different from the other magic cats we encountered such as Serena and Jye." Triton said. Coricopat leapt to his feet, Mali grabbed him as he went to lunge. She wrapped her arms around his chest, pinning his arms to his side. He fought against her hold, shaking and snarling.

"Cori!" Mali gasped. "Coricopat, relax!" Coricopat went limp in her arms but she didn't relax her grip.

"He killed Serena and Jye!" Cori whispered angrily. Mali slowly lowered him to the ground, still keeping her arms wrapped around him.

"Cori, attacking him is not going to help us…I need you alive, Tantomile needs you." Mali whispered in his ear. Cori nodded dejectedly. Triton watched the two in front of him with amusement.

"What makes us so interesting?" Mali panted, still keeping her arms wrapped around Coricopat.

"You four have resisted the longest…we want to know why and we want to know your limits," Triton said. Mali rubbed the side of her head against Coricopat's shoulder. Coricopat looked at her.

"My ear was itchy," Mali said innocently. Cori rolled his eyes.

"We think that you'd be the best test subjects, you've proved you can withstand our devices," Triton continued, glaring at Mali for interrupting him.

"You keep saying 'we'…who else is there?" Mali asked. Triton faltered.

"Our leader…Sultan," Triton said. Mali slowly and cautiously unwrapped her arms from around Coricopat. Cori sat still. Triton was a couple a feet from where Cori and Mali were sitting, staring at them.

"Your…friends?" Triton asked. "Serena and Jye, they couldn't last past the first day…I hope you do better." Triton said before he turned and walked towards the door.

"No!" Triton turned in time to see Mali grab hold of Cori's tail as he went to lunge again. Coricopat fell onto his chest and Mali quickly sat on his back. Cori squirmed and struggled to get up. Mali did her best to hold him down.

"Cori, stop it!" Mali cried out in frustration. Triton and his cats left the room. Mali and Cori wrestled on the floor for a few minutes before Cori went limp. Cori shuddered under her. Mali rolled off him and lay on her stomach beside him.

"I know you and Serena were close," Mali murmured. "But we need to do what we can to stay alive until Munkustrap can help us." Cori nodded and curled up, burying his head under his arm. Mali sat up and ran her paw up and down his back, trying to comfort him. He trembled underneath her paw, Mali sighed.

Munkustrap watched helplessly as Quaxo tore from the den, crying loudly, his parents' collars clasped in his paws. Munkustrap slumped back, his head buried in his paws. Four of his tribe had been taken…Mali and Misto had been taken again by a new enemy for a new reason.

"Hey, bro." Munkustrap looked up as Tugger entered the den. Tugger sat beside him.

"I saw Quaxo running from here," Tugger said slowly. "Have they really been taken?" He asked worriedly. Munkustrap nodded.

"Twenty unknown scents in the area where their collars were found." Munkustrap said quietly. "And I doubt they took their own collars off willingly." Tugger nodded.

"Any idea of who it is?" Tugger asked. Munkustrap nodded.

"That group of cats that believe magic is a disease that needs to be wiped out." Munkustrap said, looking at Tugger. Tugger looked disgusted.

"We'd better go find Quaxo," Munkustrap murmured. Tugger nodded and got to his feet. They found him sitting with Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer, Alonzo and Pouncival. Jerrie and Teazer were chatting with him, trying to get him to laugh as Alonzo and Pouncival watched over them carefully. Munkustrap stopped Tugger a little before they reached the group.

"We need to watch Quaxo closely." Munkustrap murmured to Tugger. "If those cats find out he's magic as well, they'll come after him." Tugger nodded in agreement and they walked over to the group.

"This buzzing is starting to annoy me," Mali muttered darkly as she walked around the small room. Coricopat uncurled and yawned.

"Did I fall asleep?" He asked, surprised. Mali nodded. Cori stared at her.

"Why did you let me?" He asked. "What if they had come back?" Mali shrugged.

"You were upset and you fell asleep. I thought you needed it." Mali murmured. She turned to face the door and slowly backed away as it opened. She fell back into Cori's lap as cats leapt into the room. She looked over her shoulder at Cori, who was blushing slightly. Mali leapt off his lap and sat beside him.

"Sorry, Cori." Mali grinned. Cori rubbed his ears awkwardly. Triton muttered to the cats and they pulled Cori and Mali from the room. Mali and Cori stumbled along as the cats pushed them down winding hallways. Mali caught Coricopat's paw as he stumbled and almost fell. They were pushed into a room and the door closed tightly behind them. Triton walked up to the front of the room which was where a large, gray cat was standing. Cori and Mali eyed him apprehensively as the cat stared at them with distaste. The door behind them opened and Tantomile and Misto were pushed in.

"Misto!" Mali cried out in relief and hugged him tightly. Cori hugged Tantomile tightly. Misto wrapped his arms around Mali and licked her nose. Mali grinned at him and buried her head into his chest. She let him go and looked to the front when she heard a disgusted noise. Mali slipped her paw into Misto's and stood tall; she was still Munkustrap's daughter. The large cat made his way down the steps to stand in front of the four Jellicles.

"What are their names?" The cat asked, his voice deep and gravelly. Triton scrambled up to stand next to him.

"Mistoffelees, Mali, Coricopat and Tantomile, Sultan, sir…" Triton said. Sultan paused in front of Mali.

"My Father will not stand for this," Mali warned. Sultan looked at her.

"Your father?" He asked skeptically.

"Munkustrap, Leader of the Jellicles," Mali said proudly. Sultan looked at Triton. Triton nodded. Mali fell back as Sultan struck her across the face. Mali gave a small whimper as she sat up from the floor. Misto fell to his knees beside her, his face filled with worry. Mali rubbed her cheek as she got to her feet, growling. Sultan stared at her, his black eyes filled with distaste.

"Weak," He muttered as he moved on to examine Misto.

"Weak?" Mali snapped.

"Mali, calm yourself…think of Quaxo." Cori murmured to her. Mali sighed and relaxed. Sultan stopped and turned.

"Quaxo?" He asked, his eyes turning to Triton. Triton nodded.

"Yes, he is Mali's and Mistoffelees kitten." Triton said.

"Does he have powers?" Sultan asked. Triton hesitated.

"No, he doesn't…he takes after Munkustrap." Mali intervened. Triton nodded. Misto looked to Mali as Sultan paused in front of him.

"He's scrawny." Sultan said. Misto frowned and looked down at himself. Mali hid a smile. Sultan walked back up the line to stop in front of Coricopat and Tantomile, both standing in the same pose.

"Why are they doing that?" Sultan asked, indicating to them.

"They're twins, what do you expect?" Mali asked, rolling her eyes. Sultan turned to look at her before looking back at the twins.

"What order did they faint?" Sultan asked. Triton stepped up.

"Coricopat and Tantomile fainted at the same time," Triton ignored the hisses from them. "Then Mistoffelees a few moments later," Once again he ignored the hiss from Misto. "And then Mali a few minutes later," Sultan looked at Mali.

"How long did she resist it for?" He asked, interested.

"A total of six minutes," Triton answered. Mali hissed at him. Sultan stared at Mali in surprise.

"How could she resist that long?" Sultan muttered. Mali smiled as Misto's paw made its way into hers.

"I want you to test them again," Sultan ordered. Triton nodded.

"What?" Tantomile asked, shocked. "You are going to subject us to that again?" Sultan nodded and walked to Tantomile.

"Yes, my dear." Coricopat snarled as Sultan's eyes travelled the length of Tantomile. Mali and Misto gave faint hisses. Cats entered the room and herded the four to the middle. Sultan headed to the front of the room and sat in his chair.

"Everlasting Cat!" Mali growled as she covered her ears as the screeching began again. The screeching intensified and Cori, Tant and Misto fell to their knees. Mali's knees buckled but she remained upright. She was determined to get through this, to give Munkustrap enough time to find them. A couple of minutes passed and Tantomile collapsed unconscious on the tiled floor. Coricopat gave a low whimper before he joined her in the darkness. Mali finally collapsed to her knees. Misto looked at her, his green eyes filled with pain. Mali pressed her paws tighter against her ears as her tail entwined with Misto's. Misto collapsed moments later. Mali kept her ears covered by her paws. The screeching was radiating through her head, through her body. It was torture, the pain it was causing. Mali swayed as her vision began to go black. She gritted her teeth and glared at Sultan. Eight more minutes passed with Mali glaring at Sultan before her eyes rolled back and she succumbed to the darkness. Sultan got the screeching to stop before he went to examine them. He flipped the four onto their backs and stared down at them. He stared down at Mali for a few moments before flicking his head.

"Put them in the same room…they've earned that much." Sultan said. The four Jellicles were dragged away.

"Misto," Mali murmured as she crawled over to his side. They were in a stone room, Misto, Cori and Tant were still out of it. She prodded him with her paw and nudged his head with her own. Misto gave a weak moan and stirred slightly. Mali prodded him again, this time prodding his nose. Misto's eyes opened wearily and stared at her. Mali grinned at him.

"Hey there," She purred, pressing her nose against his. Misto sat up and rubbed his head against Mali's back. They both looked at Cori and Tantomile. Mali walked over to them and pressed her ear against Tantomile's chest before doing the same to Cori's.

"Well, they're still alive," Mali stated as she stepped back. "Should we just let them sleep it off?" Misto nodded. They curled up together, Mali resting her head on his back.

"Do you think Quaxo is okay?" Mali asked a few moments later, worry lacing her voice. Misto peered back at her.

"He's strong, Ma," Misto murmured as he set his head back onto his paws. "Besides, he has Munkustrap and Tugger watching out for him," Mali sighed.

"I'm missing Dad and Tugger," Mali murmured. Misto looked back at her; Mali's eyes were downcast and sad.

"Aw, Mali," Misto murmured. Mali sighed and sat up. Misto sat up beside her and hugged her tightly. Mali buried her head in his tuxedo chest. Misto made a small laughing noise in his throat. Mali looked up and stared at him quizzically.

"I remember when you used to be somewhat smaller than me," Misto laughed.

"And I used to sit on your back and your chest," Mali murmured. Misto nodded.

"And when you suddenly rolled over," Mali continued. Misto winced.

"And you rolled and landed, belly and paws up, at Munkustrap's feet," Misto finished. Mali nodded and laughed.

"I have almost never seen your face so red," Mali laughed. Misto stared at her, a smile tugging on the corner of his lips.

"Apparently your face went bright red when Munkustrap mentioned kittens," Misto teased. Mali stared at him in shock.

"I hear the talk," Misto said, smiling. Mali giggled and pounced on him. They both rolled around on the floor, laughing as they forgot where they were. They were just two cats in love. Mali paused as Misto stared up at her from where he was pinned under her on his back. Misto stared at her; his green eyes filled sparkling brightly.

"I love you, Mist," Mali murmured, "No matter what," Misto reached his head to press his nose against hers.

"I love too, Ma," He told her, smiling. "No matter what."

"This is cute," Misto and Mali broke apart and looked to the door, which had opened without them noticing. Mali quickly moved off Misto and they both crept back to where Cori and Tant were still sleeping. Mali nudged Cori with her foot as she still faced Triton and his followers. Cori startled awake and woke Tantomile.

"What is happening?" Cori asked groggily, rubbing his dark eyes. Triton nodded towards Misto and Triton's followers moved forward and grabbed Misto. Cori and Tantomile grabbed Mali's arms as she went to lunge. She slipped from their grasp as Misto was dragged from the room. Cori and Tantomile watched fearfully as Mali slammed Triton to the floor.

"I don't need magic to kill you," Mali growled threateningly. A few cats yanked Mali off of him and shoved her back towards Cori and Tantomile. Triton stared at Mali in shock as he got to his feet. He and his cats left the room.

"You seem to have shaken him," Cori murmured as Mali buried herself into Tantomile's embrace.

They dumped Misto back into the room a while later. Mali scrambled to his side and pulled him back towards the back of the room, where Cori and Tantomile were sitting. Mali half cradled Misto in her arms as his green eyes stared at her weakly.

"Hey there," Misto murmured. Mali buried her head in between his ears.

"What did they do to you, Mist?" Mali murmured, her voice breaking. Misto gave a weak chuckle. He reached up and placed his paw on her head.

"Don't worry about anything, Ma, it takes more than that to make me leave my family." Misto murmured. Mali stared at him in surprise. Mali sat awake hours later, watching over her two friends and her mate as they slept.

"Dad, where are you?" Mali murmured, staring at the door.

CCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC

A few more chapters to go I think…I have the ending written up and I surprised even myself with it :D

Please Read and Review

Luv HGP


	15. Talks, resisting, dying

"Munk, why are you sending me?" Tugger asked, shocked. "You're the leader!" Munkustrap nodded and picked up Hecate as she scratched at his leg.

"I need to watch things here," Munkustrap said, his voice filled with regret.

"And you are Deuteronomy's third son," Munkustrap continued. Tugger held up his paws.

"Okay, okay, I get it," He muttered.

"Take Alonzo and Pounce with you and whatever you do, please watch your mouth." Munkustrap pleaded with him. Tugger nodded.

"I will, Munk," Tugger sighed at how agitated Munkustrap looked.

"I know you really want to go 'negotiate' for Mali," Tugger said slowly.

"Find them, Tug," Munkustrap murmured as Pounce and Alonzo walked up.

"We're ready when you are," Alonzo said. Munkustrap nodded.

"Tugger, we do not know for sure if this 'Sultan' has them, watch what you say and act as though you believe them," Munkustrap warned. "We don't want them to hurry with any plans they have." Tugger nodded.

"Got it, Munkus," Tugger said. Demeter and Bombalurina walked up to stand with him as Tugger, Alonzo and Pounce walked away. Demeter looked at Munkustrap and saw how crushed he looked.

"They'll find out where they are," Demeter murmured to him reassuringly. Munkustrap silently passed Hecate to Bomba before walking away. Demeter looked to Bomba.

"He's staying here for the kittens he has now," Demeter said slowly. "Why does he want to go looking for trouble whenever Mali's involved?" Bombalurina looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Mali's his daughter, Deme," Bomba said, shocked. "Munk would be willing to cross hell to get her back with him." Demeter looked at Hecate pointedly.

"He'd do the same for his new kittens, but Mali means a lot to him." Bomba sighed. "She kept him sane, she helped him through tough spots," Bomba continued. "You used to feel the same way about her, Dem," Demeter looked at her indifferently. "When Macavity first took her, you'd burst into tears at the sound of a kitten…to Mali you are her mother…you've forgotten all about her since you've had your three," Bomba told her. Demeter looked towards the west. Munkustrap was perched on top of a large junk pile a little part away, staring at the sunset. Demeter sighed and looked at the ground.

"You're right, Bomba, I've forgotten all about her," Demeter murmured, ashamed. Bomba gave a small smile.

"Make it up to her then…take care of Quaxo while she and Mistoffelees aren't here." Bomba said before she swayed away, Hecate still in her arms.

Tugger, Alonzo and Pouncival found Sultan's lair, where they had heard it was, and were taken to see him. Sultan stood up and greeted them cheerfully.

"Now, what can I do for you?" Sultan asked. Tugger stepped forward.

"My name is Rum Tum Tugger, my brother is the leader of the Jellicles," Tugger said formally. "He sends his apologies about not being able to come see you in person but as leader he is needed at the yard." Sultan waved it off.

"Yes, yes, yes," Sultan muttered.

"We've come looking for four of our tribe members." Tugger continued. "One of which is Munkustrap's, our leader's, daughter." Sultan leaned forward, examining the large Maine Coon carefully.

"She, her mate, and two more were taken from our territory," Tugger continued. Sultan frowned.

"What makes you so certain that they didn't leave on their own accord?" He asked slowly.

"Their collars were left behind and there were twenty unknown scents in the area," Tugger explained. Sultan nodded. Triton entered the room.

"Hey, isn't that…" Alonzo quieted Pouncival, while glaring at Triton.

"Well, I'm afraid we do not have your magical cats," Sultan said. Tugger gave a small smile.

"I didn't say they were magic, Sultan." Tugger said. Sultan's dark eyes widened before he scowled.

"I don't have them but I have heard on the grape-vine about four magic cats that some other had recently acquired." Sultan said darkly. Tugger inclined his head. Tugger, Alonzo and Pounce turned when the door to the room opened again and two other cats entered. One of them was rubbing his arm, a scowl on his face.

"Hey, boss, the silver one bit…" The cat trailed off when he realised Sultan wasn't alone. Tugger turned back to Sultan.

"Mali is known to bite if you really really annoy her," Tugger said. Sultan growled.

"Leave!" Sultan ordered.

"I'd make sure none of your cats try to have his way with her…they won't be able to sit for four weeks, ask Macavity if you want proof of that." Tugger called back as they left. The three made their way through the hallways, alone. Tugger raised his head when he heard a scuffle up ahead.

"Got ya!" He heard someone snap triumphantly.

"Damn it!" Tugger froze, he knew that voice. "Okay, okay, I won't fight, just stop that damn screeching!" Tugger looked to Alonzo and Pouncival, both of whom were staring back at him, wide eyed. They crept to where the noise was coming from. Pounce peered around the corner.

"Cats have shut the door and are leaving a room," Pounce whispered to them. Tugger nodded and ushered him forward.

"Why do you bother?" Tugger heard Coricopat ask.

"I want to know what's causing that screeching that's blocking our powers and making us collapse when Sultan wants us to." Tugger heard Mali say bitterly.

"I think you got further away this time," Alonzo gave a faint smile as they stopped outside the door.

"I wonder where they put Mist and Tant."

"I have no idea."

"Can you hear that?" Tugger heard Mali ask.

"What is it?" Cori's voice asked.

"There's someone on the other side of the door," Mali whispered.

"Princess, is that you?" Tugger whispered. He heard padding on the other side of the door.

"Tug, Tug, is that you?" Tugger breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, Princess, am I glad to hear your voice," Tugger told her.

"As we are to hear yours," Cori said.

"How are you, Cori?" Alonzo asked.

"We could be somewhat better," Cori answered. Tugger looked to Alonzo and Pouncival.

"What do we do?" He asked. "There are only three of us,"

"If we can get Cori and Mali out, there are five of us…two of which can use magic," Alonzo said.

"We're kinda useless," Tugger looked back at the closed door.

"What do you mean?" He asked worriedly.

"Sultan has a weapon against us…a screeching noise that affects only us magic cats," Coricopat explained.

"It's blocking our powers and he can use it to make us pass out," Mali continued. "We're his test subjects to intensify it, Tugger," Tugger sighed.

"We'll be back, princess, I promise." Tugger said quietly, but loud enough for Mali to hear.

"Tell Dad and Quaxo I love them," Mali whispered.

"I'm sorry, Mali, we'll get you out soon." Tugger said regretfully before he, Alonzo and Pounce left.

Mali and Coricopat moved back from the door. Mali lay down on the floor and shivered. Coricopat lay beside her and curled up against her side. Mali cuddled closer into his warmth.

"I wonder why they took our collars." Mali pondered. Coricopat gave a small shrug.

"I have no idea, Mali." Coricopat murmured.

Munkustrap sighed sadly as the sky turned to dawn. He was missing Mali terribly. He watched with sharp eyes as Quaxo, Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer and Skimble walked across the yard and into Jenny's den. He closed his eyes and sighed as the breeze swept through his fur.

_Munkustrap yawned and rolled over, before leaping to his feet as he found himself staring into a pair of bright blue eyes. He calmed down but was surprised when he saw it was Mali staring at him. Her eyes had finally opened. Munkustrap smiled, this was a good indicator she would live. _

"_Munky?" Mali whimpered. Munkustrap smiled fondly and picked the small kitten up in his arms, cradling her against his chest. She was lying belly up as she snuggled into his arms. Munkustrap smiled as he made her giggle and squirm as he tickled her stomach with his paw. _

"_I love you, kitten," Munkustrap murmured to her. Mali smiled at him._

"_Love you, Munky," _

Munkustrap wiped away a couple of tears which had managed to slip past his closed eyelids.

"Munk?" Munkustrap's eyes snapped open. Tugger was staring at him.

"Oh…did you find anything?" Munkustrap asked hopefully. Tugger smiled and nodded.

"We found Mali and Coricopat." Tugger said. Tugger told him the full story. Munkustrap pounced down from the pile, Tugger followed.

"What were you remembering?" Tugger asked hesitantly. Munkustrap stopped.

"When Mali's eyes first opened." Munkustrap said quietly. Tugger watched as a smile appeared on Munkustrap's face. "I was tickling her and I told her that I loved her." Tugger grinned.

"What did she say back?" Tugger asked, remembering how unbelievably cute she was.

"Love you, Munky," Munkustrap laughed. Tugger grinned.

"Munky?" He asked, struggling not to laugh. Munkustrap growled at him.

"That's so sweet," Tugger laughed before he took off to find Bomba. Tugger paused.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot," Tugger said. "Mali says to say that she loves you." And with that he ran off. Munkustrap smiled at the risen sun and closed his eyes to its warmth.

"I'm coming, Mali." He murmured before he went to go organize.

Mali gave a groan as she was dropped unceremoniously onto the stone floor. She lifted her head and hissed at the cats that were leaving.

"Sheesh, thanks!" Mali snarled at them as she rolled over. She rubbed her ears which were still ringing after a 'screech' session.

"You did not pass out?" Coricopat asked as he helped her up. Mali shook her head, groaning as she became dizzy.

"No…he gave up after twenty minutes," Mali laughed weakly. Coricopat shook his head in amazement.

"You are getting stronger," Coricopat told her as he helped her sit as they crossed the room. Mali put her head in her paws.

"It hurts more than it usually does," Mali murmured, her voice riddled with pain. Coricopat looked at her worriedly.

"Maybe because you resisted it for so long," He suggested. Mali gave a weak groan.

"I don't think so, Cori." Mali murmured weakly. Cori looked at her, realisation dawning on him as their eyes met.

"Oh no," He breathed. Mali gave a faint smile and closed her eyes. Cori caught her as she slumped. He laid her out on the floor and stared at her, tears beginning to form in his eyes. He placed his paw on Mali's forehead, bowing his head.

"What are you doing?" Cori barely turned his head in the direction of the door.

"You are killing her," Cori whispered.

"That is our purpose," Triton spoke. Cori gave an angry laugh, tears rolling down his face.

"So you are willing to let a kitten be without his parents for your own selfish purposes?" Cori asked angrily. Triton faltered.

"You have no idea how much Quaxo needs Mali and Misto," Cori continued.

"You have no idea how much we all need Mali…she is the next in line to be Jellicle leader," Triton looked at Mali, who was still unconscious on the floor.

"She will be rested from tests," Triton murmured. Cori looked at him.

"You can guarantee that?" Coricopat asked. Triton inclined his head.

"Yes, Coricopat, I can." Triton said as he left. Coricopat stroked Mali's head gently, willing her to wake up.

Misto looked towards the door and cocked his head to the side as he heard angry voices which were steadily growing louder.

"We have to rest her, Sultan, she'll die if we continue the way we have been!" Mali looked to Tantomile, who was staring back at him, looking confused.

"No, we need to continue testing her!"

"I gave Coricopat my word that we'd rest her!" Tantomile took Misto's paw as he gave a small cry.

"You're betraying our cause, Triton!" Tantomile looked to Misto, his green eyes were wide and he was trembling.

"She has a kitten!" Triton yelled. "She's next in line to lead the Jellicles!"

"Besides, how can we accurately measure the effectiveness of the pitch of the screech when our best test subject is ailing?" Triton asked.

"Fine, rest her for two days…but that's all." Misto gave a sigh of relief but his heart was pounding in his chest. Mali wasn't in a good way.

Three days later and Mali was dumped on the floor, her breathing ragged. Coricopat rushed to her side and scooped her into his arms. Coricopat was secretly glad that Mali was so small or he wouldn't have been able to carry her. He placed her on a pile of blankets, which Triton had thrown in, that was arranged in a sort of a nest. Mali's eyes flickered open. She gave Coricopat a weak smile.

"Hey," She said hoarsely. Cori watched as Mali's chest rose and fell shakily, there was also a small rattle behind her breathing. He placed his paw on her head; it was a little too chilly. Coricopat lay beside her, trying to give some of his body heat to hers. She rested her head against his chest. Cori ran his paw over the black stripe in the middle of Mali's head, between her ears. Mali gave a shiver, making her silver fur shimmer in the dim light. Coricopat sat up and stroked her head comfortingly. Mali soon fell asleep. Triton appeared in the room.

"She is not getting better," Cori told him, his voice breaking at the end. Triton walked to them and knelt by Mali's side. He pulled a bowl of water from behind him.

"I thought you might need this," Triton murmured. Cori looked to Triton, his dark eyes tortured.

"We can save her," Cori said. "We just need five minutes with our magic that is all!" Triton hesitated.

"I need Tantomile and Mistoffelees to save her," Cori pleaded. Triton faltered.

"No!" Triton winced and turned around. Sultan was standing in the doorway, looking livid.

"You can't even be considering this!" Sultan yelled. "They're rats, they're vermin…they don't deserve to be alive!" Triton leapt to his feet.

"She has a kitten; her father is lost without her…she doesn't use her magic unless she really needs it!" Triton argued. "She doesn't fight with her magic; she is more about strategy and claws." Cori took Mali's paw as she stirred.

"Dad," She murmured, her voice weak. Cori winced as she went limp again. Triton and Sultan left the room.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCc CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCC

Two or three chapters left I think…

Please Read and Review.

Luv HGP


	16. Memory: Tugger,Skimble,Jenny,Jelly,Misto

"Let's go," Munkustrap murmured. He and his assault team moved in. Munk, Pounce, Tugger, Tumble, Alonzo and Plato moved in a separate direction from the rest. Skimble, Cinnamon, Percy, Jerrie, Teazer and Buster took the other way.

"This is the room!" Tugger breathed excitedly. Plato quickly picked the lock.

"Since when have you been able to do that?" Tumble asked him, surprised. Plato grinned.

"A long time," Plato answered simply. Munkustrap pushed the door open, the light from the doorway hit a nest of blankets, where a mass of calico fur lay.

"Munkustrap?" Alonzo quickly moved in, helping Coricopat to his feet. Cori swayed slightly as he stood.

"Sorry, they stopped testing me a little while ago…I am still weak." Cori murmured as Alonzo helped him from the room.

"Where's Mali?" Tugger asked.

"They are testing her again." Cori muttered. Munkustrap tore off down the hallway when he heard a ragged scream. Pounce, Plato, Tugger and Tumble close by his heels. Munkustrap burst through the door and tackled Sultan to the floor.

"Get away from my daughter!" Munkustrap snarled.

"Dad?" Munkustrap glanced around the find the weak voice. Mali was heaped on the floor, her paws pressed against her ears. Tugger crouched beside her.

"Get the screeching to stop," Mali pleaded. Munkustrap pressed his claws against Sultan's throat as his fellow Jellicles stopped Sultan's followers coming to his aid.

"Triton…increase it," Sultan gasped. Triton shook his head.

"I'm done following your orders," Triton growled. Triton stalked out of the room and Mali slumped to the floor.

"H-has it stopped?" Pounce asked worriedly as he helped roll Mali over.

"Yes, it has," Tumble looked at the door where Tantomile was limping in.

"She is just too weak now," Munkustrap pressed his paws down on Sultan's throat.

"Why?" Munkustrap yelled. "She's innocent! They all were!" Sultan grinned.

"They are a disease, their lives aren't worth living." Munkustrap leapt off Sultan and looked to his followers who had stopped trying to fight.

"My daughter never hurt anyone that didn't call for it." Munkustrap told them. "None of them did…they use their magic as a last resort because of how much it drains them…you've been killing innocent cats because of what he says," Munkustrap continued. "After he wiped out the magic cats, he'd get bored and would eventually kill you…" Munkustrap walked to Mali and picked her up in his arms.

"Munky," Mali murmured. Munkustrap pressed his lips against her forehead.

"I've got you, kitten, I've got you." He murmured to her and left the room. Sultan's followers watched as the Jellicles left before turning to look at Sultan, malice in their eyes. Tugger glanced back as he heard yells of pain coming from inside Sultan's chambers.

"You knew that would happen, didn't you?" Tugger asked Munkustrap. Munkustrap remained silent, his attention on Mali. She was in his arms, her limbs slightly askew, her head was lolling around and her mouth was slightly opened.

"She isn't doing well, Tugger," Munkustrap murmured. Plato, Tumble, Pounce, Tantomile and Alonzo walked behind them, solemn. They arrived at the junkyard. The others had already come back with the other wounded. Munkustrap walked into the infirmary, Mali was bundled tightly in his arms. Her legs hung over his arm, her left arm was tucked between her side and his chest, her right arm hung limp and her head was thrown back, lolling around as Munkustrap walked. Jenny gave a small cry when she saw Mali. Munkustrap set Mali down on a mattress. Jenny began checking her over. Misto crawled over to her side.

"Mali," Misto murmured, taking her paw.

"Hey, Mist," Mali murmured groggily as she woke up. Munkustrap looked to Jenny, whose face was grim as she continued to check over Mali. Mali turned her eyes to Jenny.

"Hey, Jenny," Mali muttered, closing her eyes once more. Misto winced as Mali's paw lost grip on his paw.

"She's unconscious again, Mistoffelees," Jenny told him softly. Jenny looked to Munkustrap.

"Can I talk to you…alone?" Jenny asked him softly. Munkustrap nodded and he and Jenny left the infirmary. Munkustrap looked to Jenny.

"She isn't doing so well, Munkustrap," Jenny told him gently. "She may not make it through the next couple of days." Munkustrap stared at her, his green eyes wide.

"She'll live, won't she?" Munkustrap pleaded. Jenny lowered her eyes and gave a small shake of her head.

"I doubt she will, Munk, whatever they used against her is killing her." Munkustrap's knees buckled and he gave a howl of anguish. Jenny stared at him, unsure of what to do. Tugger appeared and led his brother away. Tugger took Munkustrap back to his own den, since Demeter, Bomba, Quaxo and the kittens would be in Munkustrap's den. Tugger watched as his brother sat down, shaking badly. Tugger frowned, he had never seen his brother this emotional, he usually hid his fear and worry to a certain degree.

"I can't lose her," Munk whimpered, his tortured green eyes looking at Tugger. Tugger sat beside him.

"We might not lose her, Straps, she's a fighter," Tugger told him softly. Munkustrap drew his knees to his chest, wrapped his arms around them and buried his head into his arms. Tugger sighed as he watched Munkustrap's body heave and tremble as he heard soft sobs emitting from the strong frame. Tugger looked away from his crying brother, biting his own lip. He was hoping as hard as he could that Mali would make it through…the Jellicles wouldn't be the same without her, she had changed the Jellicles the moment Munkustrap carried her through the yard entrance. Tugger gave a faint smile; he had had some fun times with Mali.

_Tugger made his entrance at the Jellicle ball, it was Mali's second ball and the one she danced the invitation to. Tugger swayed his hips and the usual queens screamed. His song and dance started. _

'_The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat,' Tugger leapt down from the boot, ignoring the glares of the older cats. _

'_If you offer me pheasant, I'd rather have grouse!' Tugger sung, dancing with the queens. He turned and looked towards the tyre, where Mali was sitting at Munkustrap's feet, staring at him with faint amusement. Mali tilted her head back to look up at Munkustrap and murmured something to him. Munkustrap smiled and nodded. Tugger turned and continued on with his song. He got to one part and stumbled as someone bumped his hip. He turned and glared, but was taken aback to see Mali, grinning at him cheekily. Mali flipped a paw in his direction; Tugger raised his eyebrows at the challenge but took it all the same. Tugger continued with his song, watching Mali carefully. He stalked up to her and twirled her, making the other queens pout. Mali grinned and slunk away. Tugger smiled and continued on. He had just dropped Bombalurina onto the floor and bumped her away when he was bumped again. Tugger spun around and glared at Mali, ignoring the hushed giggles and sniggers. Tugger and Mali circled and occasionally one danced. Tugger gave an exaggerated bow and offered a paw. Mali took it and they swayed, hip to hip, like Cori and Tantomile do during the Jellicle Ball. Tugger twirled Mali until they were at the edge of the clearing. The rest continued on as though it didn't happen. Tugger held up a paw and Mali high-fived him._

"_Nice job, kitten," Tugger laughed. Mali grinned. _

Tugger looked back to Munkustrap, he had gone still. Tugger gave Munkustrap's shoulder a slight push and Munkustrap fell out on his back, he was asleep. Tugger slowly dragged his brother a short distance to his nest and let him sleep. Tugger leaned against the wall of his den and sighed, closing his eyes.

"_Ha ha ha, very funny, Tug," Mali said, rolling her eyes. Tugger rolled over and stared at her._

"_What?" He asked. "I was serious." Mali crawled over and climbed onto his chest, curling up into a ball and staring into his brown eyes. Tugger smiled and sat up, holding the kitten in his arms. Mali sat up and twisted her paws into his mane, holding onto him tightly. Tugger looked out at the other kittens playing in the yard. Mali and Tugger were sitting on top of the oven, the other queens had lost interest in Tugger after Etcetera had screamed for around two minutes flat when she saw Tugger. Tugger looked back at Mali, who had her silver head buried in part of his mane._

"_Why aren't you playing with the other kittens, princess?" Tugger asked her. Mali raised her large blue eyes to meet his. _

"_They don't want me, Tugger," Mali murmured. Tugger stared at the kitten in shock._

"_What do you mean?" He asked, outraged. Mali offered a small smile as she kneaded his mane with her small paw. _

"_They're kinda jealous," Mali said. Tugger frowned._

"_About what?" He asked._

"_That you spend more time with me then you do with them…and you call me princess," Mali told him. Tugger looked back at the other kittens._

"_Does this bother you?" He asked worriedly. Mali shook her head._

"_I like to spend time with you, Tug, and I don't mind you calling me princess." Mali smiled. Tugger hugged the kitten tightly. She was so unbelievably adorable. _

Munkustrap woke to find himself in Tugger's den, Tugger was leaning against the wall, arms folded, his chin resting against his chest as he lightly slept. Munkustrap gave small smile as he dozed off again.

Jenny was kneeling by Mali's side, checking her vitals every now again. She had sent Misto out a little while ago to be with Quaxo. Jenny glanced at Mali's face again. Mali's face was peaceful but she looked like she was in slight pain. Jenny ran her paw in between Mali's ears, smoothing out a part of the black fur in her black stripe that was standing up. Jenny looked up as Skimble walked in, disbelief on his features as he took in Mali.

"The poor lass," Skimble murmured, kneeling on the opposite side of her.

"How is she?" He asked Jenny worriedly.

"She's restless," Jenny answered. "She'll toss in a few minutes," Jenny sighed and stared sadly at Mali's face.

"I don't think I can bear her dying," Jenny murmured. She raised her eyes to Skimble. "I don't think I can see the junkyard being the same if she dies," Jenny murmured. Skimble stared at her.

"No, it won't be the same if she dies," Skimble murmured, turning his eyes to Mali. Jenny rubbed Mali's silver and black ears, tears filling her eyes.

"She's changed everyone so much…she gave Munkustrap new meaning, she let Tugger see it was okay to love again…she's changed everyone." Jenny said. Skimble nodded and bowed his head.

"_Skimble, where you goin'?" Skimble turned around to find the source of the curious voice. He saw it was the little kitten he loved so dearly. _

"_I'm heading back to the station, lass," Skimble told her as he padded back towards her. Mali smiled at him. Skimble smiled as the kitten rubbed herself against his legs. _

"_When are you gonna take me to see the trains, Skimble?" Mali asked curiously. "I'm the only one that hasn't seen them," Skimble thought for a moment._

"_Hm, I guess you are right, lassie," Mali smiled sweetly. Skimble looked at her._

"_Stay here for a moment," Skimble said before he ran to find Munkustrap. Munkustrap smiled and gave permission for Mali to go with Skimble as long as he brought her back before sunset. Skimble collected Mali and they walked to the station. Skimble was amazed at how careful the kitten was, she didn't wander or run off like the other kittens, she stayed close by Skimble's side. They arrived at the station and Mali stared at the trains in amazement._

"_Wow," Mali breathed. Skimble chuckled and they walked further ahead._

"_Hey there," Mali and Skimble looked up at the conductor as he approached. He crouched down in front of them._

"_Who is your pretty little friend, train chaser?" The conductor asked, stroking Mali's head._

"_She's a little sweetie," He chuckled as Mali purred and pressed her head against his hand. The conductor stood up and smiled._

"_Bring her back anytime," He called back to Skimble._

"_Train chaser?" Mali asked Skimble. Skimble sighed and shook his head._

"_He's just poking fun, Lass," Skimble told her. Mali giggled. Skimble showed her around the train, he smiled as she gave a large yawn a couple of hours later._

"_Tired, Mali?" He asked. Mali nodded, her blue eyes struggling to stay open. _

"_Let's get you back to the yard, Lass," Skimble said softly. When they arrived back at the yard, Mali turned to Skimble._

"_Thanks, Skimble," Mali smiled. "It was really fun," Skimble smiled._

"_Anytime, lass," He said. He watched as Mali ran towards her and Munkustrap's den, where Munkustrap was standing outside, waiting, for her. Mali leapt and landed in his arms. Munkustrap chuckled and pressed his head against Mali's before carrying her inside the den. Skimble smiled and walked away. _

Skimble sighed and looked up at Jenny.

"I'm going to go," He said softly. "I'll see you later, dear." Jenny nodded and Skimble left the den. Jenny got to her feet and tidied the den. Jenny was rearranging the cushions in the corner when she paused and turned back to Mali. She walked back to Mali's side and sat beside her, holding Mali's paw in her own. Jenny looked sad as she stroked Mali's paw. Mali tossed once more, Jenny winced as she heard one of Mali's ribs crack. Jenny sighed and patched her up; the tosses were getting more violent.

"I hope you pull through this, dear, the yard will never be the same if you're not here." Jenny whispered to her.

_Jenny turned around when she heard a muffled cry. Standing in the doorway of her infirmary was Mali, the very small silver black striped kitten, her bottom lip was trembling and a few tears were rolling down her cheeks. Jenny looked and saw a very large scratch on Mali's hip. Jenny ushered her inside._

"_Oh, dear, what happened to you?" Jenny asked her._

"_Me and Cetty were playin' and I fell down and rolled in a piece of glass," Mali sniffed. Jenny gave a small titter._

"_Are you okay, sweetie?" She asked. Mali gave a small nod._

"_It just stings, Jenny." Mali murmured. Jenny gave a small laugh._

"_You are a brave one, aren't you?" She asked. Mali smiled. _

"_Just like Munkus," Jenny added, faltering at the end. As the time went past and Mali grew older, Jenny could see more similarities between her and Munkustrap. Mali and Munkustrap were both stubborn about the pain they were in, they would the play the pain down, they were both very proud and protective of others and, Jenny had noticed lately, they even walked the same. _

"_There you are, sweetie, all patched up," Jenny said. She smiled when Mali hugged her tightly._

"_Thank you, Jenny!" Mali told her brightly. Jenny ushered her out._

"_Now go play and be careful!" Mali laughed as she turned and waved._

"_I will, Jenny," _

Jenny sighed and looked at Mali, smiling fondly. Mali was Munkustrap's daughter and there was no mistaking that. Jenny sighed and started bustling around the den. Jelly walked into the den a few hours later to relieve Jenny. Jenny gave a sad smile and left, leaving Jelly to look after Mali. Jelly sat beside Mali and knitted. She gave a wince as Mali's body spasmed briefly. Jelly pulled on her own woven collar as she looked at Mali.

_Jellylorum walked into the den, a meeting was taking place there in a few minutes about Macavity's recent attacks. The older cats of the tribe were there, as was Munkustrap. Old Deuteronomy smiled and motioned for Jelly to sit. Jelly sat next to Jenny and Skimble and Deuteronomy began to speak. Munkustrap offered a few words here and there, and was unsuccessfully trying to keep a smile off his face. Jelly frowned when she heard some soft growling but she wasn't sure where it was coming from. She looked at Skimble and Jenny, both were listening to Deuteronomy but they both had small smiles on their faces. Gus and Asparagus were both staring at Munkustrap, Gus seemed close to falling asleep._

"_Ow, watch the claws, Mali," Munkustrap murmured, glancing over his shoulder. Jelly's eyes widened and she shuffled over a little bit. Mali was batting at Munkustrap's tail, which he was flicking about, smiling lovingly at him._

"_Sorry, Munky," Mali apologized. Jelly smiled and went back to listening to Deuteronomy as Mali began to growl again and pounced at Munkustrap's tail. _

Jelly smiled and looked back to Mali. Mali's eyes had been open a few days when that meeting had occurred. Jelly sighed and stroked Mali's head. Jelly leaned forward, placing her mouth close to Mali's ear.

"Wake up soon, dear, Munky needs you," Jelly whispered to her ear. Mali's ear twitched as Jelly's breath rushed against it but she remained unconscious.

Misto and Quaxo came in the next morning. Quaxo trembled as he saw his mother lying on the mattress, her chest barely rising anymore as she breathed. Quaxo fell to his knees beside his mother and cried. Misto stood beside him, face pale as he stared at Mali. He had never really seen her so still.

"_Come on, Ma, I know you can do it," Misto told her. They stood in a small clearing, away from the other Jellicle eyes. Misto was attempting to teach Mali his dance. Mali sighed and looked at him. The Jellicle Ball was a few weeks away; it was Mali's second ball. _

"_Alright, but if I make a fool of myself, you don't tell anyone!" She warned him. Misto nodded and held up his paw._

"_I swear I won't," Misto told her. Mali gave a soft smile and sighed. Misto watched as she focused and began to turn the 'conjuring turns'. Misto smiled and watched as she hit every one of them. _

"_Whoa!" Mali cried as she lost her footing and flew into him, sending them both to the ground. Misto was on his back with Mali lying on his chest._

"_Whoops," She blushed. Misto laughed and Mali rolled off, lying beside him in the crook of his arm. Misto smiled and pressed his nose against the top of her head. Mali cuddled into his embrace._

"_Naw, aren't you two kittens adorable?" Misto looked to Mali as she sighed._

"_What are you after, Addie?" Mali asked Admetus, sitting up. _

"_Munkus wants to see you, Mali," Admetus said, smiling at the pair of them. Mali nodded and Admetus turned and walked away._

"_Teach me again later?" Mali asked Misto. Misto nodded and smiled._

"_Looking forward to it," Mali laughed as she walked away. Misto watched her go, smiling. _

Misto sighed and took Quaxo's paw. He paused briefly, kissing Mali on the forehead.

"Wake up soon, Ma, we all need you." Misto whispered to her. He and Quaxo left the den.

CCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCC

Two more chapters I think…

Read and Review please :D

Luv HGP


	17. Memories, and moment of truth

Tumblebrutus, Plato and Pouncival snuck in when Jelly wasn't looking.

"Remember when she bet all three of us in a fight?" Pounce whispered to them. The other two nodded smiling.

"_Ha ha, got ya!" Pounce yelled triumphantly as he pinned Plato to the ground. Tumblebrutus quickly tackled Pounce off Plato. The three sat up, exhausted._

"_Hey, look at Mali," Tumble whispered. Mali was sitting on the ground near the over, her back to them._

"_Let's sneak up on her." Plato whispered, grinning. The three crept over to Mali. Pounce crouched and lunged._

"_And got yaaaa," Pounce let out a cry of triumphant, which quickly changed when Mali ducked and he flew over her head. Tumble and Plato leapt in. Mali quickly started wrestling with them. By then Pounce had rolled and hit the oven, and was slightly dazed. Mali slammed Tumble and Plato's backs to the ground, one paw on each of their chests._

"_Got ya," Mali grinned. Tumble and Plato exchanged looks. _

"_She is so Munkustrap's daughter!" Pounce groaned as he sat up. Mali laughed. _

"_You guys are waaay to obvious." Mali told them as she walked off. Tumble, Plato and Pounce stared after her in shock. They looked at one another._

"_I call dibs!" Pounce yelled. Tumblebrutus and Plato leapt on him._

"_Nah-uh, she's mine!" Plato growled._

"_Oh, as if!" Tumble growled back._

"Misto got dibs," Pounce laughed quietly. Jelly rounded on them as she discovered them and chased them out of the infirmary. Bombalurina and Demeter walked in a little while later after Jenny started watching over Mali again. Demeter and Bomba knelt beside Mali.

"My poor baby," Demeter murmured, looking at Mali. Bomba stroked Mali's paw.

"_Auntie Bomba?" Bombalurina turned to face the owner of the hesitant voice._

"_What's eating you, kitten?" Bomba asked, sitting on the floor and motioning Mali over. Mali crept over to her, Bomba opened her arms and Mali cuddled into them. _

"_Vicky was making fun of me," Mali murmured. Bomba frowned._

"_Why was she making fun of you, princess?" Bomba asked, the nickname 'princess' was sticking to Mali._

"_Cause me and Tugger are friends and she was saying that he only likes me 'cause he has too," Mali murmured. Bomba sighed. _

"_That's not true, kitten," Bombalurina told her. "Tugger loves you, princess, you're the only kitten he can be himself around, the only kitten he doesn't have to watch what he says around." Bomba told her. Mali stared up at her, her big blue eyes confused. _

"_What do you mean?" Mali asked. _

"_He can call you princess and you take it as the sign he loves you, but you don't become obsessed because you know that you and Tugger will never be together." Mali scrunched up her nose._

"_I don't wanna date Tugger…he's old." Bombalurina laughed. _

"_That's exactly my point, kitten, he can talk to you and not have to worry about you becoming one of his fan-kits." Bombalurina told her. "And besides, you're much prettier than Victoria…she's just jealous." Mali tilted her head as she stared up at Bomba._

"_You're not lying?" Mali asked slowly. Bomba shook her head._

"_Other than me, princess, you are the most pretty kitten in the whole yard." Bomba told her. Mali threw her arms around Bomba's neck and buried her head into Bomba's scarlet shoulder._

"_Thanks, Auntie Bomba," Mali murmured. Bomba smiled. _

Bombalurina looked over to Demeter, a small smile on her face, the smile faltered when she saw tears in Demeter's eyes. Bomba sighed and looked back to Mali. Demeter was remembering as well.

_Demeter padded over to the small kitten as she lay sleeping on her cushion. It had been a few days since Munkustrap and Demeter had officially adopted her. Mali had been sleeping a lot the last few days, trying to get her energy back since she had overused it slightly when she helped the Pollicle. Demeter nudged the kitten's stomach, making her mumble and turn over. _

"_Come on, princess, time to wake up," Demeter murmured. Mali murmured something sleepily. Demeter gave a small smile and crept up to the kitten before she began tickling the young kitten madly. Mali woke up, laughing and squirming as Demeter tickled the young kit's sides furiously._

"_Mum, stop!" Mali pleaded, laughing. Demeter stopped and pressed her paw against the small kitten's nose. Demeter moved her paw away just in time as Mali sneezed. Demeter fell to the ground as she laughed, the sneeze had been so forceful it had made Mali roll off the cushion. _

"_That wasn't funny!" Mali said as she got to her paws. Demeter sat up, wiping tears from her eyes._

"_Oh, it was, Mali, it was." Demeter gasped before collapsing in another fit of giggles. Mali leapt onto her mother and wrestled with her._

"_And what are you two doing?" Mali and Demeter looked up to Munkustrap standing by the den entrance. _

"_She sneezed so hard she fell off the cushion," Demeter laughed. Mali pouted._

"_Mu-um," She whined. Demeter leaned up and whispered in her daughter's ear._

"_Get your dad when he comes closer," Mali nodded. Munkustrap looked slightly suspicious as he moved closer._

"_Gotcha!" Mali yelled as she leapt off Demeter and at Munkustrap. Munkustrap fell to the floor of the den, laughing, as he began to wrestle with Mali. Demeter joined in. They were a happy family, not much could change that._

Demeter sighed. Things had been changed. Demeter looked down at her eldest daughter lying lifeless on the mattress.

"Tell me if there's any change, will you, Jenny?" Demeter asked hoarsely. Jenny nodded.

"Of course, dear." Demeter and Bomba left the den. Coricopat and Tantomile entered the den shortly after. Jenny barely glanced up as they entered, she didn't bother about the visitors anymore.

"How did we not save her?" Coricopat asked sadly. "We tried but it did not work." Tantomile looked at her brother.

"The damage to her mental state is too severe for us, Cori," Tantomile murmured to him. Tantomile rested her paw on Coricopat's as he lowered his head.

_Coricopat and Tantomile walked around the yard. Tantomile gave her brother a small smile._

"_I will meet you back at the den, Cori," Tantomile said quietly, her dark eyes on Admetus. Cori gave a shudder as she ran off to talk to him. Coricopat slowly headed back to the den, on all fours. He leapt into the air as something landed on his back._

"_Whoa, down, Cori!" Cori gave a weak chuckle as he realised who was standing on his back._

"_Mali, what are you doing?" Cori asked, glancing over his shoulder at the small silver black striped kitten standing on his back. _

"_Tantomile is very annoyed that you did not turn up today, Mali." Coricopat warned her. Mali laughed._

"_I went mousing with the Toms," Mali laughed before she stopped. _

"_You're not angry, are you, Cori?" Mali asked, worried. Cori shook his head._

"_Hey, you are a kitten after all but try turn up every so often…we need to keep an eye on your magic." Cori said, as he walked back towards his den with Mali still on his back. _

"_Mush!" Mali laughed. Cori chuckled and hurried his pace a little. Tantomile stared at them disapprovingly as they arrived at the den. _

_Tantomile gave a small smile after a while, this kitten was too innocent to be hurt, and those big blue eyes were too hard to resist._

"_Sorry, I'm late," Mali said innocently. Tantomile gave a slight roll of her eyes._

"_Come on inside, Mali." Tantomile said as she walked back into the den._

Tantomile looked to her brother as tears started to slide down his cheeks. She helped him up and led him from the den as she struggled to hold back her own emotions. Admetus was standing on duty near the tyre; he gave her a slight nuzzle and a worried look as they walked past.

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer crept into the infirmary a little while later. They knelt by Mali's side.

"Oi 'ave neva seen 'er so still," Rumpleteazer murmured. Mungojerrie nodded in agreement.

"Oi remember when she came robbin' wid us," Mungojerrie chuckled. Rumpleteazer frowned.

"She 'as neva told us 'ow she did it," Teazer murmured.

_Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer stood up on a neighbouring roof, staring down at the house they were planning to burgle. _

"_What do you two think you're doing?" They both jumped and turned around to see Mali standing behind them. It had been a few months since she had been back after she had been kidnapped by Macavity. _

"_We're burglin' the 'ouse" Teazer said, turning back to face the house._

"_And how exactly do you plan to do that?" Mali asked as she sat beside Rumpleteazer, fidgeting to get her lame leg comfortable. _

"_We 'ave our ways," Jerrie said. Mali gave a small laugh. Jerrie stared at her._

"_Think ya could do betta?" He asked. Mali gave a small shrug._

"_Depends on what you're trying to steal," Mali answered._

"_They got chicken for dinna," Teazer replied. Mali gave a small hm. _

"_Mind if I join you?" Mali asked. Teazer and Jerrie stared at her in shock and surprise._

"_Wha' would Munkus say?" Teazer asked. Mali shrugged. Jerrie grinned._

"_Alright den, come steal his dinna wit' us," Jerrie said. Mali grinned and the three leapt from the roof. They found an open window in the kitchen and crept in. Teazer and Jerrie leapt up onto the kitchen counter and sniffed the roast chicken._

"_Yum!" Teazer said happily._

"_OI, what are you two fur-balls doing?" Teazer and Jerrie were roughly picked up by the scruff of their necks before being roughly thrown outside._

"_Aw, I'm hungry!" Jerrie whined. Teazer looked around._

"_Um, where's Mali?" She asked worriedly. Jerrie quickly glanced around._

"_Oh, Munks gonna kill us," Jerrie said. _

"_I wouldn't be too sure of that." They both turned around and followed the source of the voice. Sitting in some bushes was Mali and she had the roast chicken in front of her. Jerrie and Teazer stared at her in surprise._

"_Ow did ya do that?" Teazer asked, amazed. Mali offered a grin._

"_Ask no questions and I'll tell you no lies," Mali said. "But I can tell you it was done without magic," Mali looked thoughtfully towards the house._

"_We should go before he comes after us," Mali said before picking up the chicken. Teazer and Jerrie exchanged looks._

"_He don't even realise yet," Jerrie said. Mali turned and tilted her head to the side, waiting. Soon enough an angered yell echoed through the night. The three cats ran off to a nearby alley to share their steal._

"That was fun," Jerrie said. Teazer nodded in agreement.

Munkustrap walked around a nearby park, he had just left visiting Mali. There was still no change in her condition, if anything she was getting worse.

"How's Mali?" Munkustrap looked up into a nearby tree to find the source of the voice.

"She's not doing so great," Munkustrap answered the pair of silver eyes he could see.

"I heard what happened," Munkustrap nodded at the voice. "I'm sorry, Munkustrap." Munkustrap turned and began to walk away.

"Munkustrap, I really am sorry…it's a terrible way for her to go," Munkustrap paused and looked back at the tree.

"She isn't dead yet, Macavity," Munkustrap called before he headed back to the yard.

Macavity watched Munkustrap go. He had heard that a Jellicle was in a bad way and when he heard it was Mali, he had felt a small tugging from his heart. It wasn't like he cared, not really. He had tried to kill her a few times, he had broken her and kidnapped her mate and kit but he didn't care…he couldn't care, he was the Napoleon of Crime. Macavity sighed and lounged out on the tree branch.

_Macavity had decided to check out this new magic cat for himself. He spent a few days hidden in the junkyard, watching the small silver black striped kitten. She was never far from the conjuring cat's side, which annoyed Macavity to no end. He hated Mistoffelees for thwarting his plan of kidnapping Deuteronomy. If she wasn't near Mistoffelees then she was with Munkustrap or Tugger, two more Jellicles that Macavity hated with a passion. He followed her one afternoon, when she walked away from Munkustrap after they had spoken about something. He watched her fight off a couple of Pollicles that were killing another Pollicle. He watched them converse and watched with surprise as Mali tried to heal the Pollicle. He watched as she brought back some humans who took the Pollicle away. That's when he decided to reveal himself._

"_That was brave," Macavity said. He watched with interest as Mali turned and faced him, looking slightly frightened. _

"_What was?" Mali asked boldly, as she slowly backed away. Macavity listened with interest as she sent out a thought to Mistoffelees._

"_Your little friend can't help you," Macavity told her as he sauntered closer. He watched her flinch as her back came in contact with the wall. _

"_You're a little beauty, aren't you?" Macavity purred, raising his paw, as he looked at her closely for the first time. A loud hiss came from his right and Macavity was tackled away. _

"_Munkustrap!" Macavity heard Mali cry out in alarm as he fought with his brother. Macavity quickly gained the upper hand and knocked Munkustrap away. Macavity got to his feet and walked back to Mali. _

"_Don't you touch her, Macavity!" Macavity rolled his eyes as he ignored his brother but he gave a snicker as he saw realisation dawn on Mali's sweet face. _

"_If you touch my daughter…!" Macavity turned and looked at Munkustrap as he struggled to rise to his feet. Macavity stared at him for a moment, wondering if Munkustrap actually knew that Mali was his daughter. He decided he didn't._

"_She isn't your blood." He stated, Munkustrap gave a low growl. _

"_H-How do you know?" Macavity turned to face the asker of the bold question._

"_Because I killed your parents and left you in that damn alley to die that day," Macavity snarled, he was partly telling the truth. _

"_And besides you have powers, he and Demeter don't." Macavity quickly glanced back at Munkustrap, who had collapsed back onto the ground. Macavity quickly closed the distance between himself and Mali and grabbed her throat, lifting her off the ground as he held her against the wall. He noted the panic on her face and the way that she struggled to breathe. The kitten gasped for air as Macavity tightened his hold around her throat._

"_You will be very useful to me." Macavity told her. He had great plans for this kitten. Macavity watched as her expression turned angry and those big blue eyes glared at him._

"_No, I won't be!" Mali snarled. Macavity let out a gasp and dropped the kitten as electricity surged up his arm. He flew back and hit a wall as he was kicked in the chest. Macavity got to his feet and glared at the small kitten, who was crouching on the ground, claws out. _

"_Go!" Mali commanded. Macavity turned and ran, promising to get that kitten one way or another._

Macavity sighed and leapt from the tree. He didn't care about Mali…he didn't…did he?

It was a couple of nights later and Jenny was sitting by a small light in the infirmary, her paws working over the knitting. She looked over, startled, as Mali gave a shaky, startled breath. Jenny quickly scrambled to Mali's side. Mali was writhing slightly and her chest was barely rising anymore. Jenny quickly ran to the den next to the infirmary and woke Pounce. Jenny headed back into the infirmary and tried to help Mali. Munkustrap appeared in the den, breathless. Jenny looked up at him in surprise.

"I caught Pounce on his way to Misto," Munkustrap said quickly. "What's happening?"

"It's happening," Jenny said. "Tonight's her moment of truth." Munkustrap knelt beside Mali, taking her paw in his own as she struggled to breathe.

"How is this happening?" Munkustrap asked worriedly.

"We knew this could happen, Munkustrap, we just didn't know when." Jenny answered quietly. Munkustrap looked up as Misto ran into the den, pale. Misto fell to his knees beside Mali and took her other paw. Mali's eyes flickered open as she continued to struggle to breathe.

"Mist," She murmured. "Dad…" Munkustrap placed a paw on her forehead.

"Don't try to speak, princess…" Munkustrap murmured. Mali gave him a weak smile. Misto pressed his head up against hers. Mali gave his head a weak nuzzle.

"Love…you," Mali breathed. "Tell…Quaxo…I'm…sorry," Misto stared at Mali, tears quickly streaming down his cheeks as he heard her words.

"No, Mali, you aren't leaving us…you aren't!" Misto sobbed. Mali raised a paw and placed it on his head as he buried his head into the mattress beside her, sobbing. Mali turned her head to Munkustrap.

"Sorry…Dad…don't….want…to…leave…you," Mali struggled through the sentence. A sob escaped Munkustrap's control as Mali said goodbye. Misto and Munkustrap both watched in horror and despair as Mali's chest gave a shaky rise and her blue eyes shut once more.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCC

The epilogue is up next…

Please please please read and review.

Luv HGP


	18. Funerals mean goodbye

Misto stood with his arms around his chest, shivering against the cold. He looked around at all of the Jellicles around him that came to say goodbye. Skimble was sitting beside Percy; both had tears streaming down their faces. Jenny and Jelly held each other as they cried silently. Tugger held Bomba close as she cried into his chest, Tugger's face remained stony as he stared at the collar laid on the freshly dug grave. Mungojerrie held his sister's paw, both of them crying, Teazer hugging her brother's arm as silent tears streamed down his face. Coricopat stood next to his sister, staring at the grave solemnly as Admetus, his eyes filled with unshed tears, held onto his sister's paw. The kittens: Leeway, Olivia, Carbucketty, Sillabub, Temperance, Tuppence (Electra's kittens), Hecate, Riya and Reema, were sitting as Jenny's feet; all were hugging one another and crying. Pounce held Jemima's paw as they both stared at the grave, a few tears falling here and there, the same went for Plato and Victoria and Tumblebrutus and Electra. Etcetera sat beside her new mate Miro, an outsider, as he comforted her. Alonzo stood beside Cassandra, both were crying, Alonzo silently but Cassandra a little louder as they both hugged their kittens close. Munkustrap stood beside Demeter, his eyes sad as he stared at the grave. Misto put his paw on Quaxo's head, who was standing behind him, as he cried. Misto watched as Munkustrap's green eyes fixed on a point beyond Misto's left shoulder before he nodded. Misto slowly unwrapped his arms from around his chest as he heard someone stop beside him.

"I thought you weren't going to come," Misto said quietly.

"Cinnamon was my friend, Mist, I wouldn't let him go without saying goodbye," Mali murmured back. Munkustrap began speaking but Misto didn't pay attention as he stared at Mali, who was staring intently at Cinnamon's grave, tears falling silently down her silver cheeks. This could've been her funeral, if she hadn't managed to pull through and be with them. Misto slipped his paw into Mali's. Mali leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed. Cinnamon was killed the day before, he had been walking when a stray Pollicle attacked him and brutally killed him. It had been a great shock to the Jellicles when Percy came back, after he had gone out looking for Cinnamon, with Cinnamon's limp, bloody and broken body in his arms, tears streaming down his black cheeks silently as he carried Cinnamon back to their den. Misto shook himself out the trance as he felt Mali move beside him. He looked around and saw the Jellicles all leaving. Skimble had his arm around Percy's shoulders as he led him away.

"Come on, Mist," Mali murmured. Misto took Quaxo's paw in his only free one. Misto rubbed his head against Mali's, she gave a small smile. Misto stared at her, he had been close to losing her on a number of occasions but this one had been the closest that the Everlasting Cat had to claiming Mali. Misto glanced around the yard once more as the Jellicles went into their own dens. Misto looked back to Mali; as she gave a brief nuzzle to her father. Misto gave a small smile. Whatever what happened, Mali wouldn't leave them until she was forced too, and even then she would fight tooth and claw to stay with her family. Misto watched as she kissed Quaxo on the forehead before he ran off to join his friends.

"You won't leave me, will you?" Misto asked. Mali smiled at him and pressed her forehead against his.

"I'm going to be here with you." She said. "Now and forever."

CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCC

Yes, it's my very short epilogue :D I kinda shocked myself with this when I killed Cinnamon instead of Mali. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love you all :D My next Cats story will hopefully start up soon. It's kinda dark, somewhat sick and twisted and very angsty…and it's all about Munkustrap! I'm probably gonna call it 'Obsession' so look out for it.

Luv HGP


End file.
